El amor comienza
by alejandraaa5610
Summary: Hinata Hyuga había llegado a convencerse de que estaba satisfecha con la relación que tenía con Sasuke Uchiha. Durante unos seis meses haia sido una importante economista de día y la amante de su jefe, Sasuke, de noche. Cuando acepta que se había enamorado de él descubre que todo había sido un juego para él, un cruel reto... que solo engrandecía más su ego. (Universo paralelo)
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo... después de tomarme dos semanas de descanso hoy les traigo un nuevo fanfic! Este es el tercer fanfic que escribo y después de leer los Reviews de mi fic anterior he decidido hacer esta nueva historia en base a las ideas que me han dado y que me llamó mi atención porque muchos lo pidieron.

Este fic no tendrá tantos episodios como los anteriores, he pensado en hacer 10 ó 12 episodios... con sinceridad espero que les guste y que la sigan porque escribo cada línea con mucha dedicación y esmero.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 1 "DE CUENTOS DE HADAS A LA REALIDAD"**

Una fiesta se celebraba en un lujoso hotel de la ciudad, en conmemoración de un año de aniversario más de la empresa Uchiha; los más grandes empresarios de la ciudad habían asistido como también todo el personal que trabajaba en esa empresa, el dueño era el Sasuke Uchiha porque su familia se lo había heredado y tras la muerte de su padre él había tomado el puesto apenas cuando tenía 20 años y ahora siete años después veía con éxito que la empresa de su familia seguía en lo más alto y que con su obsesión por el trabajo había logrado grandes satisfacciones.

- Te traigo algo de beber? – preguntó una voz masculina, haciendo que el corazón de Hinata se acelerara por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se dio vuelta y vio que Sasuke estaba parado detrás de ella

- No, gracias... – respondió rechazando la oferta – Sr. Uchiha – completó la frase de forma cortes y mirándolo directamente, sabiendo que en cierto tiempo más solamente sería Sasuke

Socializar con sus compañeros de trabajo y de profesión era una tarea agradable para ella porque a la mayoría de ellos ya los conocía, y más aún sabiendo que su jefe estaría en ese lugar. Sasuke Uchiha era pudiente y dueño de una cadena de empresas con gran prestigio en el mundo de la economía, él al igual que Hinata era economista solo que debido a circunstancias distintas él había escalado mucho más rápido... aparte de su inteligencia era un hombre de 27 años, alto, de pelo y ojos oscuros, era extremadamente atractivo y desprendía sensualidad a raudales, por lo que las mujeres estaban locas por él pero hasta ese momento ninguna otra mujer había tenido tanto de él como Hinata Hyuga, porque él era su amigo y su amante... y que era con la única mujer con la que había durado más de un mes, pese a que él nunca mencionaba la palabra compromiso ambos sabían que necesitaban exclusividad y fidelidad por parte de ambos, así que de alguna forma u otra tenían una relación... sin poder evitarlo Hinata sonrió al pensar en ello y que por el momento se conformaba con eso.

Hinata Hyuga tenía 21 años y era la hija de una familia importante pero que por diversas razones había decidido independizarse y alejarse por completo de su familia, razón por la cual al apenas terminar sus estudios había decidido cambiar de ciudad y encontrar un trabajo y al ver un anuncio en el periódico de que se necesitaba una secretaria en la empresa Uchiha ella había decidido postular porque aunque no fuera su profesión necesitaba empezar y que mejor que hacerlo en una empresa de prestigio... y ahí lo había conocido, ella pensaba que los príncipes y cuentos de hadas no existían pero desde que lo conoció su vida había dado un cambio radical.

Una semana después de presentarse para ese trabajo había recibido una llamada telefónica que le decía que él trabajo era de ella, un par de días después había entrado por primera vez en la empresa y le habían indicado el lugar que ocuparía, el cual sería ser la secretaria de dueño de la empresa... en primer momento ella se había asustado al escuchar que trabajaría para el dueño pero luego de pensarlo concluyó que era la mejor opción y que mejor trabajo pese a su inexperiencia no había podido conseguir; ese mismo día ella se había enterado que su jefe estaba de viaje y que no lo conocería hasta dentro de una semana y así fue... 7 días después de haber comenzado a trabajar ella llevaba unos papeles a la primera planta de la empresa y al salir del ascensor con prisa había chocado con un hombre corpulento, con mucho lamento ella inmediatamente se había disculpado pero al instante también se había dado cuenta que era la primera vez que lo veía y que era muy atractivo, y más si le había sonreído.

Enseguida Hinata había empezado a caminar hacia su destino y mientras lo hacía una de sus compañeras le avisaba que ese hombre era Sasuke Uchiha, su nuevo jefe... haciéndole ver que no había empezado con buen pie la interacción entre jefe y empleada; minutos después había corrido a presentarse con él y pedirle una y mil veces más disculpas por ese pequeño incidente, él simplemente no lo había tomado tanta importancia por lo que todo iba bien; dos meses después Sasuke había decidido cambiarla de puesto porque se había dado cuenta que su secretaria era muy eficiente en su trabajo y que ese puesto era pequeño para ella, por lo que le asignó el puesto de directora de proyectos... lo cual entusiasmó a Hinata, comprendiendo que su vida iba mejorando en muchos aspectos.

Durante el tiempo que trabajaba para Sasuke se había dado cuenta que él era un hombre de mundo y que aunque supiera que había miles de mujeres detrás de Sasuke, él nunca involucraba su trabajo con su vida personal lo cual hiso que en ella creciera una admiración por él, que de a pocos se convirtió en atracción... y lo más increíble de todo era que ella no le era indiferente a él, Hinata aún recordaba con emoción como por primera vez él dejaba de decirle Srta. Hyuga y la llamaba por su nombre, como también por primera vez la había invitado a acompañarlo a una cafetería después de una larga reunión, como una semana después la había invitado a cenar, a ver un espectáculo y después a su apartamento... siendo consciente que sin proponérselo tres meses después se había convertido en una especie de amante del dueño de la empresa, haciéndole llegar a la conclusión de que los cuentos de hadas si existían porque para ella Sasuke era su príncipe... solamente suyo.

- Espero que salgas de tus pensamientos antes de que la velada termine – dijo Sasuke viendo que Hinata completamente sumergida en sus pensamiento

- Oh, lo siento... – se disculpó ella – pensaba en... en la reunión de mañana – mintió ella

En tanto Sasuke solo la miró y supo que ella mentía porque durante esos nueve meses de conocerla había aprendido tantas cosas de ella.

- Recuerda que yo te llevaré a casa – le habló él acercándose un poco a ella y sin dejar de mirarla

- Lo sé – contestó ella sonriéndole – Sr. Uchiha – finalizó logrando que él también sonriera al escucharlo llamar de ese modo tan formal, cuando ambos sabían que simplemente eran Hinata y Sasuke

- Primero cumplamos con nuestras obligaciones – dijo él levantando su copa y llevándola a la boca mientras veía que su madre entraba en la sala acompañada de Karin.

En ese momento Hinata volteó a verlas y supo que Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke, y Karin Uzumaki entraban tan juntas y amigas como siempre porque ella sabía que la madre de Sasuke quería que su hijo sentara cabeza con Karin, porque según ella Karin era la esposa ideal para Sasuke y la pelirroja quería atrapar a toda costa a Sasuke. Una vez más Hinata vio que Karin tenía puesto un elegante y sensual traje negro, conjuntado con su pelo e iba perfectamente maquillada... al verla Hinata creyó que en eso no podía competir con ella pero luego dirigió su mirada a Sasuke y supo que fuera cual fuera las razones él la había elegido a ella y no a Karin.

- Cariño – dijo Karin acercándose a Sasuke y besándole la mejilla – tu madre y yo llegamos un poco tarde por el tráfico – le explicó sonriéndole con sinceridad, pero al fijarse que alguien más estaba al lado de Sasuke, su sincera sonrisa se desvaneció – Hinata... – habló mirándola

- Buenas noches – saludo Hinata tratando de sonreírle

- Buenas noches querida – respondió sonriéndole retadoramente - tráenos a Sasuke y a mí algo de beber – ordenó la pelirroja, mientras que Hinata pensaba en sí debería acatar ese pedido o no, ya que pese a todo Karin era socia de Sasuke, por lo tanto también quizás sea su jefa?

En tanto uno de los muchos camareros pasaba a su lado por lo que Sasuke solo tuvo que levantar una copa para luego dársela a Karin

- Toma – dijo él dándole la copa – ya que estamos todos, será mejor empezar... – finalizó él fríamente alejándose de ambas y subiendo a un pedestal para dar un pequeño discurso antes de cenar.

Ambas vieron que cuando él se subía al pedestal todos los invitados lo recibieron con un cálido aplauso, haciendo que una vez más Hinata sonriera al saber que aunque Sasuke muchas veces era un cruel y duro empresario toda esa gente sabía que él era justo y honesto, por lo que uno siempre sabía en qué situación estaba con Sasuke.

La joven prestó atención a todo lo que él decía a la misma vez que en su mente se recordaba que en ese tiempo junto a él había aprendido a reconocer sus emociones y a lidiar con su temperamento que solo a veces era insoportable, ella sonrió al recordar que la primera vez que vio que él explota ella había querido huir de él porque pensó que se desquitaría con ella y enseguida recordó también que la segunda vez que había vuelto pasar por esa situación ella simplemente lo había abrazado sin decir ninguna palabra mientras él se tranquilizaba, comprendiendo así que esa era la forma correcta de apaciguar su enojo.

Aún no sabía cómo pero el tiempo que estaba junto a él había sido el más maravilloso de su vida a la vez el más complicado porque era muy difícil convivir con todos los rumores de la gente acerca de su relación con él, sin embargo le aliviaba saber que él lo había tomado con madurez ya que en la oficina él siempre era el Sr. Uchiha por decisión de ambos y por respeto a su profesión y a sus compañeros porque ella no quería ningún tipo de favor o preferencia por parte de él con respecto al trabajo.

Hinata salió otra vez de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que Sasuke terminaba de hablar y los invitados volvían a aplaudir, por lo que ella imitó esa acción y empezó a aplaudir otra vez aunque no recordaba muy bien la última parte de ese pequeño discurso.

- Cariño, lo hiciste muy bien! – le felicitó Karin pegándose otra vez a Sasuke, el cual la apartó de él con cortesía

- Gracias – agradeció él – será mejor que cenemos – sugirió haciéndole un gesto a Hinata para que se dirigieran a una mesa.

Los tres se sentaron pero Hinata no podía dejar de sentirse incómoda con los comentarios que la pelirroja hacía porque sentía que era muy despectiva con ella y que buscaban menospreciarla ante los ojos de Sasuke, el cual solo se limitaba a escuchar hasta que invitó a unos cuantos socios más a acompañarlos en la mesa, lo cual ayudó a que el ambiente estuviera mucho más relajado, logrando que Hinata se sintiera más calmada y menos tensa.

- Tu traje es... bonito – habló Karin analizando a Hinata y evitando decirle que ese vestido violeta sin mangas y largo simplemente era precioso y más aún con ese detalle en su cintura – de dónde lo compraste? – preguntó interesada

- Me lo regalaron – contestó Hinata mirando a Sasuke porque él hace un par de días se lo había llevado a su apartamento y le había dicho que tenía un regalo para ella

En tanto él solo sonrió al escucharla porque en verdad Hinata se veía sumamente hermosa en ese vestido, por lo que había valido la pena pagar una gran suma de dinero solamente para verla con ese vestido; por el otro lado Karin entendió el mensaje, por lo que no podía dejar de sentirse fastidiada porque Sasuke nunca le había regalado absolutamente nada y le molestaba saber que lo hacía con una simple empleada suya.

Pasó el tiempo y la velada llegó a su fin, razón por la cual Hinata respiró más que aliviada porque se le había hecho muy difícil no tomar importancia a los intentos de la pelirroja de seducir a Sasuke; lamentablemente las despedidas se le hicieron eternas a ella, pero cuando finalmente estuvo sentada en el moderno auto de Sasuke suspiró mucho más relajada... sabiendo que a partir de ese día tenía una semana de descanso que Sasuke le había dado después de firmar los documentos de compra de su nueva casa, en un principio ella se había negado porque sabía que él no estaba siendo nada objetivo pero luego de pensarlo un poco acepto, por lo que aprovecharía ese tiempo para arreglar y decorar su nueva casa.

- Lista? – preguntó Sasuke poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad

- Más que lista – respondió ella sonriéndole y de pronto escuchó que él encendía el coche y emprendían camino.

Largo tiempo después llegaron al aparcamiento de Sasuke, luego ambos salieron del coche y se dirigieron al ascensor que les subiría al piso de él y cuando entraban a éste ella se había sorprendido un poco al sentir que él la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba... sin nada que objetar Hinata simplemente cerró los ojos y movió su boca al mismo ritmo que él, sintiendo que todo lo que había pasado valía la pena si siempre él la besara y la ansiara de esa forma, porque con él se sentía una joven mujer especial; poco tiempo después y al sentir que había llegado a su destino ambos se separaron y empezaron a andar, hasta que entraron al lujoso y espacioso apartamento de Sasuke.

- Sabes que he querido hacer toda la noche? – preguntó él cerrando la puerta

- No – respondió la joven caminando hacia el interior de la sala

Sasuke sonrió internamente al escucharla porque sabía que ella mentía, así que con rapidez se acercó a ella y sus fuertes brazos la rodearon por detrás, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de ella y sintiendo que el aroma de ella era delicioso.

- He querido quitarte este lindo vestido – le susurró sugerentemente al oído mientras sus manos se aferraban a su estrecha cintura

- Oh... parece una buena idea – vocalizó Hinata cerrando fuertemente los ojos y dejando que la emoción se apoderara completamente de ella porque esos brazos eran cadenas que la ataban a él y la hacían feliz

Ella había comprendido que no había nada mejor en el mundo que dejarse envolver por todo lo que él despertaba en ella, ya que ese era el lugar en el que ella quería estar... con él, ella siempre quería estar con él y complacerlo en lo que él quisiera, porque cada célula de ella necesitaba de él, de sus caricias, de sus besos y de su pasión.

- Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres? – le preguntó él besando sus desnudos hombros y paseando sus manos por las largas piernas femeninas

- Siempre... me lo dices – dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior y cerrando fuertemente los ojos por sentirse tan deseada por él

- Que bueno que lo recuerdes – habló con sarcasmo haciendo a un lado el largo cabello de Hinata y besándole la nuca, logrando que enseguida ella jadeara ante la promesa de una noche más junto a él.

Sin más nada que decir él la giró y logró que ambos estuvieran frente a frente y ambos vieran que en los ojos del hubiera esa llama de deseo... sin dudarlo Hinata enrolló sus manos en el cuello de él y Sasuke bajó un poco la cabeza para poder besarla como desde que la vio por primera vez en ese vestido había querido, él movió sus labios con ansiedad y sintió que ella le respondía de la misma manera, por lo que la besó con más profundidad y pasión sabiendo que nunca había deseado a una mujer como lo hacía con Hinata, porque ella realmente era hermosa... hermosa por dentro y por fuera, ya que ella era inteligente, culta y buena sin ser falsa o artificial, motivo por el cual desde que la conoció Sasuke la quería... en su vida y en su cama, aún se reprochaba como había llegado a esa conclusión pero no podía retroceder el tiempo ni evitar como había comenzado todo, y más aún al saber que Hinata le ponía las cosas fáciles ya que ella casi nunca exigía nada y rara vez se enfadaba, realmente ella aportaba sencillez a su vida.

Sasuke la besó con más pasión y Hinata comprobó una vez más que pese al tiempo ella seguía estremeciéndose ante la caricia más sutil de Sasuke, porque en ese momento solamente era Sasuke, un hombre... y no su jefe. Aún le costaba creer que ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que por primera vez él la había hecho el amor y aunque en un principio ella había lamentado el haberse entregado a un hombre con el que no tenía una relación seria y sobre todo porque le había regalado su virginidad, sin embargo esos pensamientos se borraron al entender que para Sasuke lo que ambos tenían era mucho más de lo que él podía dar porque todos sabían que él tenía fobia al compromiso.

Sin dejar de besarse con pasos lentos y torpes caminaron hasta que llegaron a la habitación principal... ambos estaban a unos cuantos pasos de la cama, ambos levantaron el rostro y por un momento ella creyó que en poco tiempo ella lograría que Sasuke la amara porque esos ojos le decían que ese sueño se podía hacer realidad y que podían tener un futuro juntos.

- Sasuke, yo... – trataba de decir lo que sentía pero antes de que ella continuara él besó sus labios apasionadamente justo antes de que la voz de ella escapara nuevamente de sus labios y la pegó a su cuerpo con fuerza.

Al ser conscientes que sus ropas sobraban y que eran una barrera, ambos con ansiedad comenzaron a desabrochar cada botón y a desvestirse el uno al otro porque deseaban sentirse piel contra piel de forma inmediata, ambos eran dos bocas besándose deliciosamente y cuatro manos acariciándose con erotismo ya que ambos sabían cómo actuar y como tocarse porque ambos se conocían más de lo que hubieran imaginado; ya completamente desnudos Sasuke la recostó en la cama y por unos segundos la observó y disfrutó la vista, comprobando una vez más que Hinata era preciosa, con ese cuerpo femenino, suave y perfecto, y lo que le excitó más era saber que ella lo reclamaba como hombre, estaba a su espera y solamente él podía tenerla de esa forma.

Volvió a la realidad al verla sonreír y al ver que ella alzaba los brazos y tiraba de él demostrando así cuanto deseaba tenerlo, sin más que pensar él colocó su peso sobre el de ella mientras la volvía a besar y sus manos se volvían a perder en cada curva de ese femenino cuerpo.

En tanto Hinata abrumada por las caricias que recibía se recordaba que Sasuke era un amante sumamente generoso y que siempre estaba decidido a dar todo el placer posible y que además tenía un cuerpo perfecto del cual podía presumir... aún recordaba con nostalgia que la primera vez que estuvo con él, ella se había sentido consumida por el deseo de Sasuke así que solo se había aferrado a él mientras dejaba que él hiciera todo lo que quisiera con ella, pero de eso a este tiempo había cambiado mucho ya que Sasuke le había enseñado a relajarse y a disfrutar completamente de su sexualidad, por lo que ahora ella recibía y daba placer. Sin poder evitarlo Hinata gimió con fuerza al sentir que él la besaba con gran maestría los pechos, por lo que sin deseo de esperar más y sin necesidad de más preámbulo ella se abrazó a su espalda y empezó a acariciarlo a la misma vez que abría las piernas y se movía intencionalmente contra la erección de él, logrando que él tanto como ella gimieran ante el contacto.

- Hinata – le reprendió él al darse cuenta que ella quería apresurar las cosas porque él quería tomarse su tiempo ya que deseaba verla rogar por él

- Qu...eé? – preguntó ella inocentemente sintiendo que él levantaba un poco el rostro y la miraba con intensidad, él decidió no decir nada y solamente pegó su rostro al de ella y volvió a besarla.

Ambos siguieron besándose por interminables segundos mientras aspiraban el aroma de los dos que se mezclaba en el aire, hasta que él alineó sus caderas con los de ellas y sin más demora entró en ella, introduciéndose en su más honda calidez y sintiéndose maravillado, mientras ella producía un grito ahogado y se aferraba fuertemente a sus hombros para no desvanecerse de placer... a la misma vez que sentía que él la llenaba por completo y que su interior lo hacía prisionero, apenas había pasado dos días desde que no había estado con él y ahora sentía que había extrañado demasiado a no volver a tenerlo dentro. Ella gimió con fuerza otra vez al sentir que él se deslizaba un poco hacia afuera y luego volvía a entrar en ella, a la misma vez que enterraba su rostro en el cuello de ella.

- Hina... – gimió él agarrándole de la cintura y mordiéndole suavemente el cuello al sentir que el grado de excitación de ella era el mismo que el de él

Ella sonrió al escucharlo llamar de esa forma porque él siempre le decía así solamente cuando tenían intimidad... sin demora ella empezó a moverse para incitarlo a repetir una y otra vez la acción, y a moverse a un ritmo que los llevaría al culmen de la satisfacción; enseguida los gemidos y jadeos se hicieron más fuertes, ambas caderas se contoneaban de un lado a otro sincronizadamente, logrando que una exquisita fricción se dé entre ellos y que segundo a segundo sea más placentera.

La joven se aferró con más fuerza a los hombros masculinos y por unos segundos abrió los ojos y jadeó al ser consciente que aunque pasaran miles de años nunca podría encontrar a un hombre que la hiciera sentir como una mujer hermosa, sensual y única... y que además con ningún hombre sentiría lo que con él siente, por lo que desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba que Sasuke Uchiha fuera el único hombre que la tocara y la tuviera de esa forma porque solo con él se sentía tan viva... Hinata cerró otra vez los ojos al sentir que él seguía meciéndose lentamente, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo que iba incrementando de a pocos mientras que sus labios dejaban besos húmedos aquí y allá, haciendo que dentro de ella se fuera expandiendo una ola de calor extremo y que de su boca no dejaran de salir cantos eróticos que demostraban cuando ella también disfrutaba, porque su necesidad por él nunca se saciaba y su deseo por tenerlo cerca nunca terminaría.

- Sasukeee! – exclamó ella clavándole las uñas en su ancha espalda en comparación de la suya

- Lo sé – simplemente dijo él sabiendo a lo que ella se refería porque reconocía ese tono de voz con él que le había llamado

Enseguida él enganchó su brazo derecho alrededor de su rodilla, abriéndole las piernas mientras comenzaba a empujar con más ímpetu y firmeza, mientras que la otra mano que seguía en su cadera hacía que la levantara un poco para chocar con la de él, lo cual hiso que se ganara más gemidos por parte de ella y recordándose que esa mujer le hacía perder la cabeza, como en ese momento lo estaba haciendo. Él levantó el rostro y apoyó su frente contra la de ella mientras sus caderas seguían haciendo su trabajo y veía que en los ojos de ella reflejaba algo a lo cual ya se estaba acostumbrando... Sasuke la siguió embistiendo con profundidad mientras percibía que ella se aferraba a su espalda y alzaba las caderas e iba a su encuentro.

Por el otro lado Hinata sentía el fuego creciendo en su interior, no sabía si era por calor de él o si era por la pasión del momento, pero sabía que se extendía a lo largo de cada poro de su cuerpo y que dentro de poco iba alcanzar aquel cielo donde solo él la llevaba... por lo que sin dudarlo bajó sus delicadas manos por el cuerpo masculino hasta que llegó a sus caderas y apretó sus músculos bajo sus manos al ritmo de sus empujes porque quería más de él, mucho más... lo cual causó que la pasión de él comenzara a desatarse violentamente.

Como muchas otras noches Hinata se sentía embriagada por la forma que Sasuke golpeaba su cadera contra la de ella, en medio de sus gemidos sonrió al pensar que ella una vez más había sacado el lado más pasional de Sasuke... ella dio un fuerte jadeo al sentir una temblorosa tensión en sus músculos por lo que se movió de la misma forma frenética que él, dejando que se hundiera más y más y mucho más profundo dentro de ella, gimió con fuerza otra vez al sentir la fuerza de sus golpes, pero siguió moviéndose junto a él hasta que lo vio apretar los dientes y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, por lo que ella cerró con fuerza los ojos y se concentró en la unión íntima de ambos mientras sentía que él aumentaba la fuerza y la velocidad de sus embestidas hasta que ella gritó su nombre y sus músculos internos se contraían... logrando que los movimientos de él se hicieran más difíciles y más tensos, haciendo que él también llegara al punto máximo de ese acto.

- Sasuke... – susurró ella sin aliento sintiendo que ondas de estremecimiento y placer seguían recorriendo el cuerpo de ambos, hasta que de pronto sintió todo el peso de aquel cuerpo masculino que tenía encima suyo.

Con una sonrisa y aún mientras su corazón tronaba y ella luchaba por respirar, sus manos subieron a sus húmedos cabellos de Sasuke y los acarició suavemente, demostrándose a ambos que la relación que ambos tenían era más que simplemente sexo... que lo suyo iba más ella de lo netamente físico y que quizás pronto ambos afrontarían ese hecho.

Poco tiempo después y sabiéndose exhaustos a causa del difícil día de trabajo que habían tenido, de la tensa celebración de aniversario y de la gran actividad física ambos se levantaron y fueron a darse una ducha relajante, ambos se enjabonaron y enjuagaron el uno al otro bajo el agua y una vez estuvieron secos volvieron a la habitación y se metieron en la cama, donde por unos momentos se acariciaron y se besaron suavemente bajo las sábanas... hasta que el sueño los vencía, Hinata vio que él cerraba los ojos y antes de que ella hiciera lo mismo le susurró un "gracias" a Sasuke porque él se había convertido en su mundo y en lo único que deseaba en esta vida, por lo que no sabría qué hacer si alguna vez él la dejara o si simplemente se cansara de ella! sin más que pensar o decir ella también cerró los ojos y se durmió en los brazos de él deseando que su fantasía nunca se estropeara...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gracias y sigan leyendo...

Importante:

- **Para ****Mishiel-chan Uchihalove****:** Primero quiero agradecerte por tomarte el tiempo en leer las historias que publico y luego quiero decirte que la idea de viaje al pasado me ha maravillado por lo que ya tengo en mente la trama de la historia, así que estoy pensando en escribirla y publicarla apenas termine "el amor comienza" en simultanea de otra historia, porque ya tendré más tiempo y podré escribir más.

- **Para todos los que me pidieron "cambios de sexo":** debo confesar que nunca leía una historia de esa trama por lo que primero me gustaría que me recomendaran algunas de ellas para que en algún momento yo puedo escribir un fic basado en cambios de sexo.

- **Para todos los que dejaron sus Reviews:** gracias por sus ideas y les prometo que en algún momento tomaré en cuenta sus ideas y las plasmare en un fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

De apoco se irán revelando como se inició todo este romance...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 2 "GRATA COMPAÑÍA"**

Un nuevo día empezaba... por lo que los rayos del sol entraban una de las ventanas de la habitación, golpeando directamente en el rostro de Hinata, así que se restregó los ojos con ganas, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz... inmediatamente ella se dio cuenta que tenía compañía ya que sintió la respiración de él y sintió la calidez de su cuerpo, recordándose que una vez más había pasado la noche con él; con una sonrisa abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de él, ella vio que Sasuke todavía dormía y sin moverse solo lo miró, con sus ojos ella detalló el rostro de Sasuke, la frente, la nariz, los labios, hasta el cuello era perfecto, sin embargo su mirada se quedó viendo sus parpados cerrados... y sonrió al pensar que en ese momento él no era el empresario cruel sino que solamente era un hombre que dormía plácidamente.

También recordó ambos habían aprendido mucho en ese tiempo juntos... ya que desde la primera vez que ella lo vio creyó que Sasuke era demasiado intimidante para entablar una conversación y que era un hombre inalcanzable para ella, sin embargo eso no había sido del todo cierto; en tanto ella había adquirido mayor confianza y carácter en su personalidad, lo cual le hacía falta... ella sonrió al pensar que en ese último año muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Hinata lo siguió mirando por largo tiempo hasta que se percató que ya era un poco tarde y que seguramente él quería y debería irse a trabajar a la oficina, mientras que ella tenía una semana de descanso y debía llevar algunas cosas a su nueva casa.

- Sasuke – lo llamó tratando de despertarlo – Sasuke, despierta – insistió ella logrando que él abriera los ojos y la observara con una mirada algo somnolienta – hoy aún es jueves y vas a llegar tarde – le dijo ella acariciándole una mejilla

- El jefe puede llegar tarde – contestó él mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella sonrió al escucharlo y aunque deseaba tenerlo a su lado todo el día sabía que ese día él tenía asuntos muy importantes que atender

- Pensé que tenías una reunión importante hoy – le recordó ella

- Es en la tarde – le avisó él

Ella sonrió también al escucharlo, se acomodó mejor para poder abrazarlo y cerró los ojos pensando que su día no había podido empezar mejor... porque para ella era fantástico despertar con él!

- Entonces, voy a prepararte el desayuno – propuso ella dándole un casto beso en el cuello – y luego de desayunar podemos ir a dar una vuelta – dijo sonriente pero luego se recordó que quizás él no tenía tiempo - solo si quieres... – finalizó alejándose lo necesario y mirándole el rostro

- De acuerdo – aceptó él

- ¡Genial! – exclamó ella sonriendo y tratando de levantarse de la cama pero dos fuertes brazos la retuvieron

- Espera, primero lo primero – vocalizó él levemente mientras su boca buscaba la boca de ella y poder encontrarse en un beso, porque no lograba dejar de desearla

Ella sonrió otra vez al sentir que él la besaba por lo que inmediatamente empezó a mover su boca junto a la de él de forma lenta y exquisita al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos a su nuca y hundió sus dedos en el cabello de él sin parar el movimiento de su boca en ningún momento; con el transcurso de los largos segundos ese besó delicado pasó a ser más apasionado, logrando que ambos entendieran que ambos nunca dejaban de desearse... mientras ambos se besaban las manos de ambos empezaban a acariciarse y de a poco Sasuke empezó a moverse lentamente hasta ponerse encima de Hinata porque pese al tiempo él aún no lograba saciarse de ella... y estaba seguro que eso no pasaría en un tiempo cercano, razón por la cual la mantendría a su lado el tiempo necesario.

*°* Luego de haber vuelto a estar en los brazos del otro ambos se dieron una ducha juntos y luego regresaron al dormitorio y se vistieron; mientras ella se vestía recordaba con alegría que desde hace tres meses ella siempre tenía ropa en el armario de Sasuke y lo mismo pasaba con ella porque en su antiguo apartamento la ropa de Sasuke también ya ocupa un espacio en su armario y que seguramente pasaría lo mismo en su nueva casa, Hinata suspiró de felicidad al recordar también que siempre era él quien daba el primer paso en todo! ya que había sido Sasuke él que la había seducido, el que le había propuesto tener una relación algo extraña y el que había sugerido tener ropa de cada uno en la casa del otro mientras que ella solo aceptaba todo porque no quería presionarlo y solo esperaba manteniendo la esperanza que él le propusiera tener una relación más formal, que la presentara ante todos como su novia y que quizás algún día le propusiera matrimonio... llena de fe Hinata vivía el momento y vivía su fantasía ignorando todos sus temores.

Luego de terminar de vestirse y como lo había prometido ella preparó el desayuno y luego de cierto tiempo ambos desayunaron tranquilamente y después decidieron salir, razón por la cual ella estaba sentada en medio de la sala esperando que él terminara una llamada telefónica, vio que él habla con un tono de voz serio y seco ante lo cual sonrió al pensar que nadie como ella conocía al verdadero Sasuke... que nadie sabía que detrás de ese aspecto duro había un hombre que la hacía feliz con el más simple detalle y que una sonrisa suya irradiaba vitalidad.

- Vamos... – dijo él sacándola de sus pensamientos y abriendo la puerta de su apartamento

- Por supuesto! – respondió ella sonriéndole y saliendo de ese lugar

Ambos salieron y se dirigieron al ascensor para tiempo después subir al coche de Sasuke e ir a una galería donde habría una exposición de pintura ya que a parte de la devoción por sus profesiones y la congeneidad en las finanzas, increíblemente ambos también compartían ciertos gustos como el arte y la música, sin embargo un punto en el que nunca llegaban a un acuerdo era en ciertos criterios filosóficos porque ambos podían pasar horas y horas discrepando en ese aspecto, para luego cansarse de tanto hablar y llegar a un consenso que los favoreciera a ambos, o eso creía Hinata porque Sasuke siempre quería ganaba aunque ella no se daba cuenta o prefería no hacerlo.

Luego de pasar la mañana en esa galería ambos se fueron a almorzar en un restaurante un poco alejado de la ciudad y con un paisaje hermoso, donde disfrutaron de una comida deliciosa y donde platicaron de diversas cosas; al ver que ya era más de la una de la tarde ambos decidieron regresar, él la dejó en un centro comercial porque sabía que ella deseaba comprar algunas cosas para arreglar y decorar su nueva casa mientras que él debía sumergirse en sus asuntos. Luego ambos se despidieron y Sasuke arrancó el coche y se marchó mientras que Hinata levantaba una mano en forma de despedida y dentro de ella deseaba volverlo a ver pronto.

Luego de hacer sus compras Hinata pasó la tarde acomodando los utensilios de cocina porque deseaba que su cocina se viera bonita y después hiso lo mismo con su nueva habitación porque de todos los ambientes de la casa quería que ese lugar fuera el más sobresaliente de todos... ya que sabía que esa habitación también la compartiría con él en algún momento, así que puso una foto de él en un portarretratos y lo colocó encima de su mesa de noche, y mientras ordenaba el armario decidió dejar un espacio libre para la ropa de él... sonrió ante ese pensamiento deseando que las cosas siguieran encaminándose bien como hasta ese entonces; luego ella siguió en lo suyo hasta que su teléfono móvil empezaba a sonar por lo que se apresuró a contestar:

- Hinata, soy Ino – dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea, quien era una compañera de trabajo en la empresa y que había sido la primera con la que Hinata había entablado amistad al entrar a trabajar de eso ya más de nueve meses.

- Hola... cómo estás? – preguntó amablemente a su amiga pensando que la rubia seguramente tendría mucho trabajo

- Muy mal... – respondió – tengo algunos problemas con el informe mensual y por eso quiero pedirte que me ayudes

- Lo siento, no puedo porque tengo una semana de descanso – le explicó

- Lo sé, pero tú eres muy buena en esto y necesito tu ayuda – pidió otra vez – si no le entrego el informe mañana a primera hora el Sr. Uchiha se molestará y ya sabes cómo es cuando alguien incumple su trabajo, Hinata ayúdame por favor...

Hinata la escuchó y supo que Ino tenía razón porque conocía a Sasuke y sabía que si es alguien incumplía con su trabajo él llegaba a enfadarse demasiado y que si su amiga no cumplía su trabajo él era capaz de despedirla sin ningún tipo de remordimiento por más que ella le rogara que no lo hiciera.

- Está bien, dónde quieres que nos veamos? – preguntó Hinata logrando que escuchara un gritito de emoción de su amiga

- Te parece si dentro de media hora nos vemos en la cafetería de enfrente? – propuso ella refiriéndose a la que había enfrente de la empresa

- De acuerdo, nos vemos – dijo Hinata cortando la llamada porque debía salir inmediatamente a ese lugar o no llegaría en media hora

La joven tomó un taxi y con rapidez se dirigió hacia esa cafetería...

Tiempo después Hinata miró por la ventana del taxi y vislumbró a lo lejos el edificio de la empresa pensando que seguramente él estaría muy ocupado y ajetreado con su trabajo; el sol ya se escondía y ella deseaba regresar a casa antes de que anocheciera y entonces ella miró su reloj y supo que se había pasado 10 minutos de la hora acordada con Ino, por lo que cuando el vehículo se detuvo ella bajó de él inmediatamente para luego casi correr a la cafetería porque se sentía mal al haber tardado porque Ino era una de sus contadas amigas, por lo que solo esperaba que la rubia siguiera en ese lugar y así fue porque la vio...

- Siento haber tardado – se disculpó Hinata mientras se sentaba al frente de Ino

- No te preocupes – dijo la rubia sacando un portafolio que contenía varios papeles – míralos y dime dónde me estoy equivocando – habló dándole a Hinata aquellos papeles para que ella los revisara.

Ambas entre café y café estuvieron en ese lugar por más de una hora mientras hablaban y buscaban el error que Ino había cometido en ese informe, tiempo después Hinata suspiró con alivió al encontrar el error y luego le explicó a Ino logrando que ella lo comprendiera.

- Gracias, te debo una – reconoció Ino sonriéndole

- No fue nada – decía una Hinata satisfecha de haber podido ayudar a su amiga – ya es de noche, debo irme – le avisó después de mirar su reloj

- Pero primero terminemos nuestro café – propuso Ino sonriendo al pensar que habían pedido muchas tazas de café; Hinata asintió e hiso lo que su amiga dijo.

Ambas entablaron una pequeña plática sobre el difícil día que Ino había tenido dentro de la oficina mientras Hinata la escuchaba con comprensión porque ella también tenía algunos días así, solo que ella tenía el respaldo de Sasuke por lo que no se preocupaba tanto si es que por un error la despidieran de su trabajo, sin embargo siempre buscaba hacer su trabajo con eficiencia para demostrar que era buena en lo suyo.

- Has visto hoy al Sr. Uchiha? – de pronto preguntó Ino sorprendiendo a Hinata

Ella pensó un poco en su respuesta y al recordarse que Ino sabía la relación que tenía con Sasuke y que además era su mejor amiga decidió ser honesta.

- Sí, al medio día – respondió Hinata – por qué preguntas? – cuestionó inquieta

- Lo que pasa es que ayer después de la fiesta muchos te vieron subirte a su coche – le explicó mirándola – y ya sabes... todos en la empresa han hablado de eso

- Me lo suponía – vocalizó sin ánimo de hablar de eso

- Pero lo que más llamó la atención es que después de que ustedes se fueran Karin prácticamente nos gritó que muy pronto ella sería la esposa del Sr. Uchiha y que por ahora dejaba que él se divirtiera contigo – le informó con detalle Ino viendo que el rostro de su amiga se ensombrecía por lo que escuchaba – él no te dijo nada acerca de ese supuesto matrimonio? – preguntó

- No, porque ellos nunca han tenido nada – replicó Hinata sintiéndose dolida

- Lo sé pero a la Sra. Mikoto parece agradarle Karin – habló Ino lamentando inmediatamente haberlo dicho porque vio que su amiga apretaba fuertemente las manos y desviaba la mirada a otro lado sintiéndose herida – lo siento... no debí decirlo – se disculpó sin perder tiempo

- No, no importa – habló Hinata tratando de sonreír – yo ya sé eso, pero a pesar de todo... él está conmigo – mencionó más para ella misma que para Ino porque necesitaba convencerse que él la prefería a ella y no a Karin

- Sí, claro que es así! – exclamó Ino dándole ánimos a su amiga – el Sr. Uchiha es muy inteligente y por eso te ha escogido a ti en vez de la loca de Karin – finalizó

Sin más que decir ambas arreglaron los papeles y pagaron la cuenta para después salir de esa cafetería porque ya era de noche y el frío ya se hacía presente.

- No le vayas a decir que me ayudaste – rogó Ino porque no deseaba que su jefe creyera que era una incapaz en su trabajo

- No, claro que no le diré nada – le alivió con sus palabras

- Por cierto, que te parece si mañana por la tarde me acompañas a hacer algunas compras? – propuso la rubia mientras Hinata pensaba en su respuesta porque no quería que Sasuke tuviera intención de invitarla a alguna parte y ella ya hubiera planeado otra salida, pero enseguida recordó que él también tendría otra reunión en la tarde

- Sí, claro que te acompaño – respondió la joven

Enseguida Hinata tomó su taxi y se fue con destino a su apartamento porque aún no había terminado de mudarse a su nueva casa y además de que quería que la primera noche que pasara en ese lugar fuera con Sasuke, miró por una de las ventanas del taxi y vio que era una noche muy estrellada mientras en su cabeza se preguntaba ¿qué estará haciendo Sasuke? sin poder reprimirse ante la curiosidad tomó su teléfono móvil y decidió llamarlo, al cabo de pocos segundos él contestó:

- Hola – dijo Sasuke a través de la otra línea

- Hola... – respondió Hinata mientras sonreía al escuchar su voz – terminaste tu reunión? – preguntó ella

- Así es, hace media hora – le avisó

- Y cómo te fue? – quiso saber más que interesada

- Muy bien, solo falta finiquitar algunos detalles – suspiró – ya sabes... papeles y más papeles – le dijo porque sabía que ella tenía el mismo lenguaje que él

- Lo supuse...

- Por cierto dónde estás? – preguntó él al escuchar cierto ruido que llamó su atención

- Estoy rumbo a mi apartamento y tú? – dijo sonriendo ella

- Estoy a punto de llegar a la casa de mi madre

- Pasó algo malo? – preguntó la joven con preocupación

- No, solamente que me llamó diciéndome que quería verme con urgencia – le explicó él, sin tener mucho conocimiento de lo que su madre le tenía que decir

- Oh, seguramente quiere hablar contigo – afirmó ella

- Eso parece

- Sasuke, todo bien en la oficina? – cuestionó ella recordando las palabras de Ino

- Todo bien – mintió él porque no quería decirle el revuelo que había causado que la noche anterior la llevara junto a él a esa celebración, ya que durante todo ese día él se había percatado que la mayoría cuchicheaba a sus espaldas pero nunca le decían nada directamente – y tú qué hiciste en la tarde? – preguntó cambiando de tema

- Ya sabes... primero fui de compras y luego arreglé un poco la casa – sonrió – en unos días más ya podré mudarme – dijo pero enseguida se mordió los labios al pensar en hacerle una invitación – ya sabes que eres bienvenido... – finalizó ella escuchando que él se reía, por lo que ella también lo hiso

- Gracias... – dijo él con burla – ya llegué a mi destino, debó cortar – le avisó

- Sí, que tengas buenas noches... – habló ella y sonrió con más emoción al escuchar que él le decía "hasta mañana"

Lo cual le indicaba que quizás al día siguiente él la llamara para salir a alguna parte o si es que esa era la promesa de otra noche juntos...

Contenta de hablar hablado con él Hinata sonrió... porque se sentía feliz de que mientras el tiempo transcurría ellos se conocían mejor y hasta se llevaban mejor! lo cual era un avance inquebrantable...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sigan leyendo...


	3. Chapter 3

El último capítulo por ahora, otro día les traeré más capítulos...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 3 "ENFRENTAMIENTO"**

Al día siguiente Hinata se había despertado un poco tarde pero como no tenía que ir a la oficina decidió dormir un poco más... tiempo después ella se despertó más que relajada y fue a preparar su desayuno, pero después de ello siguió empacando algunas cosas de mucha importancia para ella porque tenido decidido que al día siguiente debería terminar de mudarse; después de tener una mañana ajetreada ella se preparó algo para almorzar y después se dio una ducha rápida porque sabía que debía estar puntual con Ino, tiempo después y cuando ya era media tarde ella entraba en un enorme centro comercial y veía que la rubia ya la esperaba sentada frente a una fuente de agua.

- Tan puntual como siempre – habló Ino poniéndose de pie y viendo a Hinata

- Casi siempre – contestó la joven sonriendo

- Bien, pues empecemos... – sentenció jalando a Hinata y empezando a hacer un gran recorrido

Ambas pasaron unas horas extenuantes ya que aseguraban que habían recorrido todo el centro comercial por lo menos unas dos veces, porque ambas disfrutaban de ir de compras... claro que la que más lo hacía era la rubia mientras que a Hinata le divertía ver que Ino nunca estaba satisfecha por su adquisición; luego ambas se sentaron a descansar en una heladería mientras hacían uno u otro comentario, pero de pronto a Hinata le nació una duda:

- Entregaste el informe? – preguntó

- Sí, lo hice y créeme que te debo mi vida! – exclamó la rubia reflejando sinceridad

- No es para tanto – dijo Hinata quitándole importancia

- ¡Lo es! – replicó Ino – porque no puedes imaginar el humor que hoy se ha traído el Sr. Uchiha – movió la cabeza recordando ese mal momento - pienso que tuviste mucha suerte de estar de días libres porque creo que hasta a ti te hubiera gritoneado

En tanto Hinata lo escuchó incrédula porque le era difícil creer en lo que su amiga le decía porque apenas la noche anterior había hablado con él y parecía que todo andaba bien y que él estaba de buen humor.

- Hablas en serio? – preguntó queriendo asegurarse de la respuesta

- ¡Muy enserio! – exclamó – sabes a cuántos despidió hoy sin ningún motivo aparente? – preguntó horrorizada – a cuatro... hoy despidió a cuatro! y por más que ellos le rogaron que no lo hiciera él no tuvo piedad y simplemente los echó – habló con resignación

- Él no es así... – lo defendió – tuvo que haber una fuerte razón para que los despidiera – argumentó Hinata sabiendo que él no echaría a alguien sin motivo alguno

- A nosotros también nos sorprendió – la miró - todos sabemos que él muy estricto pero nunca lo habíamos visto actuar de esa forma – suspiró frustrada – despedir a alguien solo porque le dio ganas de hacerlo, nunca esperamos algo así...

Hinata la escuchó y supo que tenía razón porque eso no era propio de él... porque él era demasiado racional en su trabajo y ella lo había comprobado cuando por primera vez le llamó la atención por haber llegado tarde por unos minutos, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que había otro motivo de su mal humor, pero qué podría ser?

- Tú no sabes nada? – preguntó de pronto la rubia porque sabía que su jefe con Hinata era totalmente distinto y que probablemente ella conocería la razón de su enfado

- No, ayer por la noche hablamos pero no parecía estar molesto por algo – se sinceró

- Pues si tú no sabes la razón menos nosotros la vamos a saber – dijo con resignación - por cierto, cuando salía de la oficina vi que la Sra. Mikoto y Karin entraban en su oficina

Apenas al escucharlo Hinata se tensó porque no estaba enterada ni sabía nada acerca de ese encuentro, lo único que sabía era que la noche anterior Sasuke se reunió con su madre... al pensar en ello inmediatamente su cerebro se iluminó al llegar a la conclusión que ese encuentro con su madre tuvo que alterar a Sasuke para que este enfadado. Sin deseo de dar más detalles Hinata cambió de tema abruptamente porque no encontraba respuestas a muchas preguntas que ella se formulaba.

El tiempo siguió pasando y cuando ambas se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo decidieron parar con las compras y irse cada una a su respectiva casa, por lo que ambas tomaron sus bolsas y empezaron a caminar con dirección a la salida, ambas caminaron unos metros mientras veían el estacionamiento a lado hasta que a lo lejos pudieron ver que Karin caminaba hacia ellas acompañada de otra mujer, Hinata sintió una opresión al ver lo bien vestida y maquillada que estaba y que se había reunido con Sasuke de esa forma, sin embargo ella sabía que no debía mostrarse vulnerable porque la pelirroja podría sacar provecho... eso había aprendido con el tiempo y con cada golpe verbal de ella.

- Oh, querida... – mencionó con sarcasmo la pelirroja parada frente a Hinata y alegre de haber encontrado el momento ideal de decirle unas cuantas cosas

- Buenas noches – saludó simplemente porque no quería ningún enfrentamiento

- Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, a solas – aclaró Karin mirando de reojo a la rubia

En tanto Hinata la escuchó y pensó que sería correcto hablar con ella pero luego de pensarlo decidió aceptar porque suponía que le quería hablar del encuentro que tuvo con Sasuke y con su madre, lo que le interesaba saber y así que asintió con la cabeza.

- Sube al auto y ahí hablamos – sugirió la pelirroja mientras veía que Hinata se subía al coche en la parte trasera – y tú puedes irte – ordenó mirando a Ino

- No, me quedó a esperarla – advirtió la rubia mirándola con irá

Karin sola la miró y se subió al auto también mientras se aseguraba de cerrar bien las ventanas porque no deseaba que nadie escuchara su conversación

- Sabes que hoy me reuní con Sasuke y su madre? – preguntó la pelirroja directo al tema a tratar

- Lo sé – contestó Hinata tratando de sonar tranquila y evitando que se le notará inquieta porque Sasuke no se lo había dicho sino que se había enterado por Ino

- Ya sabes que yo siempre me llevado bien con Mikoto y sabes que yo soy la mujer ideal para su hijo – le recordó – y sabes qué? los tres llegamos a un acuerdo – dijo con voz burlona y sin dejar de sonreír

La joven inmediatamente se puso tensa y temerosa de saber el dichoso acuerdo por lo que bajó la mirada, ¿acaso Sasuke por fin había cedido ante Karin? ¿Realmente iban a casarse? No! ella aún no podía hacer conjeturas y menos conociendo a Karin y sabiendo que ella siempre buscaba construir un muro entre ella y Sasuke

- Cuál? – preguntó finalmente Hinata levantando el rostro y mirándola

- Dentro de unos meses él y yo nos casaremos – le informó sonriendo, pero en el otro lado estaba Hinata que había aguantado la respiración al haber escuchado eso – y que mientras tanto él tiene mi venia para seguir divirtiéndose contigo, pero que tarde o temprano tú tendrás que hacerte a un lado – sonrió otra vez – claro que si lo haces pronto es mejor para ti... - finalizó

Hinata enseguida giró el rostro porque sabía que lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos pero que debía reprimirlas porque nunca debía mostrarse débil frente a su rival, y eso precisamente se lo había enseñado él... no dejar ver a nadie cuan afectado se estaba.

- Mientes... – vocalizó Hinata volviendo a mirarla y mostrándose calmada – Sasuke no pudo llegar a ese acuerdo... – decía porque no se creía que Sasuke fuera tan cínico ya que apenas en un día anterior habían intimado y era imposible pensar que al día siguiente se comprometiera con otra mujer, él no era así... se dijo así misma Hinata.

- Si quieres puedes llamarlo y preguntárselo tú misma – retó Karin pasándole su teléfono móvil – es más, hasta me agrada la idea que él mismo te diga que tú solo eres una más de sus conquistas, una amante más... – habló con acidez en sus palabras – mientras que yo sí seré su esposa

Hinata enfocó su mirada en el aparato que Karin le pasaba y pensó en si debería llamarlo o no, quería hacerlo... pero y sí él realmente le confirmaba todo lo que Karin decía? No, no podría soportar escucharlo decir esa crueldad

- Vamos, llámalo! – retó otra vez Karin – y convéncete que Sasuke siempre ha sido mío... – sonrió – mientras que tú y las demás solo han sido las amantes! – finalizó con los ojos llenos de furia y levantando el rostro con seguridad y decisión

Sin decir nada Hinata desvió la mirada y se contuvo las ganas de llorar, así que tomó un gran respiro y luego volvió a mirar a Karin para decirle con la más calma posible:

- Hablaré personalmente con Sasuke – anunció abriendo la puerta y tratando de salir

- Me parece bien... que él te diga a la cara que solo fuiste la mujer de turno en su cama! – concluyó la pelirroja mientras seguía sonriendo y cerraba la puerta del coche

Hinata solo la escuchó pero no volteó a verla porque por sus mejillas ya se deslizaban lágrimas y ahogaba sus sollozos, ella escuchó que el coche arrancaba y que se iba de ese lugar, lo cual la alivió de alguna forma.

- Hinata... – la llamó Ino mirándola prácticamente destrozada y comprendiéndolo porque había escuchado la última frase que Karin había dicho

- Estoy bien... – contestó limpiándose las lágrimas y tratando de sonreír porque no quería preocupar a su amiga

- Habla con él – recomendó la rubia mirándola con pena

- Lo haré – suspiró – pero ahora debo irme... – finalizó Hinata caminando rápidamente y alejándose de ese lugar porque en ese momento tenía una necesidad inimaginable de estar sola.

Ella no quería que nadie la viera afectada y destrozada por lo que le dijeron, así que lo mejor era huir de ese lugar...

O=O+O=O+O=O+O=O+O=O+O=O+O=O+O=O

En otro lugar un hombre desde lo más alto de un edificio miraba a través de una mampara de cristal el resplandor de las luces de la ciudad... Sasuke suspiró con pesadez al recordarse que había tenido un día muy difícil, porque primero había tenido que despertarse temprano pese a que no había podido dormir casi nada después de la charla que tuvo con su madre la noche anterior, luego había tenido demasiado trabajo en la mañana y su tarde había sido muy intensa porque primero había tenido la visita de su madre y de Karin, y para finalizar el día había tenido una última reunión con algunos inversionistas extranjeros que le produjeron un verdadero dolor de cabeza... no había duda que ese día había sido el peor después de mucho tiempo, ahora él solo rezaba no tener algo que empeorara su día.

- Adelante – dijo Sasuke al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta

- Sr. Los inversionistas desean que Ud. los acompañe a una cena – le informó su secretaria viendo que su jefe miraba la ciudad y que al parecer su enojo había cesado por fin, lo cual agradeció.

- En unos minutos bajo – contestó él sin mucho ánimo

- Sí Sr. con permiso – finalizó la joven saliendo de su oficina

En tanto Sasuke al ver el resplandor de las luces deseaba saber qué estaría haciendo Hinata porque ella de alguna forma totalmente extraña y desconocida para él lo tranquilizaba y mejoraba su humor... haciéndole pensar que quizás después de terminar esa cena él podría ir a desesterares con ella.

- Ya le dije que bajo enseguida! – exclamó colérico al escuchar que la puerta se abría y porque pensó que nuevamente su secretaria volvía a insistir pero al voltear vio que no era ella sino que era otra persona... – qué haces aquí? – preguntó él identificando a la otra persona

- Vine a hablar contigo... – contestó

Sasuke lo miró por unos segundos porque lo último que quería en ese momento era escucharlo, sin importar lo que dijera...

- Parece que estás de malas... – habló su rubio amigo al darse cuenta que Sasuke estaba muy irritable

- Así es – contestó el Uchiha sentándose en su escritorio – así que no estoy de humor para soportarte – le advirtió

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo porque ya te dije que necesito que hablamos – insistió parándose frente del otro y con la intención de llegar a una solución con algo que lo tenía muy mal e inquieto desde hace meses.

- De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó mirándolo directamente

- De Hinata – respondió con voz seria y deseando que esta vez llegara a convencer a su amigo de que acabara con toda esa farsa

En tanto Sasuke sentía que nuevamente la furia se apoderara de él porque no estaba dispuesto a hablar de Hinata.

- ¡No empieces! – exclamó Sasuke poniéndose de pie

- ¡¿Qué no empiece?! – preguntó con sarcasmo – si fuiste tú quien empezó todo esto! – le recordó Naruto

- No quiero escucharte – replicó tomando algunas llaves de su escritorio y caminando hacia la puerta – tengo una cena con los inversionistas, así que no me hagas perder el tiempo

- Espera! – exigió Naruto caminando rápidamente y evitando que Sasuke saliera – Sasuke, tienes que hablar con ella y decirle toda la verdad

- No lo voy hacer, así que deja de insistir! – negó tajantemente esa posibilidad porque adivinaba la reacción de ella.

- Debiste pensar eso antes de exponerla anteayer frente a todos – le reprochó interponiéndose entre la puerta y el Uchiha - que crees que todos están calladitos y tranquilos después de que esa noche todos comprobaron que entre ustedes pasa algo?

- No me importa lo que los demás digan – sustentó con seguridad

- Puede que a ti no pero a Hinata sí! – argumentó y luego suspiró tratando de calmarse – ella se va enterar tarde o temprano, y lo mejor sería que tú se lo digas

- Olvídalo! – negó otra vez

- ¡Pues si no se lo dices tú lo haré yo! – lo amenazó Naruto viendo que Sasuke estaba a punto de lanzarse contra él

- Entonces hazlo – habló Sasuke con voz calculada - pero solo espero que después de eso nunca te vuelva a ver en mi vida – finalizó con voz helada y a la misma vez que apartaba a Naruto y salía de la oficina.

Naruto lo vio irse y luego dio un suspiro en señal de resignación porque pese a sus intentos no había podido lograr que Sasuke fuera honesto con Hinata... solo esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran más de lo que ya estaban.

*°* En tanto Sasuke caminó furioso porque estaba cansado de la insistencia de Naruto y más aún ahora que presentía que las cosas iban a tornarse en su contra... haciendo realzar el hecho de que iba a pagar por todos su errores. Bajo por el ascensor pensando que le había costado mucho tener a Hinata como él quería y que no iba perder lo que tenían solo por ese error...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gracias a todos por leer este nuevo fic que escribo y realmente espero no haberlos decepcionado...

Sigan esta historia por favor y espero sus comentarios...

Como ya se imaginaran, los que ya me conoces, lo actualizara a más tardar el domingo siguiente porque no me agrada tardar demasiado.

¡Hasta pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo... como me comprometí ya les traigo los siguientes capítulos que esta vez son tres, espero que lo disfruten mucho.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 4 "DESILUSIÓN"**

Al otro lado de la ciudad Hinata caminaba en medio de la gente, en medio de los claxon de los vehículos y en medio de la noche... ella había optado por caminar de regreso a casa porque necesitaba pensar, pensar en lo que había pasado hace poco y pensar en él... sin embargo sentía un dolor en el pecho al recordar en todo lo que la otra mujer le había dicho ya que en cierto grado sabía que tenía algo de razón pero pese a todo ella se conformaba con la relación que tenía con Sasuke, aunque en el fondo de su corazón deseara mucho más de él; sin embargo lo que más le dolía era darse cuenta que Sasuke no le había dicho nada acerca de esa reunión que tendría con su madre y Karin, pero y si de repente surgió inesperadamente? se pregunto así misma sin perder la confianza en él, porque aparte del lazo sexual que los unía algo que entre ellos había siempre era la "honestidad" y la mentira no entraba en el vocabulario de ambos, ya que él nunca le había hecho falsas promesas de amor.

Hinata desde el primero momento había sabido que terreno pisaba involucrándose con Sasuke y cuáles eran los pilares de su relación, por lo que antes de deprimirse ella debía hablar primero con él para saber si era verdad o no todo lo que la pelirroja le había dicho... Hinata suplicaba al mismo cielo que todo lo dicho por ella fuera una cruel mentira pero si era la contrario... ella simplemente no sabría que hacer! porque en los últimos meses se había dando cuenta que no podría vivir sin Sasuke porque había descubierto que estaba enamorada de él y que él era el hombre de sus sueños, con el que quiere pasar el resto de su vida...

Hinata sin tener la noción del tiempo y perdida en sus propios pensamientos a pocos metros de ella vio el edificio de su apartamento, ella aligeró el paso y entró en él para que tiempo después abriera la puerta de su apartamento y se sentara en medio de su sala mientras miraba su teléfono móvil y se debatía si llamar o no Sasuke... ella era consciente que no tenía muchos opciones así que decidida lo llamó, pero sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies cuando él no había contestado, sin embargo volvió a insistir una y otra vez y al ver que no había respuesta puso su móvil a un lado mientras intentaba no llorar porque sabía que él nunca se negaba a contestar una llamada aunque fuera para decir "estoy ocupado" o "te devuelvo la llamada" o en el peor de los casos cuando él tenía una junta importante o no deseaba hablar con nadie apagaba el móvil, pero esa ocasión había sido distinta... por lo que se llevó ambas manos al rostro y trató de no caer en la desesperación, pero a su mente seguían llegando recuerdos de las palabras que Karin le había dicho y cuando él le había dicho que eso era imposible.

"_Ella y Sasuke estaban sentados en el coche de él dirigiéndose a una reunión con algunos socios al otro lado de la ciudad, ambos ya tenían un mes juntos pero ella aún no había podido preguntar algo importante._

_- La Srta. Karin y tú son... – vocalizó Hinata sintiendo que el cuerpo le temblaba – son... qué son? – preguntó ella finalmente_

_- Amigos... quizás – contestó Sasuke sin dejar de conducir el coche y aclarando la duda que en Hinata había surgido desde que esa mañana porque la pelirroja había llegado a la oficina y no se había separado de él en ningún momento_

_- Entiendo – dijo ella volteando a un lado el rostro y sonriendo_

_- Solo que ella tiende a malinterpretar algunas cosas... – habló Sasuke viendo al frente_

_- Qué... cosas? – preguntó Hinata volviendo a mirarlo_

_- Cosas como que en un futuro entre ella y yo pudiera haber más que amistad – le explicó él deteniendo el coche al ver la luz roja – cuando eso es imposible – completó mirando hacia adelante – más aún ahora que te tengo a ti... – finalizó él_

_La joven sonrió al escucharlo y sin dudarlo se acercó un poco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, demostrándole que estaba complacida por sus palabras. Mientras que Sasuke volteó el rostro y quedo a escasos centímetros del de ella y la miró por unos segundos._

_- Está tratando de seducirme Srta. Hyuga? – preguntó él con sarcasmo y sonriendo_

_- No, como cree eso Sr. Uchiha – contestó ella sonriéndole y viendo que él acercaba más su rostro al de ella, por lo que cerró los ojos y dejó que sus bocas se encontraran en un cálido beso...__**"**_

Mucho tiempo después Hinata salió de sus recuerdos al escuchar que a su móvil hacía un ruido en señal de que alguien la llamaba, entonces inmediatamente ella tomó su teléfono móvil viendo que en la pantalla decía el nombre de él... razón por la cual tomó grandes respiros y contestó:

- Hola... – dijo ella sintiéndose ansiosa

- Estaba ocupado cuando me llamaste – le explicó él pero ella sabía que había algo más

- Dónde estás? – cuestionó Hinata inquieta

- En un restaurante – contestó

- Con quién? – preguntó otra vez pensando en que quizás estuviera con la pelirroja,

- Con los inversionistas – contestó otra vez él haciendo que Hinata suspirara aliviada

- Pero ya es más de las 10 de la noche – mencionó Hinata mirando su reloj

- Sí, pero al parecer a ellos no parece importarles – habló con voz incómoda

- Debes de estar cansado... esta semana hemos tenido demasiado trabajo – afirmó ella con pesar

- Lo sé, pero vale la pena – argumentó

Hinata lo escuchó y una vez más llegó que él estaba obsesionado con su trabajo ya que durante el tiempo que lo conocía él nunca se quejaba de nada, pero aparte de ese tema ella quería preguntarle si todo lo que la pelirroja le dijo realmente pasó.

- Sasuke... – lo llamó ella decidida a saber la verdad

- Dime – habló él

- Hoy en la tarde tuviste... – trataba de preguntar sutilmente mientras cerraba los ojos y rogaba escuchar la verdad pero de pronto solo escuchó mucho ruido y voces

- Ahora no puedo hablar mucho – dijo él en medio de la bulla – voy a salir de viaje mañana temprano y no sé cuando regreso, yo te llamo al móvil cuando pueda – dijo y simplemente cortó la llamada

En tanto Hinata oyó cómo colgaba el teléfono e hizo lo mismo, tomándose su tiempo para reflexionar sobre la conversación que habían tenido... esa llamada no había confirmado ni desechado lo que le dijeron pero aún ella quería mantener la esperanza que todo había sido mentira y que nada de lo que dijo la pelirroja era verdad, no! no debía perder la calma. Sin querer pensar más ella se adentró a su habitación con toda la intención de dormir...

[+][O][+][O][+][O][+][O][+][O][+][O][+][O][+]

Sumergida en su sueño escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y la llamaba insistentemente, al principio con suavidad y después con más fuerza por lo que Hinata con dificultad abrió los ojos pese a que no había dormido casi nada durante esa noche... enseguida miró el reloj de la mesa de noche y supo que casi era medio día por lo que inmediatamente se puso de pie, salió de la habitación y fue directo a abrir la puerta.

- Ino... – vocalizó Hinata viendo que era la rubia la que había insistido tanto

- ¡Hasta que te encuentro! – gritó la rubia entrando a su apartamento abruptamente – ¡He estado muy preocupada! ¡Llevo doce horas buscándote! – gritó otra vez caminando al medio de la sala – ¡No contestas el móvil! ¡No contestas el teléfono!

- Lo siento... – se disculpó la joven porque sabía que su amiga seguramente había estado my preocupada por ella – me sentía un poco mal

- Fue por lo que te dijo esa loca – dijo refiriéndose a la pelirroja – te afecto, verdad? – preguntó sabiendo la respuesta y lo comprobó al ver que Hinata asentía con la cabeza – has hablado con él?

- No – contestó sentándose en el sillón y viendo que la rubia hacía lo mismo – es decir, ayer por la noche hablamos brevemente porque él estaba ocupado y no pudimos hablar de eso – bajó la cabeza y miró el piso

- Oh, entiendo – vocalizó Ino dando un suspiro de resignación

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por algunos largos segundos porque Hinata no quería hablar más de ese tema y porque Ino no sabía que decir para darle buenos ánimos a su amiga en ese momento.

- Hinata... – habló la rubia viéndola cabizbajo – No te asustes... ya verás que todo va estar bien

- Ino... – vocalizó levantando el rostro y viendo a su amiga

- Antes de cualquier cosa primero habla con él – le aconsejó – y no creas ciegamente lo que esa bruja dijo porque lo único que busca es separarte de él sea como sea

Hinata la escuchó e inevitablemente sonrió y agradeció que Ino fuera a visitarla porque esas eran las palabras que realmente quería escuchar y que le ayudarían a mantener la esperanza mientras esperara hablar con él y aclarar todo eso.

- Gracias, muchas gracias... – agradeció Hinata sonriendo, mientras que Ino se acercó más a ella y la abrazó

- Todo va estar bien – repitió la rubia

Luego de ello Ino convenció a Hinata para salir a algún lugar y así distraerla un poco porque ella más que nadie sabía que pese a todo Hinata seguía afectada.

La rubia esperó que Hinata se cambiara de ropa y después de eso ambas se fueron a almorzar a un lugar cercano del apartamento de ella, luego Ino prácticamente había arrastrado a Hinata a un centro comercial para hacer algunas compras pero aún así Hinata no había podido evitar mirar su teléfono móvil cada vez que podía con la ilusión de que él la llamara o que por lo menos le escribiera, pero nada... no había absolutamente nada, acaso realmente iba a casarse? y que por eso ya ni le llamaba? solo pensar en eso le dolía pero no podía dejarse dominar por el pesimismo, todo va a estar bien... se repetía ella una y otra vez.

Luego de terminar las compras ambas cenaron ligeramente y luego se dirigieron al apartamento de Hinata, en el caminó Ino había podido convencer a su amiga de que le dejara conducir su coche y ante su insistencia ella había cedido... sin embargo mientras veía que Ino conducía ella recordaba que hace algunos meses atrás Sasuke le había enseñado a manejar y que incluso le había tenido mucha paciencia, algo inusual para él; sin darse mucha cuenta de pronto la joven vio que ya estaban cerca a su apartamento.

Poco después ambas sacaron las bolsas de sus compras y luego ambas se despidieron... la rubia le propuso a su amiga también salir el día siguiente pero Hinata pese a su insistencia lo rechazó porque se sentía sin ánimos de hacer nada, no antes de hablar con él; luego Hinata con prisa llegó a su apartamento y con ilusión comprobó los mensajes de su teléfono pero no había ninguno... él no la había llamado ahí tampoco ni al móvil ni al teléfono de casa. Se adentró frustrada a su habitación y luego de darse un baño se recostó bajo las sábanas tratando de dormir y dejar de darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto porque de nada le servía eso, de nada servía llenarse de ansiedad... sin embargo aún sabiendo ella no podía dejar de llenarse de preguntas y de dar vueltas en la cama. Esforzándose para dormir y ver que lo lograba de pronto escuchó un ruido que llamó su atención por lo que inmediatamente miró la pantalla y se desilusionó al ver que no conocía ese número, pero quizás...

- Hola... – habló ella titubeante

- Hinata, soy Sasuke – escuchó que decía y ella sonrió al escucharlo pero de pronto se llenó de nervios

- Dón...de y cómo estás? – preguntó apretando el móvil y con voz débil

- Estoy en el país de los inversionistas – le avisó pero no le costó mucho trabajo darse cuenta que ella estaba extraña – pasa algo?

- Quizás – confesó y se tomó unos segundos para poder encontrar las palabras precisas – Sasuke, tú y... yo estamos bien? – preguntó al fin

- No hay razón para no estarlo – le aclaró él captando rápidamente a lo que se refería ella - o acaso la hay para ti? – la desafió

- No, pero...

- Pero qué? – replicó él

- Alguien me dijo que... que

- Si te refieres a algún comentario proveniente de Karin es mejor ni que lo menciones – habló directo al asunto logrando hasta incluso asombrar a Hinata que no supo que decir – veo que acerté, verdad?

- Sí... – aceptó siendo sincera - ella dijo tantas cosas que...

- No sé con precisión qué te dijo pero seguramente mintió – le aseguró sabiendo cómo era la pelirroja

- Entonces, no te...

- Nada a cambiando entre nosotros – dijo él interrumpiéndola porque ya se imaginaba a donde quería llegar

Hinata sonrió al escucharlo porque estaba muy contenta con sus palabras y porque sabía que él no mentía...

- Cuándo regresas? – preguntó ella con entusiasmo y tratando de evitar hablar del otro tema porque quería que las cosas siguieran como antes

- En unos cuatro o cinco días – respondió él riendo internamente porque la escuchaba otra vez llena de calma y entusiasmo

- De acuerdo – sonrió - no trabajes demasiado – pidió con voz preocupada

- Procuraré – habló con burla y viendo que en ese preciso instante en su escritorio tenía un montón de papeles que debía leer – ya es muy tarde, debo cortar

- Entiendo... – dijo con decepción pero con comprensión también - que descanses y cuando tengas tiempo llámame – pidió volviendo a sonreír

Escuchó que él colgaba por lo que ella hiso lo mismo, pero una sincera sonrisa se asomó a sus labios al saber que todo estaba bien entre ellos y que la pelirroja le había dicho mentiras, sin embargo ella tenía aún algunas dudas que quería aclarar... ya lo haría cuando él regresara, se dijo a sí misma y sintió que un agradable sueño se apoderaba de ella por lo que se durmió con gran facilidad.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Durmiendo con tranquilidad escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta insistentemente por lo que Hinata con dificultad abrió los ojos... inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke que dormía a un lado suyo y luego miró el reloj de la mesa de noche y supo que casi eran las ocho de la mañana, por lo que se levantó de la cama y enseguida salió de la habitación y fue directo a abrir la puerta.

- Ino... – vocalizó Hinata viendo que era su amiga

- Hola... – saludó la rubia – hoy es domingo y por eso vine a hacerte compañía – le explicó mientras entraba

- Gracias... – agradeció la joven porque sabía que Ino se preocupaba por ella

- Vamos a hacer el desayuno – propuso intuyendo que su amiga aún no había desayunado

Ambas se fueron a la cocina y con mucha rapidez empezaron a ponerse a trabajar para poder tener un desayuno, tiempo después ambas ya estaban sentadas y disfrutando de su desayuno... pero entonces Ino decidió hablar:

- Quieres hablar de lo que pasó anteayer por la noche? – preguntó mientras se sentaba

- No – negó Hinata porque no quería recordar

- Pero... – objetó mirándola

- Desde el inicio supe que esto podría pasar pero aún así todo esto me agarra desprevenida – confesó Hinata con voz baja - pero pese a todo él y yo seguimos juntos

- Entonces ya hablaste con él...?

- Sí, ayer por la noche hablamos un poco – le avisó - Sasuke dijo que nada había cambiando entre él y Karin y que nosotros seguiríamos juntos – finalizó con una leve sonrisa entre sus labios

- Me alegro... me alegro mucho – afirmó Ino asintiendo la cabeza varias veces

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos tranquilas al saber que por ahora todo estaba bien... y que debían disfrutar de ese día porque hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutaban de esos momentos.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Gracias y sigan leyendo el siguiente capítulo...


	5. Chapter 5

En este capítulo habrá un poco más de drama...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 5 "FRENTE A FRENTE"**

Después de la llamada de él Hinata había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre, sin embargo ya llevaba días sin verlo y ese tiempo era mucho para ella porque desde que estaban juntos siempre se veían todos los días en la oficina y que además los fines de semana por lo menos un día estaban juntos también y cuando él hacía un viaje de negocios solía llevarla con él, así que estar seis días sin verlo había sido demasiado para ella... pero ella ese día en especial estaba feliz porque sabía que al día siguiente él ya estaría de vuelta.

Ese día ella se había despertado con un buen humor pero había algo que le preocupaba, por lo que a primera hora había tratado de encontrar respuestas; horas después había decidido llamar a Ino y aceptar su invitación aunque el día anterior la había rechazo. Después de almorzar en un lugar cercano la rubia prácticamente había arrastrado a Hinata a un centro comercial para hacer algunas compras que en realidad fueron un montón, pero que de algún modo le hicieron pasar el tiempo de forma agradable y sin muchas tensiones ni preocupaciones; luego de terminar las compras ambas se fueron al cine a ver alguna película de estreno y un par de horas después se subían al coche e inmediatamente se enrumbaban de regreso al apartamento de Hinata, ya que Ino vivía cerca de ese lugar.

Entre comentarios alegres y bromas no se dieron mucha cuenta del trayecto hasta que de pronto la joven vio que ya estaban cerca a su apartamento, por lo que aceleró el coche y llegaron a su destino en medio de una noche muy fría, sin embargo algo llamó su atención.

- Hinata – habló Ino viendo que un coche estaba estacionado también, sin mucho problema la rubia había podido distinguir al que estaba dentro de él – es... – trataba de explicarle lo que pasaba

- Lo sé – contestó Hinata mientras se aturdía y sentía que de pronto su corazón latía aceleradamente por la impresión y el temor que sentía al ver a la madre de Sasuke, porque lo último que quería en ese momento era hablar con ella y más aún sabiendo que es lo que podría decirle.

Armándose con todo el valor posible Hinata salió del coche lo más dignamente posible y con pasos lentos intentaba adentrarse al edificio pero de pronto vio que un hombre se ponía delante de ella.

- La Sra. quiere hablar con usted – le informó el hombre dirigiéndole el lugar de la conversación.

- Hinata... – la llamó Ino parada detrás de ella y buscando un modo de ayudarla

- No te preocupes – replicó Hinata con voz calmada pese a la situación aun cuando dentro de ella se muriera de nervios – lo mejor será que te vayas a casa...

- Pero...

- Estaré bien...

Acto seguido Hinata caminó hasta el coche viendo que Ino se iba y que el hombre le abría la puerta de la limosina y la dejaba entrar.

- Buenas noches... – vocalizó Hinata sentándose frente a la madre de Sasuke y sintiendo que su pulso se le aceleraba más y más

- Buenas noches – contestó la otra mujer – he tenido la intención de hablar contigo desde hace tiempo pero creo que este es el momento ideal... – confesó dando por iniciada una conversación que tenía en mente desde hace tiempo.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Al otro lado de la ciudad Sasuke recién salía del aeropuerto mientras veía la hora y se enteraba que eran más de las diez de la noche y que su vuelo había tardado más de lo normal, caminó en busca de su coche y a lo lejos vio que ya se lo habían traído como había ordenado; se subió al coche y emprendió camino.

#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#

En tanto Hinata entraba a su apartamento con torpeza y profundamente triste porque sentía que sus sueños se caían a pedazos y que todo había acabado... que todo sus esperanzas se desvanecían con la más cruda realidad. Con lentitud se sentó en el sillón y sin poder impedirlo lágrimas amargas salían de sus ojos porque sabía que él era inalcanzable para ella, por lo que se llevó ambas manos al rostro y lloró recordando cada una de las palabras que Karin y la madre de él había dicho... era verdad! la pelirroja iba ser su esposa y ella simplemente iba a pasar a la larga lista de las conquistas de él.

En medio de su llanto escuchó que su teléfono móvil sonaba y por instinto inmediatamente lo sacó de su cartera y vio que indicaba que Sasuke la llamaba... Hinata lloró con más fuerza mientras apretaba fuertemente el móvil y sin fuerza para siquiera hablar ella simplemente cortó la llamada... segundos después escuchó que su móvil volvía a sonar pero ella apagó su móvil y lo dejó sobre el sillón mientras ella se metía dentro de su habitación con toda la intención de descargar el dolor que sentía por la magnitud de la herida reciente que tenía en su corazón y que sentía que le quitaba el aire.

- Sasuke – susurró Hinata mientras hundía la cabeza en la almohada y lloraba

Le dolía tanto que él no estuviera con ella y que nunca más lo estaría... saber que Sasuke no era para ella le provocaba un dolor inmenso que la hacían el ser más desdichado de la tierra porque sabía que la realidad era un hecho innegable e hiriente a la vez, ya que no todo es como uno quiere ni como quiere que sea; Hinata lloró con más intensidad al escuchar que el teléfono del apartamento sonaba y sabiendo que era Sasuke apretó fuertemente la almohada con sus manos ante las ganas de correr y contestar pero sabía que ella no sería capaz de decir ninguna palabra y menos de romper lazos inquebrantables y crear una disputa donde ella tenía todas las de perder porque sabía que nunca podría competir con ellas.

Cerrando los ojos y tratando de dormir ella ignoró el ruido del teléfono mientras sentía que salían lágrimas de sus ojos a la misma vez que su interior también lloraba y se desgarraba al sentirse distante de él... viviendo su duelo ella perdió la noción del tiempo mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormida, cansada de tanto llorar y dejando que solo la inconsciencia anestesiara su dolor.

*°* Retomando la conciencia pero sin saber con exactitud cuánto había dormido Hinata empezó a despertarse, se incorporo despacio y parpadeó un par de veces para que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la semioscuridad de la habitación, solo iluminada por la lámpara de su mesa de noche... hasta que al instante recordó lo que había pasado por lo que volvió a sentir un nudo en la garganta pero de pronto se sintió morir cuando vio que Sasuke estaba sentado frente a ella.

- Sasuke... – susurró sentándose con rapidez en la cama y sintiendo que todo se quedaba en un silencio pasmoso, hasta que vio que él levantaba el rostro y su mirada chocaba con la suya, haciendo que ella volviera a sentir unas tremendas ganas de llorar.

¿Pero cómo había llegado él? Apenas Sasuke comprobó que ella había apagado el teléfono móvil y que no contestaba el teléfono de su apartamento comprendió que ella no tenía la más mínima intención de hablar con él, lo cual hiso que Sasuke creyera que Naruto le había revelado aquella verdad que por tanto tiempo mantuvo en secreto... siendo consciente él que aún no estaba preparado para dejarla ir aceleró su coche y enrumbó hacia el apartamento de Hinata; al llegar allí tocó la puerta varias veces pero al ver que nadie respondía había decidido utilizar el juego de llaves que ella le había dado hace tiempo atrás, en cuanto abrió la puerta no escuchó nada por lo que se dirigió a su habitación y al abrir la puerta vio que Hinata dormía de costado y que se aferraba a una almohada... con cuidado cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella, viendo enseguida que en su rostro aun había rastros de lagrimas.

Sasuke la miró atentamente mientras se hacía tantas preguntas dentro de él que por ahora no tenían respuestas...

- Qu...é haces aquí? – preguntó con gran dificultad Hinata y sintiendo que le costaba mucho hablar y que sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero ella debía detenerlas

- Por qué has estado llorando? – refutó él poniéndose de pie e ignorando la pregunta inicial de ella

- Por nada... – contestó desviando la mirada y tratando de armarse de valor para decirle algo que sabía era lo mejor – Sasuke, yo... – hiso una pequeña pausa tratando de ganar fortaleza – hay... algo que quiero hablar contigo – completó con dificultad

- De qué? – quiso saber intrigado

Decir la verdad no sería correcto, pensaba ella mientras deseaba que todo fuera solamente una pesadilla.

– Verás... – hundió fuertemente sus uñas en el colchón - yo ya no... quiero trabajar... para ti – concluyó agradeciendo estar sentada en la cama porque estaba segura que si estaba de pie se caería al piso al saber que ya no tendría a Sasuke en su vida

- Repítelo – pidió él no creyendo lo que escuchaba

- Yo... he decidido regresar con mi familia – mintió ella sintiéndose cobarde por no decirle la verdad – por eso... renunció a mi trabajo y... – se silenció al sentir que una lágrima llegaba hasta sus labios y la delataba – y también hoy... será la última vez qu...e nos veamos – finalizó poniéndose de pie con rapidez y corriendo hasta el baño porque sentía que sus sollozos y sus lágrimas se anunciaban sin poder evitarlo mientras en su mente se repetía que todo había terminado...

En tanto Sasuke estaba lelo por lo que escuchaba, haciéndole experimentar un sentimiento que no comprendía del todo... sin embargo sabía que una parte de él estaba lleno de furia porque ella quería dejarlo cuando lo normal sería que él decidiera en qué momento terminar pero una vez más comprendía que Hinata era tan distinta a todas las mujeres que conocía; sintiéndose enojado se recordó que él aún no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar, así que la retendría a su lado aun en contra de su voluntad.

- ¡Hinata! – exclamó él acercándose a la puerta del baño y tratando de abrirla – Hinata! – la llamó otra vez – ¡¿qué clase de estupidez te hace creer que te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente?! – gritó colérico forcejeando con la puerta al tratar de abrirla porque no la iba dejar escapar.

Mientras que al otro lado de la puerta Hinata se sentaba en el piso abrazando sus rodillas y llorando sin poder evitarlo porque se sentía tan infeliz que hasta respirar le costaba... lo quería, lo amaba! ella lo sabía pero también sabía que no podría compartirlo con otra mujer, ni aceptar solamente ser su amante... ¡no! no podría vivir con las migajas que él le ofreciera.

- ¡Hinata! – escuchó otra vez que él la llamaba – ¡¿qué demonios te pasa?! – escuchó que él le reprochaba como si no entendiera que todo había llegado a un inevitable final

- Vete... – susurró ella sin fuerzas y escondiendo el rostro en su regazo mientras lloraba en silencio y se y preguntaba por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

Había sido tan feliz con él y con cada momento que él le había regalado pero que en ese instante esos bellos recuerdos solo le traían más dolor y más lágrimas... y que seguramente le harían mucho más complicado olvidarlo.

- ¡Hinata! – gritó otra vez pensando que nadie termina con él, absolutamente nadie.

Escuchar su nombre en su voz había sido lo más hermoso que había escuchado pero ahora deseaba morirse al escucharlo llamarla.

- ¡Abre la maldita puerta! – exigió él

- ¡Déjame en paz y vete con tu prometida! – exclamó ella impulsivamente y sintiendo un enorme dolor ante cada palabra que vocalizó, pero enseguida se arrepintió porque pensaba que seguramente sus temores se cumplirían ya que al verse descubierto él le diría que ella fue solo fue "la mujer de turno en su cama" y que nunca le prometió que ambos podrían tener un futuro juntos.

Sasuke escuchó sus palabras y con velocidad su cerebro empezó a trabajar llegando a la conclusión de que Naruto no le había dicho la verdad sino que era otra la razón por la que ella estaba así, sin poder reprimirlo Sasuke suspiró aliviado... porque para todo lo demás él tenía una explicación, por lo que trató bajar el tono de su voz.

- Fue mi madre o Karin? – preguntó él ya más calmado y pegando su oído a la puerta

- Las dos – murmuró Hinata con voz apagada

- Hinata, escúchame – pidió él – no sé con exactitud lo que ellas te hayan dicho, pero ya te dije que nada a cambiando entre Karin y yo – le aseguró – no sé de dónde sacas que ella es mi prometida? – preguntó con tono desafiante

- Mentiroso... – respondió ella levantando el rostro – mientes, mientes... – insistió - Pensé que habíamos acordado siempre ser honesto el uno con el otro – le recordó - sin importar lo que fuera...

- Hinata, estás sacando conclusiones demasiado pronto – argumentó él – así que abre la puerta... y hablemos

La joven tras escucharlo sintió que una pequeña llama se prendía en su corazón, porque a pesar de todo quería escucharlo... así que rápidamente se puso de pie, con sus manos trató de limpiar su rostro lloroso y luego con nerviosismo abrió la puerta viéndolo directamente y sintiéndose fatal... porque él podía hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo o la más desdichada. Él le hiso un gesto y ella con lentitud caminó hasta sentarse a un borde de la cama.

Sasuke lamentaba verla con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar... a la misma vez que sentía temor por el conflicto emocional que sentía dentro de él porque sabía que se estaba aventurando a terrenos peligrosos involucrándose demasiado con ella, hasta el punto de sentir la necesidad de darle explicaciones cuando normalmente él nunca lo había hecho con ninguna mujer aparte de su madre.

- Qué fue lo que Karin te dijo? – preguntó sin rodeos y parado frente a Hinata; la cual evitó mirarle a los ojos y luego de tomar un gran bocado de aire decidió hablar

- Que... debía hacerme a un lado – suspiró – porque ustedes habían decidido... casarse dentro de unos meses... – se sinceró ella con voz débil, sintiendo que Sasuke la mirada pero ella no tenía el suficiente valor de levantar el rostro

- Es mentira – replicó seguro y sentándose a un lado de Hinata – es decir, el viernes pasado mi madre y Karin vinieron hablar de matrimonio conmigo pero como es obvio yo lo rechace

- Por ahora... – dijo ella levantando el rostro

- No, no voy a cambiar de decisión y no me importa lo que ellas digan– la miró a los ojos - Me conoces! y sabes que yo nunca dejo que nadie me imponga nada – le reprochó él

- Sí, pero es tu madre! – replicó ella

- Aún así! – confirmó con énfasis – no pienso pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de una mujer que apenas soporto... – finalizó Sasuke volviéndose a poner de pie y a caminar.

- Lo harás... – insistió ella

- ¡¿Por qué están tan segura?! – cuestionó sintiendo furioso por la seguridad de ella

- Porque... hace rato tu madre vino a hablar conmigo y dijo que... – tomó aire y continuó - que si no te casabas con Karin debías olvidarte que tenías una madre... – habló ella sabiendo que él no dejaría que eso pasara porque amaba a su madre y porque él nunca preferiría mantener una relación con ella a quien no ama y en contra de la voluntad de su madre.

Sasuke la escuchó y con dureza comprendió que su madre había llegado a ese extremó... ponerlo en esa posición era realmente impensable y difícil pero lo más probable era que Karin había sido la mente maestra de eso, eso pensó; sin embargo... era su madre y la amaba! pero... ¿valía la pena dejar ir a Hinata solo porque su madre quería casarlo con otra? Sí, si valía la pena... su madre lo valía porque era la única constante en su vida y porque era su única familia. ¿Y Hinata? ¿Qué era ella en su vida? ¿Solo una más? Sasuke debía tomar una decisión y él era consciente que después de eso ya no habría marchas atrás, decidiera lo que decidiera...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?


	6. Chapter 6

Este es el último capítulo por ahora, el cual contiene lemon...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 6 "VERDAD"**

Él se quedó en silencio por largos y tensos segundos mientras decidía que hacer... en tanto Hinata solo lo veía y predecía su respuesta, la cual le aclaraba que nunca debió albergar falsas ilusiones con él.

- No la perderé... – susurró de pronto él

Hinata lo escuchó con dolor a la vez con entendimiento porque sabía que un lazo de madre e hijo nunca se rompía por nada del mundo. Le dolía escucharlo pero sabía que ella no tendría la crueldad de retenerlo a su lado pese a lo que sospechaba.

- Como tampoco te perderé a ti – le aseguró volteando el rostro y mirándola directamente a los ojos

Ella lo escuchó incapaz de dar crédito a sus palabras y sin poder decir nada porque nunca se imaginó escuchar esa respuesta de él... mientras inevitablemente sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y que sus sentidos absorbían cada palabra de él, logrando que su dolor se desvaneciera poco a poco. Ambos se quedaron en silencio sumergidos en sus propios y distintos pensamientos

- Yo... – trató de hablar Hinata pero no sabía con certeza que decir – yo pienso que...

- Olvidémoslo – habló él volviendo a girar el rostro y evitar mirarla, cosa que no necesitaba de ella porque en ese momento lo único que quería era calmar su enojo de la única forma que creía era conveniente

- Sasuke... – pronunció ella poniéndose también de pie

Él estaba muy enojado... y ella lo sabía, por lo que al ver que él no le respondía caminó nerviosa hacia él y se puso en frente suyo.

- Estás tratando de provocarme, verdad? – afirmó él más que preguntar mirándola directamente y sin siquiera parpadear

- No, yo no... – trataba de explicarle con duda y sintiéndose ridícula

- Cuando empezamos te lo advertí... yo decido cuándo y cómo terminamos – le recordó él - nunca vueltas a tratar de dejarme! – exigió

- Yo solo... – habló ella con conmoción - quería alejarme porque no podría... – lo miró y con lentitud elevó una mano y le acarició la mejilla - no podría verte con otra... – confesó suavemente y sintiendo que pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla

En una fracción de segundos después Hinata sintió que él le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos y que la besaba con furia, ella intentó contenerlo pero enseguida sintió que él absorbía su boca y que la besaba con más pasión, así que ella solo respondió de la misma manera sintiendo también que él limpiaba cada una de sus lágrimas con sus dedos. No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo duró el beso pero de pronto sintió que él apartaba su boca de la suya.

- Si lo que buscabas al decir que te ibas era captar mi atención total – le habló con intensidad y mirándola a los ojos – lo acabas de lograr... ahora atente a las consecuencias! – advirtió tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la besaba y sus manos se movían con afán con clara intención de reclamarla como suya una vez más.

Hinata sin poder decir nada abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir la excitación de él por lo que simplemente llevó sus manos a su cuello y lo rodeó mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía que el poder de sus labios sobre los de ella le arrancaban un gemido, al darse cuenta que él rozaba su lengua con la de ella con gran maestría... ella simplemente se abandonó al placer y se aferró más a él, porque aunque supiera que él no la amaba sabía que la deseaba como a nadie.

- Sasuke – vocalizó ella cuando se separaron por falta de aire y se sintió acalorada por la intensidad del momento y porque él despertaba en ella algo que no creyó existir

Él no dijo nada, solamente la volvió a besar y la fue guiando hacia la cama que estaba a unos pasos de ellos... mientras que ella solo se dejó guiar y luego caer en la cama porque sabía que ella también lo ansiaba y lo necesitaba.

Recostada en la cama Hinata vio que él estaba de pie a un lado suyo, dándose cuenta que él se quitaba la chaqueta, se aflojaba la corbata y que empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa, por lo que ella observó cómo iba apareciendo su torso desnudo, por un momento ella levantó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos... sabiendo que los 6 años que él le llevaba marcaban la distancia entre su experiencia y la de él ya que se sentía indefensa frente a su mirada llena de poder y deseo. Sin nada que reprocharse ella siguió admirándolo mientras él se despojaba del resto de ropa...

En tanto Sasuke no apartó su mirada de ella mientras terminaba de desvestirse por lo que vio que ella lo miraba con suma atención, mientras se recordaba con gracia que la primera vez que se la llevó a la cama ella había mantenido los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo y que se había mostrado temerosa y nerviosa al entregarse a él, mostrando clara inexperiencia sin embargo para él esa combinación había sido sumamente explosiva y llena de sensaciones, porque había disfrutado mucho quitándole todos sus miedos y enseñándole como complacerse el uno al otro, motivo por el cual había decidido mantenerla a su lado pese a todo.

Sin nada más que pensar él se puso encima de ella, sujetándole con una mano los brazos por encima de la cabeza y rozando su nariz al cuello de ella.

- Sabes algo? – preguntó Sasuke sintiéndose más relajado

- Q...ué?- preguntó ella incapaz de sentir otra cosa más que aquel perfecto cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo y de su respiración en su cuello.

- Estarás a mi lado hasta que yo quiera... – sentenció él mientras desbotonaba la blusa de ella con la mano que le quedaba libre

- Yo quiero... que... – habló ella sintiéndose vulnerable y desvestir por él

Ella intentó responderle que quería estar el resto de su vida a su lado pero antes de que articulara si quiera la frase, sintió que él volvía a besarla con pasión y que llevaba su mano sobre su pecho y que empezaba a acariciarla por encima del sujetador y de la forma que solo él lo hacía, sin poder evitarlo ella gimió por primera vez durante esa noche sabiendo que una larga noche le esperaba al lado de él... lo cual comprobó al sentir que su mano se escabullía por debajo de la tela y que la acariciaba sin dejar de besarla; Hinata se sentía tan indefensa y vulnerable porque ella más que nadie sabía del dominio que Sasuke tenía sobre ella.

De pronto sintió que él separaba su boca de la suya y la llevaba hasta la piel de su cuello donde sabía que dejaría claras marcas, segundos después ella lo sintió bajar su cálida boca hacia su hombro mientras sentía que su mano libre recorría ávidamente sus curvas aún sobre la molesta ropa... provocando que ella se dejara llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba aquella minuciosa exploración de su cuerpo, sin embargo sus suaves manos intentaron liberarse para poder tocarlo como él estaba tocándola y con gusto sintió que él no se oponía y que rompía su agarre dejándole las manos libres.

Entonces ella con ambas manos le acarició el cabello para enseguida buscar sus labios y devorarlos con amor y pasión... el beso se volvió aún más apasionado conforme pasaba el tiempo y las manos de Sasuke con urgencia fueron abriendo el cierre del pantalón de ella a la misma vez que se lo sacaba, y sin querer esperar más también fue quitándole la ropa interior que llevaba; cuando al fin sintió su tersa piel en contacto directo a la suya llevó ambas manos hasta su cuello y las hiso descender por sus hombros y hasta sus senos donde enseguida los masajeo con posesión, escuchando con gusto que ella gemía en su boca y que sus pequeñas manos le apretaban fuertemente sus anchos hombros. Él volvió a bajar su cabeza al cuello de ella mientras sus manos se perdían entre las curvas de forma demandante.

Ambos se dejaron arrastrar por el torbellino de magníficas sensaciones que se provocaban con sus caricias... él descendió su rostro sobre uno de los senos de ella, recordando que hace varios días que ansiaba hacerlo, hasta que sintió una pequeña presión en su cabeza ya que ella con esa acción lo incitaba a que no parara; inesperadamente él gimió al sentir que Hinata se movía deliberadamente buscando apresurarlo y que sus pequeñas manos le acariciaban la espalda y que de pronto se aventuraban a acariciarla el abdomen con la clara intención de seguir descendiendo... en un rápido movimiento él tomó ambas manos y con una mano las sujetó nuevamente por encima de su cabeza para tratar de inmovilizar aquellas pequeñas manos traviesas, porque en ese momento él quería tener el absoluto control.

Él con su única mano libre le levantó un poco la quijada, miró sus ojos claros en medio de la tenue luz y volvió a descender su rostro directamente a sus labios mientras sentía que ella le respondía con la misma intensidad; se siguieron besando con ansiedad hasta que su mano fue descendiendo de su quijada bajando a su cuello, a su seno, recorriendo su vientre plano hasta que su mano se perdió entre sus piernas logrando que ella gimiera estridentemente y que luego rompiera el beso para respirar un poco mientras sentía que la mano de él se posaba sobre su punto más sensible, acariciándolo y haciéndola arder de deseo.

Con el sonido de su corazón golpeando a sus oídos ella volvió a sentir que él le daba un largo y profundo beso con el que parecía calmarla un poco mientras sentía que su mano se movía con más vigor haciéndola retorcer en la cama, y pensar que hace minutos atrás había pensado perderlo pero ahora estaba nuevamente junto a ella y esperaba que nada volviera a intentar separarlos. Inesperadamente ella dejó de respirar por unos segundos cuando sintió un pequeño invasor, haciendo que moviera el rostro bruscamente mientras tomaba un poco de aire y jadeaba... logrando que ella se recordara que solo él podía tocarla del modo que la hacía perder el sentido y que hoy en día experimentaba sensaciones que no creían que existieran antes de conocer a Sasuke. Poco después se sintió aturdida y que la sangre se le acumulaba en las venas, lo sabía... esa sensación se daba cuando estaba por explotar de placer pero cuando se sentía cerca de ello sintió que él detenía sus movimientos.

Ella iba a decir algo pero no fue necesario porque sintió que la volvía a besar con delicia pero de pronto gritó su nombre al sentir que él se adentraba en ella con un certero movimiento que les llevó a ambos al mismísimo placer, sumergida en su burbuja de felicidad ella le mordió el hombro con suavidad y se aferró a su espalda con fuerza mientras sentía que él hundía su nariz en su cuello, que sus manos y antebrazos posaban a cada lado de su cabeza y que empezaba a moverse y a desplazarse con perfección dentro de ella. En tanto él disfrutaba de volver a tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos porque haberla deseado tanto y no poder tomarla había sido difícil para él ya que esos días sin ella habían sido largos...

- Te ex...trañé tant...o – confesó ella en medio de sus jadeos y flexionando las rodillas porque quería sentirlo más suyo

Él la escuchó y se sintió complacido por sus palabras por lo que volvió a salir de ella y con una fuerte embestida hiso que sus caderas chocaran provocando gemidos gratificantes de ambos... enseguida con una mano le agarró la cadera y se volvió a impulsar hacia adelante adentrándose mucho más en ella, siguió moviéndose con maestría dando embistes certeros y largos, haciendo que el cuerpo que se encontraba bajo él se moviera violentamente mientras ambos encontraban el ritmo deseado y que los hiciera llegar al clímax sexual.

En tanto Hinata empezó a gemir su nombre con más ganas al sentir el placer que él le producía, ya en ese momento deseaba que ella y él se saciaran por la ausencia de los largos días que no pudieron estar juntos... y porque además sentía que para él ya no era simple sexo, como al principio, sino que ahora ese acto tenía muchas emociones y sentimientos que los unía más y que auguraba un futuro juntos. Ella nuevamente le mordió el hombro al sentir que él se mecía con más énfasis, así que llevó sus delgados brazos hasta el cuello de Sasuke e hiso que por un momento levantara la cabeza y que ambos se encontrar en un beso apasionadamente donde sus bocas se devoraban mientras sus cuerpos no dejaban de moverse armoniosa y sincronizadamente disfrutando de ese momento.

- Sasukeee – gimió su nombre nuevamente al sentir que ya no podría soportar por más tiempo aquella tensión que se expandía por su cuerpo.

Sintió que en respuesta él se movía más rápido por lo que ella con una mano se agarró al cabezal de la cama mientras con la otra le arañaba la espalda... y entre sensuales jadeos y gemidos lo incitaba a continuar porque se sentía tan plena al sentirlo mover de esa forma.

En tanto él sintió la tensión del cuerpo de ella y que ya estaba llegando a su límite por lo que sin dudarlo aumentó más la velocidad de sus embistes, provocando que ella no dejara de nombrarlo con insistencia y que le hundía las uñas en su hombro mientras escuchaba el golpeteo de la cama contra la pared, gesto que lo sobreexcitaba en demasía y que le encantaba porque eso le demostraba y recordaba que ese cuerpo femenino estaba hecho para él y que nadie más que él pudiera tomar posesión, por el tiempo que él quisiera. Ella yació en la cama mientras sentía que un nudo en su vientre se liberaba de a pocos dándole una sensación de placer y de un extraño dolor a la vez que deseaba llegar al final.

Ambos ahogaban sus gemidos y sus jadeos con sus bocas mientras ambos seguían moviéndose rítmicamente, hasta que él sintió que ya llegaba a su límite por lo que le agarró ambas caderas con sus manos y se movió desespera y frenéticamente, tratando de ir más rápido y con más profundo, disfrutando de lo que ella le ofrecía... en tanto Hinata afianzo su agarre y dio un gemido estridente e inevitablemente arqueó la espalda dejando que el orgasmo le diera de lleno y que la arrasara por completo mientras sentía que su corazón le retumbaba los oídos y que sus caderas se sacudían buscando que él también encontrara la satisfacción, sintiendo que poco después él tensaba los músculos de su espalda, que se movía con más dificultad y que también llegaba al punto máximo del placer.

Sin espera ambos descendieron exhaustos... Sasuke dejó caer su peso sobre Hinata y ella con lentitud y cariño pasó sus dedos por la nuca de él e intentó tranquilizar su respiración, luego deslizó sus manos hasta su espalda y palpó cada músculo de él dándole tiernas caricias cargadas de amor. Mientras que Sasuke aún con la respiración entrecortada dejó que ella lo acariciara a la misma vez que se recordaba que su cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma inimaginable ante ella, había estado con un montón de mujeres pero ninguna le daba el placer y la delicia que Hinata le regalaba... pero aún así quería más.

- Eres... más joven que yo pero como si no lo fuera – le dijo él con voz pesada y reconociendo que ella lo tentaba como nadie

- Por qué dices... eso? – preguntó ella aún aturdida

Él la escuchó por lo que se apoyó con los codos y alzó su mirada hasta los ojos claros de ella... sin decir nada solamente se limitó a sonreírle y mirarla con deseo, viendo que ella le sonreía también... pero de repente él la tomó de las caderas y rodó con ella para ponerla encima, Hinata sorprendida apoyó las manos sobre su pecho y su cabello se enredó para caer en mechones húmedos contra su piel mientras sentía que él se volvía a mover otra vez, comprendiendo que él siempre quería más de ella.

Sin la necesidad de decir o escuchar nada más ella se sentía feliz al saber que él seguía junto a ella y que aquellos temores sentidos hace horas desaparecían cada vez que él la acariciaba o la besaba, nunca imaginó que alguien pudiera hacerla olvidar de todo a base de besos... porque sintió que todo pensamiento o duda se borraba de ella mientras él le hacía el amor, quizás aún habrían muchas cosas por resolver pero ella sería paciente con él porque algo en ella le decía que la relación que tenía con Sasuke era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra relación.

[+][O][+][O][+][O][+][O][+][O][+][O][+][O][+]

Horas después Hinata sonreía llena de felicidad y estaba sentada en el coche de Sasuke y esperando que él sacará de su apartamento algunos documentos porque ese día ambos debían volver al trabajo por algo urgente y que además para ella ya era momento de volver a la oficina después de algunos días de descanso, si bien es cierto que él le había dicho que podía tomarse algunos días más ella había decidido no aceptar porque se sentía mal por aprovechar de su relación con él para tener más privilegios que los demás trabajadores. Ella dejó de pensar tanto cuando vio que él se acercaba con su maletín de trabajo, también vio que la ponía en el asiento trasero y que enseguida se subía al volante para enrumbar hacia la empresa... Hinata sabía que ese día era diferente y especial porque esa sería la primera vez que ambos llegaran juntos después de los meses que tenían juntos, para muchos ese hecho no sería tan importante pero para Hinata era un gran avance en su relación y ambos lo sabían.

Tiempo después y ante el sol radiante de la mañana Sasuke y Hinata iban rumbo a la empresa viendo que el tráfico era bastante fluido, mientras tanto Sasuke la ponía al día con respecto a su trabajo porque ella era las pocas personas que consideraba eficiente y confiable, así que debía pedirle que hiciera algunas cosas en su lugar; después ambos entraron a la empresa viendo que todos saludaban a su jefe y sin poder evitarlo Hinata notó algunas miradas despectivas hacia ella y evidentemente supo que eran resultado de la celebración de aniversario y de haber llegado junto a él, sin embargo no les tomó mucha importancia y siguió con su camino porque de nada servía tratar de explicarles que ella estaba con Sasuke porque lo quería y no por su dinero o su posición... ambos subieron al ascensor y tiempo después cada uno se adentraba a su oficina para comenzar su día...

*°* Ese había sido un día muy intenso para la joven porque en la mañana había tenido mucho trabajo, mientras que en la hora de almuerzo ella había ido a recoger un sobre de importancia para ella y que después había vuelto a la oficina donde su trabajo había sido mucho peor, sin embargo no podía quejarse ya que para todos era lo mismo ya que sabía que Sasuke estaba en una junta.

Tiempo después... viendo desde su oficina que ya oscurecía y reconociendo que ese era el momento ideal, después de un día de arduo trabajo, ella decidió abrir el sobre y leer su contenido... al hacerlo no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que inmediatamente se puso de pie y fue directamente a la oficina de Sasuke porque él debía saberlo...

O=O==O===O====O=====O=====O====O===O==O=O

Mientras que en otra oficina una vez más dos personas tenían una discusión acalorada porque ninguno daba su brazo a torcer... y menos en una situación como en la que estaban, ambos tenían una posición distinta y defendían sus ideas pero luego de discutir se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos esperando que el otro cediera.

- Será mejor que terminemos esta discusión y que te vayas – pidió Sasuke sentando en su escritorio

- ¡No! no me voy a ir hasta que de una vez por todas seas sincero con Hinata! – exigió Naruto parado en frente suyo

- No insistas, ya sabes la respuesta – replicó tratando de calmarse

- ¡Dile la verdad! – gritó otra vez el rubio cansado de la situación

- ¡¿Qué quieres que le diga?!

- ¡Que te la llevaste a la cama no porque te gustara sino para demostrarme a mí que me equivocada al decir que ella nunca se dejaría seducir por ti! – exclamó furioso – que ella solo es un juego para ti... eso, quiero que le digas eso!

- No lo voy hacer –

- Tú y yo sabemos que es la verdad y ella merece saberlo!- exigió - Si no se lo dices te aseguro que yo...

De pronto ambos escucharon un ruido que llamó su atención, ya que era la puerta que se abría, Sasuke al percatarse de la intromisión se puso de pie para enfrentar a quien hubiese irrumpido en su oficina pero de pronto su furia se fue al ver a Hinata...

- ¿Hi...inat...a? – vocalizó Naruto al verla ahí, es decir quería que supiera la verdad pero no de esa forma

Sasuke vio que ella lo miraba dolida y furiosa en señal de que había escuchado todo, él quiso avanzar unos pasos en su dirección pero ella inmediatamente retrocedió.

- No quise interrumpirlos, permiso... – dijo Hinata levantando el rostro y saliendo de su oficina dignamente aunque por dentro estuviera destrozada.

Caminó unos pasos con toda la intención de largarse de ese lugar pero de pronto sintió que alguien le sostenía de la mano evitando que caminara, ella giró el rostro para verlo y cuando vio que era Sasuke sin poder reprimirlo alzó su mano libre y le dio una bofetada en la mejilla de él.

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a tocarme! – exigió ella mirándolo con desprecio y odio

- Como quieras – le respondió él de forma automática

Sasuke se quedó petrificada y sorprendido ante el comportamiento de ella... mientras solo la vio irse y sin intención ninguna de retenerla porque era consciente que eso era lo mejor. Enseguida caminó y volvió a entrar a la oficina viendo que su amigo seguía ahí y que lo miraba con impresión.

- Sasuke, tú...

- Se terminó – le avisó calmado pese a la situación

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ve y habla con ella! – le sugirió el rubio

- Olvídalo, no voy a rogarle – rechazó tajantemente esa posibilidad porque él no rogaba por nadie y menos por una mujer.

- Lo harás...

- Claro que no! – replicó el Uchiha volviendo a sentar y a tratar de relajarse

- Lo harás! Y sabes por qué? – le preguntó levantando el sobre que tenía en sus manos – porque ella... está embarazada – le explicó extendiendo la mano y entregándole ese sobre.

En fracción de segundos él creyó que todos sus errores eran castigados severamente porque había pensado que después de solucionar el conflicto del día anterior ya todo volvería a la calma y que las cosas estarían bien, por lo menos por un tiempo, pero lo pasado en ese instante era aún peor ya que probablemente ella nunca lo perdone ni que quiera volverlo a ver y ahora Naruto le dice algo tan desconcertante e increíble a la vez, incluso para él.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Gracias a todos por leer este fic y por sus Reviews

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?

¡Lo sabrán el próximo domingo... hasta entonces!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola... hoy aún es sábado pero he decidido adelantarme y subir los siguientes capítulos que esta vez son dos, espero que disfruten mucho su lectura.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 7 "DECISIÓN"**

Sasuke se quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos intentando hacerse a la idea de afrontar ese hecho con calma y alejando cualquier duda todavía existente, por lo que él cogió el sobre viendo que estaba apachurrado y que tenía el sello de un reconocido laboratorio, sin esperar lo abrió y lo leyó... donde segundos después se quedó inevitablemente atónito porque en ahí decía que Hinata estaba embarazada, comprendiendo inmediatamente que por eso ella había ido a su oficina, seguramente iba a decírselo. Trató de mantener la compostura mientras pensaba que eso era imposible porque según sabía Hinata tomaba píldoras anticonceptivas pero también pueden pasar accidentes, pensó él ya que no creía que ella lo hubiera hecho a propósito porque la conocía y sabía que ella nunca utilizaría a un niño para amarrarlo junto a ella, no... eso no es propio de ella.

- Es tu hijo – le aseguró el rubio – tú has sido su única pareja así que ni siquiera pienses que ella...! – empezaba a gritarle porque creía que Sasuke dudaba de su paternidad

- Lo sé – simplemente dijo sin la necesidad de escucharlo más porque él más que nadie sabía ese hecho... sabía que él había sido el primer y único hombre en la vida de Hinata y que solo él había podido embarazarla.

Embarazada, Hinata estaba embarazada... definitivamente eso no estaba en sus planes, tener un hijo no entraba en sus planes ni mucho menos en su vida, pero entonces ¿podría simplemente ignorar ese hecho y continuar con su vida como si nada pasara? No, no podía hacer eso y menos con un hijo suyo que no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada, ese pequeño era inocente de todo...

- ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡ve por ella! – gritó otra vez el rubio exasperado por la lentitud de Sasuke, haciéndole pensar en que tampoco le importaba ese niño.

Sasuke lo miró por breves segundos y después se puso de pie, cogió algunas llaves e inmediatamente salió de su oficina porque sabía que debía de encontrarla a cualquier modo, porque cuales fueran las razones ella llevaba a un hijo suyo... una parte de él, así que si era necesario la obligaría a estar con él o en el peor de los casos rogaría por ella, como se lo dijo el rubio, pero no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo... si antes tenía razones para retenerla a su lado ahora esas razones eran mucho más fuertes, por lo que no dejaría que nada ni nadie se interpusiese.

[O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O]

Hinata caminó con prisa por la entrada de la empresa mientras estaba en silencio y recordaba que nunca se había sentido tan humillada y miserable como en ese momento, él se había burlado de ella de la peor forma y la había denigrado como mujer... sin embargo las escenas eróticas de la noche anterior, la pasión que ambos habían compartido, o que ella había creído que habían compartido... estaban aún en su memoria, sólo que ahora sentía que cada vez se iban disolviendo como si fuera solo una ilusión creada por ella.

Hinata recordó con amargura que alguna vez él le había dicho que no estaba preparado para una relación con miras a futuro ni de matrimonio ni de empezar una familia ya que según él no le interesaba invertir en ese tipo de relaciones, pero sí en relaciones casuales que no implicaban mucho esfuerzo; y ella había pensado que eso era consecuencia de su soledad e independencia por lo que ella había aceptado las condiciones de su relación pero todo había sido una cruel fantasía; lo mismo que el hecho de haber pensado de que ella era especial porque llevaba varios meses junto a él a diferencia de las demás mujeres con las que él había estado... en ese momento ella comprendía que por lo menos esas mujeres realmente lo atrajeron, pero ella ni eso había tenido de él, solo un juego... ella había sido un simple juego que engrandecía su status de galán, se lo recordó Hinata para desencantarse de él porque no valía la pena sufrir por un desgraciado como él, se repitió una y mil veces mientras entraba a su coche y se iba de ese lugar porque no quería volverlo a ver nunca más en su vida.

- ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?! - se reprendió a sí misma Hinata en medio de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con furia el volante de su coche.

Enseguida encendió su coche y se alejó de ese lugar con una profunda herida y llevándose al hijo de ambos porque esperaba que él nunca se enterase de su embarazo, sin embargo a su mente vino como un rayo el recuerdo de que ella le había llevado a su oficina el sobre que contenía sus análisis y que confirmaba su embarazo y que además lo había dejado en ese lugar, pero enseguida pensó también que seguramente a él no le importaría en absoluto ese niño porque recordó que alguna vez él le había dicho que no deseaba tener hijos... ni ahora ni nunca, así que no había de que preocuparse, se repitió Hinata mientras pisaba el acelerador y se alejaba más y más.

En medio de la noche y sin un rumbo fijo ella siguió manejando deseando olvidar todos los buenos momentos con él, que ahora pensaba que habían sido totalmente falsos e irreales; sin poder evitarlo a su mente llegaron muchos recuerdos y uno de ellos era de cómo se había enterado que estaba embarazada, lo cual era reciente e impensado para ella y su voluntad:

"- _No, no, no... otra vez no! – se repitió Hinata mientras volvía a salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño._

_Tres mañanas más de aquella manera no eran muy buena señal y eso la inquietaba... porque ella era consciente que tenía actividad sexual pero que también tomaba precauciones, sin embargo esas semanas de retraso en su periodo no eran normales por lo que no tenía más opción de hacerse una prueba de embarazo, la cual había comprado el día anterior por el mismo motivo; ella con nerviosismo sacó la prueba de su caja y se la hiso, luego de ello cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y esperó en silencio... no supo cuanto tiempo pero evitó mirar el resultado por temor, hasta que se armó de valor y abrió los ojos para ver el resultado y cuando lo hiso se sentó en el piso y apoyó la espalda en la pared mientras miraba la prueba sin poder creérselo._

_Embarazada... Hinata estaba embarazada según esa prueba, ¿qué voy hacer? ¿voy a tener un hijo? _¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? _¿qué pensaría Sasuke? se preguntó una y otra vez sintiendo que esas preguntas la torturaban, acaso simplemente ¿sería mejor abortar? se preguntó ella llegando a la conclusión de que no tendría corazón para hacerlo, pero luego de salir de su impresión y de pensar con lucidez decidió ir a ver un médico para estar completamente segura ya que quizás hubiera un error con esa prueba, lo cual es posible. _

_Tiempo después Hinata estaba esperando turno para una consulta médica mientras no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y preocupada porque sabía que si en realidad estuviera embarazada eso cambiaría por completo su vida, pero no sabía si sería para bien o para mal. La joven inmediatamente se puso de pie y se adentró al consultorio donde un médico ya se encontraba, el cual le hiso algunas preguntas de rigor y luego le mandó a hacerse algunos exámenes para confirmar si estaba o no embarazada; los cuales saldrían al día siguiente. _

_Ese día sin duda había sido muy difícil para ella porque después de salir de la clínica y horas después se había encontrado con la madre de Sasuke, la cual le había dicho cosas que inevitablemente la lastimaron y luego de volver a ver a Sasuke había decidido acabar la relación que tenía con él, y para finalizar había hecho un gran esfuerzo al no decir que creía estar embarazada cuando estuvo en sus brazos nuevamente, ella sabía que él no quería hijos pero quizás él podría cambiar de decisión con la noticia. _

_Al día siguiente ella había vuelto a trabajar junto a Sasuke y luego de pasar una mañana ajetreada a la hora del almuerzo había ido por sus resultados a la clínica, al llegar ahí le habían dicho que su doctor estaba en sala de emergencia y que no podía atenderla pero que podía recoger los resultados si quería, ella había optado por recogerlos pero no había abierto ese sobre; tiempo después había vuelto a la oficina donde tenía mucho trabajo todavía pero cuando vio que el sol se perdía y que ya había terminado sus deberes Hinata había abierto el sobre y había comprobado que realmente estaba embarazada... sintiendo una fuerte emoción y olvidando sus miedos había decidido decírselo inmediatamente a Sasuke porque tenía la ilusión de que él también se pusiera feliz por esa noticia, había entrado al ascensor y marco el piso más alto, donde se encontraba la oficina de Sasuke, al salir se había sorprendido de que su secretaria no estaba en su lugar pero aún así caminó hasta la oficina de él y se inmovilizó al escuchar una discusión por lo que se quedó en silencio y se limitó a escuchar todo... _

_Luego de escucharlos había comprendiendo que ella no valía absolutamente nada para Sasuke, por lo que sin dudarlo había entrado a su oficina y solo lo había mirado con odio en señal de que ella ya sabía todo y que nunca más volviera a jugar con ella. Aún recordaba que él la había mirado con sorpresa y que incluso había pretendido avanzar hacia ella logrando enfurecerla más ante su descaro, por lo que sin pensarlo había arrugado el sobre que tenía en mano y lo había soltado pidiéndoles sarcásticamente a ambos hombres que la disculparan por haber interrumpido su conversación... y luego finalmente había salido de ese lugar."_

Saber la verdad había sido un fuerte y duro golpe para ella pero sabía también que debía ser fuerte porque ahora había una vida que dependía de ella, un bebé... el cual se volvería en su universo entero y que pese a todas las circunstancias la hacía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Ella era consciente que era joven aún para afrontar la maternidad y que además ahora estaba desempleada pero aún así por nada del mundo le pediría ayuda a él.

- No lo necesitamos... – susurró Hinata poniendo una mano en su vientre a modo de protección – yo cuidaré de ti – finalizó con emoción y viendo que había mucho tráfico pero que eso no sería obstáculo.

Lo primero que ella tenía pensado hacer era en ir a su apartamento, coger un poco de ropa y algunos de sus papeles para enseguida tomar el primer vuelo y largarse de ese lugar... para poder empezar una nueva vida al lado de su bebé.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

Tiempo después Sasuke volvía a subirse a su coche al comprobar que ella no estaba en su apartamento por lo que debía seguir buscándola, ya le había llamado un sin número de veces al teléfono móvil pero no había conseguido ningún tipo de respuesta; encendió su coche y emprendió caminó nuevamente mientras recordaba que Hinata siempre le transmitía paz y tranquilidad después de un día de extenuante trabajo pero esa mirada de odio que ella le había dado mostraba a una mujer totalmente distinta, ese gestó inevitablemente le había enfurecido e incluso dolido mucho más que la bofetada que había recibido, pese a que entendía que se lo había merecido por su mal comportamiento, comportamiento que ni él mismo comprendía porque nunca se había involucrado con alguna de sus empleadas pero con Hinata todo había sido distinto y extraño, pero ya no tenía caso pensar en eso sino que debía seguir buscándola y eso se repitió él mismo.

Luego se dirigió a la nueva casa que ella había comprado pensando que probablemente había ido a ese lugar pero tampoco la encontró, pero ¿dónde más debería buscar? él ya llevaba algunas horas buscándola pero aún no la encontraba y con certeza ya no sabía dónde más buscar, Sasuke miró su reloj y comprobó que ya eran más de las diez de la noche y que además estaba a punto de llover... si alguien le hubiera dicho esa mañana que cuando se perdiera el sol sabrían que tendrían un hijo pronto, seguramente se hubiera reído con burla pero ahí estaba él manejando por horas y buscando a la mujer que le daría ese hijo, un hijo... no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo le llevaría acostumbrarse a esa palabra, pero ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo ya que primero debía encontrarla y luego tomar decisiones más trascendentales por el bienestar de su hijo o hija; siguió manejando por largos minutos a la misma vez que trataba de pensar en los posibles lugares que ella podría ir, hasta que de pronto recordó un lugar donde todavía no había ido a buscar.

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Hinata estaba de pie al lado de la barandilla del malecón y contemplaba la vista... el resplandecer de la luna extendía su luz por el horizonte, convirtiendo el agua en el brillar de un diamante; ya era de noche y ella lo sabía pero también sabía que dentro de un poco más de una hora su vuelo saldría, ya había dejado su pequeña maleta y ahora solo miraba por última vez ese pequeño lago que estaba a unos pocos minutos del aeropuerto, ese lugar desde la primera vez que llegó a esa ciudad le gustó porque le transmitía paz y tranquilidad, lo que precisamente necesitaba en ese momento porque se sentía muy mal tanto emocional como físicamente... hace cerca de diez meses ella había pensado que dejar a su familia era la mejor decisión que pudiera tomar porque estaba cansada de soportar las presiones que su familia le imponía pero dejar un lugar donde te lastimaban para ir a donde por ceguera creíste ser feliz había sido el peor error de su vida, él había sido el peor de su vida... pero ya no debía mirar atrás sino a lo que el día después le esperaba, un nuevo futuro.

- Un futuro juntos... – susurró mirando el cielo oscuro y acariciando con ambas manos su abdomen mientras no podía evitar llorar porque se sentía tan herida – solo por hoy, mamá llorara solo por hoy... – le prometió a su hijo de la misma forma que se lo prometía a ella misma porque deseaba que al pisar otro suelo todo su pasado se quedara atrás.

Miró su reloj y supo que le quedaba una hora para que su vuelo saliera por lo que decidió hacer el viaje de regreso al aeropuerto donde tomaría ese avión y se iría, a la mañana siguiente y después de aterrizar tenía planeado buscar un lugar donde vivir y luego de instalarse buscar un trabajo porque necesitaba dinero para mantenerse a ella misma y a su bebé, recordó también que debería deshacerse de la casa que había comprado recientemente por lo que dentro de unos días le llamaría a Ino y le pediría que se encargara de eso, ella siguió caminando mientras trataba de organizar su nueva vida para no cometer los mismos errores. Siguió caminando con tranquilidad sin darse cuenta que alguien la estaba siguiendo.

- Hinata – la llamó

La joven escuchó que alguien la llamaba, en un momento pensó que su imaginación le hacía una mala jugada pero luego reaccionó y supo que en realidad aquello estaba pasando por lo que sin siquiera voltear aligeró su paso y trató de alejarse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar porque no quería verlo.

Sasuke había llegado hace algunos minutos y luego de ver que ella se alejaba había decidido seguirla, sabiendo que estaba y que hacía viento, enseguida vio que ella siguió caminando tratando de alejarse de él y escabulléndose en medio de tanta gente, él miró en ambas direcciones tratando de verla porque le había costado muchísimo encontrarla y ahora no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo, por lo que él siguió buscándola por la calle de nuevo hasta que finalmente distinguió un movimiento de su cabello largo, ondeando con el viento cálido; al ver que ella se alejaba él prácticamente corrió tras ella, vio que ella doblaba una esquina por lo que él aceleró sin dejarla fuera de su vista.

- ¡Hinata! – gritó él tratando de alcanzarla sintiendo que unas gotas golpeaban en los hombros de su chaqueta y al levantar la vista vio que las nubes se habían oscurecido y que había empezado a llover ligeramente – ¡Espera! – gritó corriendo hacia ella y alcanzándola por fin, así que la tomó de la muñeca y detuvo su andar.

- ¡Te dije que no me volvieras a tocar! – se exasperó ella liberándose del agarre de él

- De acuerdo, pero...

- Pero nada – le interrumpió – ahora ¡déjame en paz! – exigió ella alejándose nuevamente ignorándolo y avanzando sin la menor intención de hablar con él

- Espera... – pidió él caminando tras de ella – puedo explicarte lo que escuchaste en la oficina – ofreció

- ¡No necesito ninguna de tus estúpidas explicaciones! – exclamó sin mirarlo y sin dejar de caminar

– Puedo explicártelo todo – insistió

- No quiero oírte, ¡lo único que quiero es no volverte a ver nunca más! – exigió ella

- Sabes que eso no es posible – habló viendo que ella huía de él - quieras o no me verás porque estas embarazada y vas a darme un hijo –le explicó con firmeza y viendo que ella se detenía por unos segundos y después giraba en sus pies para mirarlo frente a frente

- No te equivoques...– le informó viéndolo directamente a los ojos y sin siquiera parpadear - tú no eres el padre – le aseguró con firmeza

Sasuke se impresionó al escucharla y por unos segundos le creyó por la seguridad de sus palabras pero enseguida recapacitó comprendiendo que ella le decía eso porque se sentía herida y lastimada, lo cual era obvio.

- Mientes... – replicó él

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no miento! – se defendió alzando la voz – y sabes por qué? porque un ser tan despreciable y retorcido como tú no merece tener un hijo – trató de sonreírle retadoramente – yo he tenido la desdicha de conocerte pero mi hijo no tendrá la misma mala suerte ¡ahora lárgate! – exigió volviendo a caminar y a alejarse de él lo más pronto posible.

Apresuró su paso pero de pronto comenzó a sentir como si la calle daba vueltas y vueltas, entonces la oscuridad se apoderó de ella sintiendo que el peso de su cuerpo la hacían caer... ¡no puede ser! se dijo a si misma Hinata ya que de todos los peores momentos ella se desmayaba en el peor de todos; sin tener consciencia solo se dejó caer...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Gracias por leer y sigan leyendo el siguiente capítulo...


	8. Chapter 8

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 8 "CONFLICTO"**

Hinata se sentía como si flotara, era una sensación extraña y terrible al mismo tiempo, con lentitud trató de abrir los ojos pero parecía como si tuviera los párpados pegados... ella se sentía muy cansada y débil pero aún en ese estado dedujo que estaba en un hospital no solamente por el olor característico sino también porque tenía un vago recuerdo de su desmayo, de cuando la subían a un auto y de cuando tiempo después se había despertado por breves segundos para enseguida dormirse, pero eso era todo lo que recordaba. Mientras que lo último que recordaba con claridad era haber estado huyendo de él, aún no entendía la razón por la que él la había buscado pero ya encontraría las respuestas en cualquier momento porque no esperaba verlo ni menos que él la buscara.

- ¿Hinata? – ella oyó una voz por lo que consiguió abrir los ojos y reconoció con una amarga punzada en el pecho de que era Sasuke

Ella no quería verlo ni hablar con él por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos para obviar el hecho de que él estaba sentado a su frente, ya que quizás así se iría pronto y no volviera jamás pensó ella.

- Hinata, ¿me escuchas? – insistió acercándose a ella

Ella una vez más lo ignoró pero algo llamó su atención... él le estaba tomando de la mano, lo cual era extraño en él ya que solamente una vez lo había hecho, cuando ella había estado ardiendo en fiebre a causa de un resfriado hace un mes atrás.

Sin poder evitarlo de pronto ella recordó la imagen de su pelo negro y su piel dorada por el reflejo de la luz, mirándola fijamente y tomándole de la mano mientras ella estaba recostada recuperándose de la fiebre, esa había sido la primera vez que creía haberlo visto frágil; ella recordó también que luego de pasar esa mañana en cama se había recuperado gracias al médico que él había llamado para que la atendiera en casa, por lo que en la noche él le había invitado a cenar a un restaurante... "un regalo para ti" le había dicho aquella noche poniéndole sobre la mesa un estuche en la que había una pulsera de rubíes, ella con una radiante sonrisa le había agradecido el gesto porque creyó que él lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones y que trataba de alagarla. Sin embargo ahora comprendía que ese regalo como los muchos otros que le hacía eran del tipo de regalos que un hombre rico le hacía a una mujer en forma de agradecimiento por los servicios prestados, y con dolor recordó que él lo había demostrado al llevarla después a su apartamento para una noche de sexo, que sin duda era lo que él buscaba desde un principio.

- Lo odio... – susurró ella sintiéndose una completa idiota al pensar que él tenía buenas intenciones con ella – lo odio... – repitió sin abrir los ojos y sin importarle que alguien la escuchara.

Sentir que él le acariciaba la mano hiso que ella saliera de su ensoñación por lo que inmediatamente apartó su mano y la llevó lentamente a su frente porque sentía que la cabeza le hervía y que sentía un malestar en su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó viendo que ella no quería abrir los ojos

Ella lo escuchó y sintió un tremendo dolor en el corazón porque sintió que la voz de él denotaba preocupación pero enseguida se mentalizó que él solamente fingía, como siempre lo había hecho, así que simplemente no dijo nada y se planteó no derrumbarse ante él, pasara lo que pasara no debía llorar frente a él.

- Sabes dónde estás? – insistió él con sus preguntas pero al saber que ella no respondería decidió continuar – estás en una clínica – le avisó – te traje aquí porque te desmayaste – le explicó para luego quedarse callado esperando que ella le hablara – Hinata, ¿puedes oírme? – preguntó otra vez pero ahora con impaciencia porque no le gustaba para nada el hecho de que ella ni lo mirara ni le dirigiera la palabra

- Vete, no quiero que estés aquí... – dijo ella tratando de reprimir la tensión que sentía al tenerlo tan cerca

- Después de tu desmayo reaccionaste por poco tiempo y luego te dormiste – le explicó no dándole importancia al pedido de ella - el médico dijo que debías descansar... – finalizó él con voz baja

- ¡Vete! – exigió ella abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con rencor

El Uchiha permaneció parado y en silencio mientras veía que la pequeña lámpara iluminaba la palidez del rostro de Hinata, pero en cambio sus ojos lo miraban con intensidad y con rechazo.

- Aún es dos de la mañana y debes dormir... estaré afuera si me necesitas – vocalizó él alejándose lentamente y saliendo de esa habitación para dejarla descansar.

En tanto sin fuerza para protestar algo Hinata cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida automáticamente porque no quería pensar más, se dejó envolver nuevamente por el sueño porque ese día había sido el más difícil de su vida y se sentía demasiado extenuada, débil y herida... solo esperaba que al amanecer él se fuera de ese lugar y que de una buena vez deje de lastimarla.

Embarazada... pensó Sasuke mirándola desde la puerta, nuevamente se fijo en su pelo oscuro esparcido en la almohada y en su rostro pálido y demacrado, preguntándose si ella estaría contenta con la noticia o si ella querría tener al bebé... enseguida llegó a la conclusión que pese a todo ella seguramente querría tener al bebé como él también querría, definitivamente él quería estar contento y hacer planes para el futuro pero algo en él se lo impedía, sin embargo haría su mayor esfuerzo para sobrellevar esa situación de la mejor forma posible.

Luego de mirarla dormir él caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a sentarse en un mueble de espera, mientras tanto él deseaba deshacerse del terrible peso de su conciencia ya que sabía que los buenos momentos de aquellos seis meses habían sido borrados en solamente unos minutos... pese a que sabía que se lo merecía él no quería que ella lo mirara con odio, resentimiento ni desprecio ni que le dijera aquellas palabras cargadas de odio, aún no sabía cómo iba a volver a acercarse a una mujer que lo odiaba... siguió buscando una solución a esa terrible realidad hasta que comprendió que lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era retroceder un poco y dejarle su espacio para que ella con el pasar de los días lo volviera a mirar como antes, eso era casi imposible pero él al menos lo intentaría.

Horas después y percatándose la luminosidad del día Hinata volvió a despertarse, comprobando que podía abrir los ojos sin mucho esfuerzo y que se sentía mucho más relajada y cómoda, sin duda esas horas le habían hecho bien que hasta incluso la hacían pensar con más lucidez; respiró aliviada de eso y miró a su alrededor tratando de buscar un reloj para saber la hora pero de pronto toda su calma se borró al verlo.

- Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con mal humor ella al verlo

En tanto Sasuke no le contestó nada ya que solamente se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, ella con acidez pensó que por fin había logrado alejarlo y aunque por una parte estuviera contenta la otra parte sentía una tristeza inconfundible, trató de volver a cerrar los ojos por unos minutos más mentalizándole que aunque le costara debía olvidarse de él y debía sacarlo de su vida, pero de pronto escuchó que la puerta se abría y que Sasuke volvía acompañado de una enfermera que le traía el desayuno. Sin mucho ánimo empezó a desayunar pero cuando vio que la enfermera se iba dejó de hacerlo y miró a Sasuke.

- Vete! – exigió otra vez

- Tranquilízate... – le contestó él con tranquilidad pese al ambiente tan tenso, lo cual exasperó mucho más a la joven porque aún no entendía cómo era que él tenía el cinismo de quedarse pese a lo que le había hecho

- ¡¿Es tan difícil de entender que no quiero volverte a ver nunca más en mi vida?! – le reprochó ella sintiendo una gala de emociones

- Hinata, termina de desayunar... – le sugirió evitando entablar una discusión porque sabía que ella no estaba para eso por lo que el médico le había dicho

- Lo haré si te vas – negoció ella deseando arrojarle a la cara el plato de comida y reprimiendo las enormes ganas de llorar al recordar lo que él le había hecho

- El médico va a venir a revisarte en unos minutos – le avisó poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación para que ella terminara de desayunar.

Al salir de esa habitación Sasuke se recargó en la pared porque se sentía inquieto y más aún si ella buscaba provocar una discusión, sin embargo para ello se necesitaba de dos y él no estaba dispuesto a discutir por lo que trataba de relajarse para poder soportar todas las palabras mórbidas que ella le pudiera decir. Tiempo después y al ver que el médico caminaba hacia la habitación de Hinata para examinarla él prefirió esperar afuera porque sabía que su presencia la alteraría, ya después le preguntaría al médico el estado de Hinata.

Tratando de mantener la calma de siempre él decidió llamar por el teléfono móvil a Naruto porque sospechaba que estaba volviéndose loco al pensar la ubicación de Hinata, sin muchas explicaciones Sasuke se limitó a decirle que Hinata estaba con él y que trataría de solucionar el conflicto ocasionado el día anterior; mientras esperaba que el médico terminara de examinar a Hinata él ideaba la forma de lograr que ella lo perdonara ya que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar a ningún lado, entonces él llegó a la conclusión de que después que le dieran de alta era mejor llevar a Hinata a su apartamento aun en contra de su voluntad, porque sabía que ella estaba delicada y porque temía que ella intentara dejarlo llevándose a su hijo. Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos al ver que el médico salía de la habitación y se dirigía a él para informarle el estado de salud de Hinata.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Tras la evaluación médico, Hinata aún se encontraba recostada en la cama de la clínica y tratando de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos días... el médico le había asegurado que llevaba un poco más de dos meses de embarazo y que su pequeño posiblemente nacería para navidad, pensar en los adornos de esa época, en el árbol de navidad y en la cuna de un bebé se le hacía tan irreal, pero pese a todo era la más certera realidad; el hecho de que él se enterara de su embarazo y el de haberla buscada hacían que ella se confundiera completamente porque después de saber que él había jugado con ella y con sus sentimientos había creído que él jamás se interesaría de ese bebé, aunque todavía tenía la sospecha de que quizás solo la hubiera buscado para encargarse personalmente de deshacerse de ese niño, lo cual era inaceptable para ella.

Hace poco más de una hora ya había almorzado y ahora estaba en el baño lavándose el rostro, pero aunque no quisiera aceptarlo ella quería saber por qué él ya no había vuelto desde que se había ido? no sabía porque pero se entristecía al comprobar que él no regresaba aunque después se repetía una y mil veces que eso era lo mejor que le podía pasar porque no se creía lo suficientemente fuerte emocionalmente para seguir mirándolo y hablándole de forma desafiante ya que de a pocos sentía que su voluntad se doblegaba ante las inmensas ganas de romper en llanto.

- Estaremos bien... – susurró ella hablándole al pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella

De pronto salió del cuarto de baño y decidió volverse a recostar porque todavía se sentía muy cansada y además de que según lo que sabía el médico le daría de alta al atardecer para que se marchara; sin mucho esfuerzo volvió a dormirse mientras una ligera sonrisa se forma en sus labios al pensar en su bebé.

*°* Tiempo después ella volvió a despertarse recordando que había tenido un sueño extraño y que lamentablemente había soñado con él, abrió los ojos y comprobó que estaba rodeada de oscuridad solamente iluminada por una luz tenue de una lámpara que había en la mesa de noche, por lo que enseguida lamentó haberse dormido por tanto tiempo, sin dudarlo miró a su alrededor y supo que había algo había cambiado, continuó mirando con más detenimiento la habitación y supo que ya no estaba en la clínica y que incluso conocía ese lugar... no puede ser! se repitió ella.

- Esta tarde te han dado de alta y te he traído conmigo – le avisó

Ella al escucharlo sintió que era una mariposa atrapada en una jaula, lo buscó con la mirada y vio a Sasuke entre las sombras de la habitación, ahora lo entendía y sabía que estaba en el apartamento de él, no sabía cómo pero él se las había arreglado para llevarla a su territorio, el cual era territorio enemigo para Hinata y del cual posiblemente saldría herida nuevamente.

Hinata simplemente lo miró y trató de mostrar la misma frialdad que él mostraba por lo que se sentó en medio de la cama, con su mirada buscó su cartera y al encontrarla en la mesa de noche la tomó y empezó a rebuscarla para saber si todos sus pertenencias estuvieran ahí comprobando que ni su boleto de avión ni su billetera estaban, ¿acaso la habían robado? se preguntó ella pero enseguida decidió obviar ese hecho por lo que al coger su cartera trató de levantarse de la cama para luego irse de ese lugar porque no quería estar ahí y menos con él.

- No puedes irte – le habló él caminando hacia ella al ver sus intenciones; ella al escucharlo levantó la mirada y lo fulminó con los ojos

- ¡No tienes ningún derecho de decir lo que puedo o no puedo hacer! – le reclamó ella levantando el rostro y mirándolo de forma desafiante

- Tenemos una conversación pendiente – le recordó él

- No, no tenemos nada de qué hablar – sentenció con firmeza

- Te equivocas, tenemos que hablar de tu embarazo – insistió

- ¡No! es mi vida, es mi hijo y es mi responsabilidad... ¡tú no tienes nada que ver con esto! – añadió ella muy enfáticamente

- Eso ni hablar, Hinata – replicó con seguridad - quieras o no estoy involucrado en esto porque también es mi hijo y mi responsabilidad

- Ya te lo dije! tú no eres el padre – mintió ella esperando que él le creyera

Sasuke la escuchó y respiró hondo para mantener la calma porque predecía que ella quería tener una discusión para poder decirle todo el odio y despreció que ella sentía en esos momentos, pero él no estaba dispuesto a entablar una discusión pese a la provocación de ella y menos al saber que ella aparentaba estar bien cuando en el fondo estaba realmente mal emocionalmente.

- No vamos a discutir ahora... ya hablaremos mañana – habló él con voz calmada – pese a lo que quieres aparentar el médico dijo que necesitas descansar, por eso te quedarás aquí...

- ¡Claro que no! yo no pienso... – protestó poniéndose de pie rápidamente pero cuando lo hiso sintió que se desestabilizaba nuevamente

Sasuke se asustó al verla desvanecerse nuevamente por lo que inmediatamente la sostuvo entre sus brazos, evitando que se cayera y que se lastimara.

- Suéltame... no me toques – susurró ella sin mucha fuerza y sintiéndose otra vez como una estúpida enamorada del hombre equivocado.

Él con lentitud la sentó en la cama y se alejó lo necesario

- Aún estás débil – le dijo él viendo que ella empalidecía – no puedo dejarte ir porque estarás sola y eso no es bueno – le explicó – pero no te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente la situación, tú ocuparás esta habitación y yo la del lado – le avisó sabiendo que eso era lo que ella quería - voy a pedir que te traigan algo de cenar –finalizó

Hinata sintió que el corazón se le encogía al escuchar la calma y con la sinceridad que él le habló, ya que prefería mil veces escuchar su voz desafiante o sus gritos porque no se sentía débil y vulnerable ante ello. Hablar? eso era lo último que quería hacer pero también sabía que ella seguía débil y que además lo conocía y sabía que él no la dejaría irse así por así por lo que luego de pensarlo un poco ella asintió la cabeza, ya que quizás después de esa conversación él la dejara irse para siempre.

Vio que él salía de la habitación y que tiempo después una joven que no conocía le llevaba la cena en una bandeja, lo cual le sorprendió porque se suponía que Sasuke vivía solo o por lo menos hasta el día anterior, no sabía con exactitud que pasaba pero deducía que él la había contratado apenas ese día; sin nada más que reprocharse ella comió lo necesario y luego se durmió sin querer pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, tratando de menguar su dolor.

Sasuke al comprobar que Hinata se dormía decidió ir a la otra habitación queriendo descansar también y sabiendo que esa sería la primera noche que ellos dormirían bajo el mismo techo pero en habitaciones separadas, con pesadez se recostó en la cama y miró hacia el techo llenándose de tantos pensamientos... a sus 27 años él había alcanzado grandes aciertos en su vida gracias a su calculada forma de vivir y a su intuición, sin embargo algo había roto su engranaje perfecto, entonces ¿estaba Hinata considerada como uno de los pocos errores de su vida? no, pese a todo él no consideraba esa opción... porque Hinata iba a tener un hijo suyo y era la mujer que más había deseado en todos esos años ya que con ella sentía una química inigualable porque se llevaban bien en el trabajo, eran amigos y además eran compatibles en el dormitorio; sabía que le costaría demasiado volver a ganarse la confianza de ella pero como siempre haría hasta lo imposible para cumplir su objetivo, porque ya había tomado una decisión precipitada quizás pero correcta también porque ahora debía pensar en ese niño.

Solo debía esperar que las horas pasaran y que ella se recuperara por completo para que él pudiera hablar con ella y poner las cosas claras entre ellos dos... ya que no podían seguir en esa situación tan tensa, tenían que llegar a un acuerdo que favoreciera a ese niño en camino...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo necesario y leer este fic y por dejarme sus Reviews que me animan a seguir nadando en mi imaginación y a seguir escribiendo con mucha dedicación y cariño.

Pero la pregunta es: ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Qué tendrá decidido Sasuke? ¿Hinata lo perdonará?

¡Todas esas preguntas y más serán absueltas el próximo viernes o sábado... hasta entonces!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola... les trago un nuevo capítulo! Disfruten la lectura...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 9 "PROPUESTA"**

Al día siguiente ella se despertó y cuando lo hiso se percató que las cortinas estaban abiertas, que el sol brillaba en el cielo, y que había una bandeja con el desayuno a un costado de la cama, con la mirada lo buscó pero enseguida descubrió que no estaba ahí, que ella estaba completamente sola en la habitación; miró el reloj de ha lado y supo que era más de las 10 de la mañana por lo que empezó a desayunar de forma calmada y tranquila para luego coger un poco de ropa y darse una buena ducha porque sentía que lo necesitaba después de esos días donde había tenido tanto desgaste y tantos conflictos emocionales. Tiempo después se puso un sencillo vestido azul y salió de la habitación, caminó con lentitud y trato de saber si él seguía en el apartamento pero luego supo que él no estaba por lo que pensó que debería aprovechar esa oportunidad para poder escapar de él, caminó hacia la entrada principal y trató de abrir la puerta pero enseguida comprobó que no podía ya que estaba con su seguro. Acaso pensaba encerrarla el resto de su vida? se preguntó ella.

- El Sr. dijo que no podía salir – le avisó una voz femenina

Hinata volteó a verla y vio que aquella joven era la que le hablaba, siendo consciente también que Sasuke era demasiado precavido para darle siquiera la más mínima oportunidad para escapar... así que resignada caminó unos pasos y se sentó en el mueble de la sala.

- A qué hora se fue? – preguntó Hinata

- Hace más de media hora – le contestó – dijo que regresaría pronto

En tanto Hinata pensaba que seguramente se habría ido a la oficina, lo cual era lógico porque él se desvivía por su trabajo y ella sabía que su trabajo era primero y que ella no iba competir con eso.

- Ud. es la novia del Sr. verdad? – de pronto le preguntó la joven

- Por qué lo dices? – quiso saber intrigada porque ella sabía que nunca había llegado a tener esa denominación.

- Porque el Sr. así lo dijo – contestó la otra

Hinata se impresionó al escucharla porque durante el tiempo que estuvo con Sasuke nunca había mencionado esa palabra, ni mucho menos él la había presentado a alguien diciéndole "es mi novia" entonces por qué ahora Sasuke salía con eso? a qué demonios estaba jugando? se preguntó ella porque no comprendía el comportamiento de él ni mucho menos conocía sus intenciones.

- Estás trabajando aquí desde ayer? – cuestionó Hinata interesada en saber más cosas

- Así es, y estoy aquí para atenderla a Ud. porque según lo que sé está un poco enferma – respondió

Ambas estuvieron conversando por largos minutos acerca de distintas cosas porque Hinata se sentía sola y devastada todavía después de esos últimos días, tiempo después y de pronto escucharon que la puerta se abría, por lo que sin dudarlo supieron de quien se trataba. Él entró y vio que Hinata estaba sentada y que ya se veía mejor que el día anterior, por lo que le hiso un gesto a la otra joven indicándole que los dejara y ella lo hiso por que inmediatamente salió del apartamento dejándolos solos.

- Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó Sasuke parándose frente a ella y al ver que ella tenía un mejor semblante; al escucharlo Hinata simplemente asintió

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante algunos largos segundos hasta que él se sentó frente suyo y decidió que lo mejor era tener aquella conversación pendiente de una vez por todas.

- Estás de ánimo para poder hablar? – preguntó él tratando de asegurarse que ella estuviera mejor

- Quiero irme de aquí – contestó ella ignorando la pregunta de él

- Tenemos que hablar – insistió él mirándola

- No – se negó ella evitando mirarlo porque se sentía débil con él

- Somos dos adultos y no dos chiquillos de 16 años, tenemos que ser capaces de sentarnos y conversar con madurez – buscó convencerla de cualquier modo

- No – rechazó ella hablar con él porque nuevamente sentía aquel dolor que él le había producido al utilizarla y jugar con ella.

- Puedo explicarte lo que escuchaste la otra vez – ofreció él dispuesto a explicarle

- No, digas lo que digas nada va cambiar – replicó con dolor ante la cruel realidad

- Pero por lo menos puedo...

- No quiero! – le interrumpió con voz fuerte

Él la miró por unos segundos más y supuso que quizás era demasiado pronto para poder construir puentes entre ambos y tratar de hablar sin reproches.

- Está bien, pero tarde o temprano hablaremos de eso – habló él al ver que ella no iba dar un paso atrás, se mantuvo en silenció por unos segundos hasta que decidió seguir hablando - Desde cuando sabes que estás embarazada? – preguntó él de pronto logrando que Hinata levantara el rostro y que solo lo mirara sin decir nada

- Ya te dije que no es tu hijo – mintió ella con decisión en sus palabras

- ¿Y piensas que voy a creer esa mentira? – la retó

- No es tuyo! – replicó

- Está bien, si sigues diciendo que no es mi hijo esperaremos a que nazca y luego me haré una prueba de ADN

Hinata lo miró por unos segundos e inmediatamente supo que él hablaba en serio y que no se dejaría mentir tan fácilmente

- En qué cambiaría si fuera tu hijo? – cuestionó ella mirándole a los ojos

- En muchas cosas... – contestó manteniendo el contacto visual

- Si lo que quieres es que aborte, no lo voy hacer! – sentenció ella – no me importa lo que digas, es mi hijo y lo voy a tener

- Yo ni he mencionado esa palabra – se defendió poniéndose de pie y mirándola con sorpresa porque lo último que se esperaba era que ella pensara de esa forma

- Aún no lo has hecho pero estoy segura que pronto lo harás – argumentó sabiendo que esa era una gran posibilidad

- No! por supuesto que no quiero que abortes – le aseguró acercándose a ella – pero ¡¿qué clase de hombre crees que soy?!

- El peor de todos... – le apuñaló con sus filosas palabras – por eso lo digo – añadió ella tratando de darle una sonrisa vacía

Sasuke la miró con asombro mientras veía que aquella luz que irradiaba felicidad de sus ojos ya no estaban sino que ahora irradiaban rencor, provocado por él... lamentó también haberle enseñado ocultar sus emociones y apuñalar a su enemigo, como ahora lo consideraba a él.

- Nunca te pediría que abortes – habló con firmeza - vamos a tener al niño... -

Ella lo escuchó y aunque no quisiera creyó en sus palabras, porque lo sentía tan sincero ya que de nada serviría que él siguiera fingiendo cuando ella ya sabía la verdad, sin embargo no sabía que sentir en ese preciso momento porque hubiera preferido mil veces que él le pidiera que abortará para ver lo perverso que era él pero el hecho de actuar de otra forma la desconcertaba.

– El médico me dijo que estás embarazada de algo más de dos meses – comentó él segundos después

- Te ha avisado? – quiso saber sintiéndose furiosa con el doctor por tomarse atribuciones que no le corresponden

- Por supuesto, tiene algo de malo?

- Sí, se trata de mi hijo y no tiene derecho de darle detalles a personas extrañas

- Yo no soy ningún extraño – se defendió – además se trata también de mi hijo

- No quiero que te involucres en mis asuntos! – exigió ella hablándole con dureza

- Quieras o no estoy implicado en esto y tienes que aceptarlo porque debemos hacer a un lado nuestras diferencias y pensar en nuestro hijo – habló con convicción

En tanto Hinata sintió una cálida sensación de alivio en todo su cuerpo porque jamás se habría imaginado que él le diría algo así y menos después de saber que él solamente había jugado con ella, sin embargo él tenía algo de razón en lo que decía.

- Por el otro lado, nosotros deberíamos...

- Nunca ha existido un "nosotros" – lo interrumpió ella sintiéndose ridícula al pensar que alguna vez ella creyó que entre ambos había un "nosotros"

Él la miró por unos segundos y comprendió que probablemente para ella él ya no existía como hombre, que aquellos agradables momentos ya no volverían, pero aún así no se rendiría ya que él nunca se rendía ante nada y de cualquier modo conseguiría lo que quería.

- Un niño necesita un hogar, una familia, necesita que su padre y su madre estén juntos – argumentó con honestidad y dispuesto a escuchar los reproches de ella - por eso nos casaremos – concluyó él

- ¿Qué... – por un instante Hinata pensó que había escuchado mal o que era su imaginación - qué acabas de decir? – preguntó con impresión

- Lo que oíste – le confirmó viendo que en el rostro de ella había una expresión que no quería describir - cuando te recuperes nos casaremos – repitió muy seguro de si mismo

- ¡Claro que no! – rechazó tajantemente esa opción

- Lo haremos – insistió caminando unos pasos

- No puedes obligarme y menos después de haberme humillado

- Y qué debería hacer entonces? dejarte ir y olvidarme que estás embarazada? – cuestionó deteniéndose y mirándola nuevamente

- Sería lo mejor... – dijo ella viendo que esa era su realidad

- No, lo mejor es proporcionarle a nuestro una infancia segura – le explicó - Piénsalo... aún eres joven y estás prácticamente desamparada, no puedes arreglártelas tú sola.

- Por supuesto que puedo! – enfatizó sintiéndose furiosa

Él negó con la cabeza varias veces mientras la miraba y veía que ella estaba iracunda

- No hay necesidad, a partir de ahora me haré responsable de ustedes dos – propuso

- No – respondió más que segura

- Entonces, ¿Prefieres que espere a que nazca y luego llevarte a tribunales para pedir su custodia? ¿Prefieres eso? – habló impulsivamente y buscando convencerla

- ¡No te atreverías! – replicó sintiendo que la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies

- Créeme que haré lo que sea necesario para tener a mi hijo conmigo, lo que sea –le aseguró mirándola a los ojos - tengo el dinero y el poder suficiente para ganar

- ¡No, no lo harás! – refutó con énfasis - escaparé de ti cuando menos te lo imaginas

- No, tú harás todo lo que yo diga y si es preciso te encerraré entre cuatro paredes sin que salgas para que no huyas de mí hasta que mi hijo nazca - advirtió

- Estás loco – le reprochó – además ningún juez le quitaría un niño a su madre

- Claro que sí, solo necesitaré hacer algunas llamadas y ya... tendré al niño a mi lado y es más, te aseguro que si yo quiero nunca podrás verlo

Hinata lo miró con espanto porque sabía que él hablaba enserio y que no se limitaría en nada si realmente quería tener a ese niño a su lado, pero aún así ella no podía mostrarse indefensa ante él.

- No puedo creerlo... eres aún más cruel y despreciable de lo que pensaba – habló sintiendo un nudo en la garganta - eres el ser más perverso de la tierra

- El hecho es que quiero llegar a un acuerdo contigo – ignoró los insultos de ella - acepta casarte conmigo y no tendremos que enfrentarnos, ambos ganaremos – habló como si ofreciera un trato en una sala de juntas

- Y si no acepto? – lo retó con una voz más débil de lo que hubiera querido y evitando reconocer que la había asustado y que en ese momento sentía que se iba a desmayar

- Ya lo sabes, deberás resignarte a que alguna vez tuviste un hijo pero que nunca podrás siquiera cargarlo – la amenazó Sasuke

En fracción de segundos él la miró con incredulidad al ver que se llevaba una mano al estómago y que corría con dirección al baño. Sin dudarlo él fue detrás de ella sintiéndose culpable, al entrar al baño vio que ella se tambaleaba mientras vomitaba violentamente en el retrete...

Hinata sintió que unas manos la sostenían por la cintura y que le retiraban el cabello de la cara, en ese momento no le importó que Sasuke la viera en tal estado porque realmente se sentía muy mal ya que recordar su engaño y escuchar cada una de sus palabras la habían destrozado por dentro como si de una enfermedad mortal se tratara, escuchar decirle que nunca cargaría a su hijo fue devastador. Una vez que hubo vaciado su estómago sintió que él la seguía sujetando mientras ella temblaba y sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo porque se sentía tan tonta y tan desdichada.

- Te odio... – sollozó ella deseando no sentir más aquel dolor

Él no dijo nada al escucharla, porque sentía un terrible sentimiento de culpa por haber sido tan impulsivo y decirle aquellas cosas con el objetivo de retenerla a su lado. Enseguida la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación mientras comprobaba que ella estaba demasiado débil para poder protestar.

- Es tu culpa – le increpó con voz cansada

- Lo siento – se disculpó metiéndola en la cama después de quitarle los zapatos mientras escuchaba que aún sollozaba – no llores, por favor... - le pidió con algo más de dulzura a la misma vez que la arropaba

Ella trató de calmarse porque sabía que no debía llorar ni mostrarse débil frente a él porque él no valía ni una de sus lágrimas, se repitió muchas veces mientras deseaba dormir para poder ignorar su triste realidad.

[O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O]

Horas después Hinata se despertó poco a poco con un ruido que llamó su atención, al hacerlo trató de imaginar que todo lo que había vivido los últimos días habían sido una pesadilla pero de pronto se convenció que todo era verdad; segundos después oyó que la puerta se abría y que Sasuke entraba.

- Te sientes mejor? – preguntó él parándose frente a ella

Ella solamente asintió viendo que la habitación estaba oscura, pues pronto anochecería

- Voy a pedir que te traiga algo de comer – habló él caminando hacia la puerta

- No hace falta – dijo ella sentándose en la cama y viendo que él se detenía – las prisioneras no merecen privilegios, yo puedo ir a traerme mi propia comida – comentó ella con sarcasmo y voz calculada

- Hinata

- Oh, lo olvidaba... dijiste que me encerrarías entre cuatro paredes, verdad? - ironizó - entonces eso significa que tampoco puedo salir de esta habitación – habló demostrando un asombro falso – pero me das permiso de respirar, verdad? o tampoco puedo hacerlo?

El Uchiha la escuchó inmóvil y una vez que ella terminó de hablar giró y volvió a caminar dentro de la habitación, abrió el armario y sacó un abrigo, luego se acercó a ella, le puso los zapatos y trató de hacerla levantar de la cama pero al ver que no lo conseguía la tomó en sus brazos.

- Qué haces? – preguntó ella sin entender el comportamiento de él

Pese a su resistencia él caminó fuera de la habitación cargándola.

- Te voy a llevar a cenar a fuera – le contestó saliendo del apartamento

Tiempo después él la subió al coche, tras lo cual se dirigió a abrir su puerta y sentarse en el asiento del conductor mientras emprendía la marcha, él evitó hablarle porque no quería que ella se pusiera a la defensiva nuevamente y luego de cierto tiempo y manteniéndose en completo silencio ambos llegaron al centro de la ciudad y cuando llegaron a un restaurante conocido él estacionó el coche, pero ella se negaba a bajar porque lo último que quería era cenar con él haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, pero al ver que él estaba dispuesto a cargarla nuevamente no tuvo más remedio que ceder y bajar del coche... caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta que sintió que una mano posesiva tomaba la suya sin previo aviso, ella levantó la mirada hacia él y trató de exigirla que la soltara pero antes de vocalizar cualquier palabra él ya la estaba conduciendo dentro del restaurante.

Era la primera vez que él la tomaba de la mano en público y ella con dolor suponía que solamente lo hacía para asegurarse de que no escapara... en otro momento seguramente hubiera sido un gesto encantador para ella pero en ese momento era solamente un insulto para ella. En cuestión de minutos ambos estuvieron sentados y con el menú delante, Sasuke vio que Hinata iba a decir algo por lo que él se puso un dedo sobre la boca y le indicó que se mantuviera en silencio.

- No más discusiones – dijo él mirándola - hace rato ambos nos exaltamos y eso no debió pasar, por lo menos no por mi parte – admitió

Ella solo lo miró viendo que él le hablaba con honestidad, algo dentro de ella la impulsaba a querer decirle que ya todo estaba olvidado, sin embargo no era tan fácil como acabar de leer un libro y cerrarlo para siempre, no... no era tan fácil.

- Has tenido días difíciles y por eso no voy a insistir, solo esperaré... – siguió hablando sin dejarla de mirar - pero la propuesta de matrimonio sigue en pie – le recordó - ahora solo cenemos tranquilos – finalizó sabiendo que eso era lo mejor.

Hinata miró su rostro aparentemente calmado sin decir nada, mientras trataba de descifrar lo que realmente él quería de ella... todo en lo que confiaba y todo lo que había aprendido amar en los últimos seis meses se habían hecho añicos en unos cuantos días donde había recibido muchos golpes, de los cuales saber que él se había burlado de ella había sido el más duro y el cual seguramente no podía perdonar ni mucho menos olvidar, y ahora él le salía con que debían casarse por el bienestar del niño... no, no quería pensar en eso, por lo menos no por ahora.

Ambos comieron en silencio y sin decir nada durante largo tiempo, la joven se sentía incómoda y sensible frente a él mientras que Sasuke parecía satisfecho con solo verla comer porque aún se sentía culpable del malestar de ella; tiempo después Hinata vio que el camarero les servía el postre pero mientras miraba y se hacía a la idea de que debía alimentarse, sin buscarlo vio que dos personas conocidas entraban al restaurante... si desde ya se sentía lo suficientemente atormentada lo último que deseaba era tener que enfrentarse a ellas y escuchar sus palabras cargadas de veneno

- No te preocupes por nada – de pronto le habló Sasuke al ver lo mismo que ella

Sin embargo Hinata tenía los nervios a flor de piel ya que ahora ya no se sentía segura con él ni entendía muy bien como a pesar de todo aún podía verlo a los ojos y sin echarse a llorar por la decepción que sentía.

Ahí estaban la madre de Sasuke y Karin que se sentaban cerca de ellos, aquel era el momento que Hinata había estado tratando de evitar ya que un encuentro cara a cara con ambas mujeres era lo último que quería porque eso le recordaba lo patética que había sido al pensar que ellas mentían por completo en la última conversación que tuvieron con ella, la "mujer de turno" aún recordaba lo que la pelirroja le había dicho en aquel entonces y ahora con dolor y humillación comprendía que ella había tenido cierta razón al decirle eso.

En tanto Sasuke cruzó su mirada con la de su madre y solo le hiso un gesto de saludo ya que comprendía la situación incómoda que sería para Hinata por lo que al ver que ella ya no probaba bocado alguno de la comida miró a todos lados y al ver al camarero le hiso un gesto para que se acercara ya que tenía pensado que lo mejor sería abandonar aquel lugar inmediatamente.

- Vamos – dijo Sasuke luego de pagar la cuenta.

Hinata por instinto se puso de pie y caminó al lado de él mientras deseaba salir de aquel lugar con rapidez, ambos caminaron unos cuantos metros pero de pronto una voz los detuvo.

- Hijo... – lo llamó llamando la atención de los presentes

Sasuke se detuvo y volteó para ver a su madre, al hacerlo notó que ella no estaba de muy buen humor así que dedujo lo que le diría... lo cual seguramente extendería más la brecha entre Hinata y él, sin duda una tormenta inmensa se acercaba hacia ellos... solo esperaba que las cosas no empeoraran aun más.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Gracias por leer!

Debido a estas fechas no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, sin embargo me comprometo que les traeré el próximo capítulo el día 31 de diciembre.

¡Hasta pronto!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola... lamento haber tardado más de la cuenta pero ya les traigo él capítulo que les prometí, espero que lo disfruten...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 10 "ELECCIÓN"**

Sasuke miró a su madre por unos segundos más mientras veía que ella caminaba hacia él y se ponía enfrente suyo, notó también que Hinata se había quedado inmóvil detrás de él y deseó que su madre no dijera algo que desencadenara otro conflicto.

- Hoy en la tarde fue a visitarte a tu oficina pero me dijeron que no estabas – le habló Mikoto mirando a su hijo

- Estaba ocupando en otros asuntos – le respondió

- Me dijeron que con hoy ya son dos días que no vas a tu trabajo, lo cual me sorprende – lo miró en tono de regaño - solo espero que esos otros asuntos no sean tan insignificantes - le advirtió mirando de reojo a Hinata

- No madre, créeme que no son para nada insignificantes – le aclaró Sasuke entendiendo perfectamente lo que su madre trataba de decirle

- Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo en privado – le explicó la mujer mayor centrándose solamente en él

- En este momento no puedo – se excusó - como lo habrás notado tengo compañía – dijo lo evidente para todos

- Lo sé, sin embargo ella lo entiende - aceptó mirando a la joven – verdad Srta. Hyuga? entiende que mi hijo tiene que atender asuntos mucho más importantes? – preguntó con tono normal pero todos se dieron cuenta que detrás de ello había otra intención – como por ejemplo hablar de su compromiso con mi nuera – finalizó mirando a la pelirroja.

Sin deseo de escuchar más Hinata caminó de prisa con la intención de salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible porque no quería escuchar nada, e incluso con dolor pensó que lo mejor que le podía pasar era que Sasuke se comprometiera de una vez por todas con la otra para que así él ya no la molestara más... eso pensó por unos momentos mientras que por otros no sabía que pensar. En tanto él al verla alejarse sin reprimirlo fue tras de ella porque no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar fueran cuales fueran las razones porque él día anterior ya había tomado la decisión de que tenerla a su lado era lo mejor y él era consecuente con sus decisiones.

- Hinata, espera... – pidió él caminando tras de ella – espera... – repitió alcanzándola por fin a fuera del restaurante

- Sabes qué? por qué no te quedas con ellas y me dejas en paz de una buena vez! – le reprochó ella deteniéndose pero dándole la espalda

- Ya sabes lo que pienso y no voy a cambiar de decisión – le recordó él

- Pues deberías de reconsiderarlo – le propuso ella volteando a verlo

- No – contestó él con seguridad – ahora volvamos a casa – dijo acercándose un poco más ella

Hinata lo miró y por unos segundos sintió alivio al escucharlo pero por otra parte se incriminaba por seguir queriendo confiar en él y por sentirse tan vulnerable cuando le hablaba en tono suave; sintió que él le tomaba nuevamente de la mano y otra vez trató de zafarse pero no lo logró también, ambos caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta que algo llamó su atención.

- Sasuke! – escuchó que nuevamente lo llamaban por lo que ambos se detuvieron y voltearon para ver otra vez a ambas mujeres

- Lo siento madre pero tengo que irme – le avisó con honestidad

- No, ya te dije que tenemos que poner una fecha para tu matrimonio con Karin

Al escuchar ese comentario Hinata una vez más trató de liberarse del agarre de él porque no quería escuchar lo fabulosa que podía ser la boda entre Sasuke y Karin y lo encantada que estaba la madre de él con la pelirroja.

- Y yo ya te dije que no me voy a casar con ella – replicó el Uchiha imprimiendo un poco más de fuerza para evitar que Hinata se soltara de él

- Hijo tienes que hacerlo, es algo que tu padre y a mí nos haría muy feliz – habló Mikoto con voz suplicante

- Pero no a mí! – exclamó él sintiéndose enojado por escucharla hablar en nombre de su fallecido padre - y por eso no puedo hacerlo... – dijo mirando a la pelirroja porque quizás si es que Hinata no existiera pensaría en esa idea pero ahora no podía hacerlo y menos sabiendo que Hinata estaba esperando un hijo suyo

- Sasuke, es tu madre y debemos hacerlo por ella – habló la pelirroja buscando convencerlo – tú madre es todo para ti y sabes que ella haría cualquier cosa por ti, entonces por qué no le retribuyes de la misma forma?

- No puedo hacerlo -

- Crees que un romance ocasional vale la pena? – preguntó Mikoto refiriéndose a Hinata – acaso tu aventura con la Srta. Hyuga es más importante que los deseos de tu madre? – habló clara y directamente porque de una vez quería poner punto final a la aventura de su hijo con aquella joven

- Mi relación con Hinata no es simplemente una aventura – le explicó sorprendiendo a las tres mujeres – es más... quizás sea momento de que sepas que sí me voy a casar, pero lo voy hacer con ella – finalizó atrayendo más hacia él a Hinata y abrazándola con una mano la cintura

Por un momento Hinata pensó en rechazar tajantemente esa posibilidad y delatarlo pero luego recapacitó ya que no quería que ambas mujeres le tuviera lástima al saber la verdad y como de mal estaban las cosas entre ella y Sasuke, por lo que solo se mantuvo en completo silencio.

- Es broma, verdad? – preguntó la pelirroja que no se creía lo que escuchaba

- Por supuesto que no – vocalizó él con tranquilidad

- No lo vas hacer – sentenció Mikoto con voz cortante y segura

- Lo siento madre, pero no te estoy pidiendo permiso – dijo él con honestidad y encarando la situación – es una decisión que Hinata y yo tomamos – le aseguró mirándola directamente a los ojos - ahora si nos disculpas tenemos que irnos... – finalizó Sasuke caminando y llevándose consigo a la joven

- Si haces eso... – habló Mikoto viendo que su hijo detenía su andar – pensaré que prefieres a esa mujer antes que a mí, pensaré que los años que te dedique no valen nada para ti – le reclamó con voz cargada de tensión - Sasuke, elige entre ella y yo! – le retó finalmente

Sasuke volteó para verla y cuando lo hiso comprobó que su mamá se tomaba muy apecho toda esa difícil situación y sobre todo lo obligaba a elegir... lo último que deseaba en ese momento, pero que tendría que hacerlo indiscutiblemente.

- No me obligues a elegir – vocalizó él apretando fuertemente la mano de Hinata y sin dejar de mirar a su madre

- Por qué? por qué escogerás a una extraña que conociste hace pocos meses en vez de a la mujer que te dio la vida? – lo retó Mikoto

Él se quedó en silencio durante unos largos segundos mientras trataba de asimilar esa situación... todo se volvía más y más difícil, y lo hacía pensar en tantas cosas hasta que encontró la respuesta pero que no quería decir pero que debía decir.

- Sí... – susurró con voz seca – lo siento madre, pero si te pones en ese plan de hacerme querer elegir escojo a Hinata por... sobre ti – le dijo con voz calmada pese a que en su interior había un torbellino de culpa al ver que su madre lloraba

Sin nada más que decir Sasuke volvió su mirada al frente y continuó caminando con dirección a su coche porque deseaba salir de ese lugar inmediatamente, porque decir aquellas palabras había sido muy difícil para él ya que amaba a su madre, sin embargo "dos no es igual a uno, sino dos es superior a uno" pensó él sabiendo que por un lado estaba su madre y por el otro lado Hinata y su hijo lo cual le hacía comprender que siempre estaría del lado de la mayoría, no... se mentía al pensar eso porque él sabía que siempre estaría del lado de su hijo.

Mientras tanto Hinata solo se dejaba guiar por él en absoluto silencio porque apenas y creía lo que había escuchado segundos atrás, porque en el tiempo que conocía a Sasuke sabía que para él su madre era más importante que cualquier mujer o cualquier horario de trabajo, sabía que él daría su vida por su madre pero escuchar todo lo que escuchó la dejaba perpleja... ya que nunca imaginó escuchar algo así y por un momento quiso darle otra oportunidad y dejar que él le explicara lo que había escuchado en su oficina hace un par de días atrás y quizás así poder aclarar varias cosas, pero se desilusionó completa e inmediatamente al ser consciente que esa no había sido una elección entre ella y su madre sino que era entre el hijo que esperaba y la madre de Sasuke, haciéndole volver de una fuerte bofetada a la realidad, donde ella simplemente era solamente la madre de su primogénito.

Aún en completo silencio ambos se subieron al coche, él lo prendió y se dispuso a manejar, media hora después Hinata se percató que él se tardaba más de la cuenta en el recorrido y que incluso habían pasado por una calle dos veces, sin decir nada ella supo que quizás él necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder aceptar lo que hace poco había pasado; largo tiempo después regresaron al apartamento de Sasuke, estacionaron el coche, subieron por el ascensor y entraron; ella lo miró de reojo y vio que él miraba el reloj y comprobaba que ya era más de las 9 de la noche.

- Trata de descansar – dijo él cuando ambos llegaron a la habitación principal – buenas noches... – se despidió cerrando la puerta y dejando a Hinata dentro de la recamara mientras él se adentraba en su propia recamara.

Hinata lo vio irse y aunque no lo dijera ella sabía que Sasuke estaba mal por lo ocurrido recientemente, ella se sentó en un extremo de la cama y lamentó no poder consolarlo sin embargo enseguida se recordó que la herida que tenía ella era mucho más grande y dolorosa que la de él, así que sin deseo de querer pensar más inmediatamente se puso su ropa de dormir y se metió debajo de las sábanas porque quería dormir sin reparo alguno.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

Una luz tenue y un cierto frío despertaron a Hinata, por lo que fue abriendo sus ojos paulatinamente hasta reconocer que un ruido provenía de la voz de Sasuke, parpadeo varias veces para centrar su atención en él, el cual estaba de pie mirando por la ventana y hablando en otro idioma por el teléfono móvil, también se dio cuenta que una lluvia caía en las afueras por lo que lo miró por un par de minutos más hasta que vio que él terminaba la llamada y se acercaba a ella.

- Hinata – la nombró él viendo que ella ya estaba despierta

La joven lo observó por unos segundos y se percató que él estaba vestido de traje y corbata lo que seguramente significaba que se iba a trabajar, que ilusa había sido al pensar que él dejaría su trabajo para estar con ella y tratar de convencerla que le diera otra oportunidad, se repitió a si misma sintiéndose tan ingenua por hacer falsas ilusiones con él.

- Hoy voy a la empresa porque tengo compromisos que no puedo posponer – le dijo él sentándose al borde de la cama – son realmente importantes

"Mucho más importantes que yo" pensó ella sin decir nada y solo desvió la mirada porque inevitablemente se sentía triste por algo que se reprochaba no sentir más pero que no podía evitarlo, sinceramente ella quería odiarlo con todo su ser pero aunque le dijera que lo odiaba no era una completa verdad, sino que solo a medias mientras que otra parte de ella aún lo quería pese a todo.

- Aún son las 6 de la mañana – le avisó él mirando su reloj – ordenaré que te traigan el desayuno en un par de horas más, mientras tanto sigue descansando – recomendó poniéndose de pie – si me necesitas puedes llamarme a la oficina y estaré aquí inmediatamente... – habló caminando hacia la puerta y viendo que ella evitaba mirarlo – nos vemos en la noche – se despidió cerrando la puerta y dejándola sola y pensando que quizás era lo mejor para ambos.

Hinata se quedó en completo silencio mientras se sentía realmente deprimida por todo lo que estaba sucediendo con su vida, si alguna se sintió feliz ahora se sentía completamente desdichada y lo único que quería en ese momento era dejar de sentir ese dolor en el pecho, pero lamentablemente no sabía cómo hacerlo.

*°* Un par de horas después ella había desayunado y después algo inquieta había empezado a curiosear por la habitación porque quería descubrir si él le ocultaba algo más, abrió el armario y empezó a buscar algo extraño que le demostrara que él le seguía mintiendo y jugando con ella porque sentía que de apoco empezaba a ceder y a querer confiar en él, lo cual no debía pasar porque ella debía darse su lugar y a mantenerse dignamente; al no encontrar nada empezó a hacer lo mismo con su despacho y con otros ambientes del apartamento, pero largas horas después suspiró resignada al saber que no tenía un arma emocional con la que defenderse.

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Ese día transcurrió rápidamente y lo último que recordaba Hinata era de que Sasuke había llegado muy noche... en ese momento ella se reprimió las enormes ganas de preguntarle por qué había llagado tan tarde porque no quería demostrar que él aún le importaba, tiempo después ella sin decir una palabra se fue a su habitación mientras idea el modo de encontrar de salir airosa de esa situación porque ella tenía su orgullo y no iba dejarse atrapar por él solo porque está esperando un hijo suyo, aún recordaba con cierta tensión el momento en que él prácticamente la chantajeaba para que se casara con él solo por el bienestar del niño, definitivamente Hinata no quería casarse con él después de haber descubierto la verdad de todo pero ¿qué alternativas tenía? ¿Enfrentarse a Sasuke en una batalla legal para conseguir la custodia del niño? aunque no le gustara aceptarlo ella tenía consciencia de que ella llevaba todas las de perder porque sabía que él si se lo proponía podía llegar a ser el hombre más cruel, lo cual ella ya había comprobado.

Esa noche ella no pudo dormir porque por primera vez se ponía a analizar los pro y los contra de su embarazo... pasada la media noche recién durmió con gran esfuerzo; a la mañana siguiente se despertó con un semblante no muy bueno y ello empeoró más al comprobar que Sasuke otra vez la dejaba y la encarcelaba en ese apartamento sin la opción de poder salir mientras que seguramente él estaba muy ocupado y entretenido con su trabajo o peor aún muy entretenido con alguna otra mujer, pensó ella sintiendo una vez más traicionada.

Ella se levantó de la cama y decidió desayunar en el comedor porque ya se sentía asfixiada dentro de esa habitación, por lo que ella ya estaba sentada y esperaba que la otra joven le llevara el desayuno pero mientras hacía eso vio que un par de diarios estaban encima de algunos muebles por lo que ella se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos y los cogió, revisó de que día eran y al ver la echa de ese día empezó a leer algunas páginas pero mientras hacía eso algo llamó su atención dejándola paralizada.

"Mediante un comunicado de prensa ayer por la noche se anunció el compromiso matrimonial del exitoso empresario Sasuke Uchiha con Hinata Hyuga su actualmente Directora de proyectos..."

Hinata ya no leyó más porque miró detenidamente una fotografía de ella y de Sasuke en ese diario, enseguida siguió leyendo la noticia y una vez más casi se tambalea de la impresión porque simplemente no se esperaba eso.

Tiempo después puso el diario en su sitio y volvió a sentarse mientras una parte de ella se sentía furiosa porque sabía que Sasuke estaba detrás de eso... ella ni siquiera pensaba ni había aceptado casarse pero él ya atribuía que así sería, lo cual le enfureció más al saber que él pensaba que podía seguir manipulándola después de haberla lastimado de la forma que lo hiso, tenía que hablar con él y debía reprocharle por su actitud tan soberbia y déspota; poco tiempo después vio que ya le servían el desayuno así que decidió tratar de relajarse porque no quería que la comida le cayera más ni que volviera a aquellos malestares que ya no eran tan fuertes.

*°* Ya pasada más de las 8 de la noche Hinata escuchó cierto ruido que la llevó a la conclusión de que Sasuke ya había regresado, esperó por unos minutos hasta que escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría y que él entraba...

- ¿Qué ridiculez es esta? – le preguntó ella en tono hostil y levantando el diario

Sasuke la miró por unos segundos y supo que ya había la noticia, lo cual era inevitable y notó también que ella estaba furiosa... "que lástima" pensó porque él estaba de buen humor y no deseaba que eso cambiara.

- No es ninguna ridiculez – le aclaró él viéndola directamente y parándose en medio del dormitorio – es el anuncio de nuestro compromiso – le explicó dándole una leve sonrisa

- Yo no acepté casarme contigo! – le recordó

- Aún no, pero sé que pronto lo harás – habló con tranquilidad – así que para evitar cualquier malentendido decidí adelantarme a hacer oficial nuestro compromiso

- Como te atreves a decidir por mi! – le recriminó con enojo

- No vamos a discutir... – sentenció con firmeza – mañana hablamos – dijo caminando hacia la puerta pensando que en ese momento ella estaba alterada

- ¡Sasuke! – lo llamó ella queriendo que él le explicara ese asunto

Pero él no se inmutó al escucharla y siguió caminando abriendo la puerta

- Por cierto, lo olvidaba – habló él antes de salir – mañana tu padre vendrá a visitarnos... – le aviso saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

Hinata por un momento dejó de respirar porque no creía lo que escuchaba ¿Cómo es que su padre iba ir a visitarlos? no entendía la razón pero estaba segura que nada bueno saldría de ello, absolutamente nada...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo?

Lo sabrán el próximo domingo, donde prometo traerles por lo menos dos capítulos...

¡Gracias por leer y por todos sus Reviews!

¡Y feliz año nuevo!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola... aquí están los dos capítulos que prometí, disfruten la lectura tanto como yo disfruto escribirla...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 11 "HONESTIDAD"**

Aún con pensamientos negativos acerca de la próxima visita y de lo que ello conllevaba, Hinata había sido llevaba por el cansancio a un sueño un poco intranquilo pero largo después de todo; con pesadez se despertó a consecuencia de los rayos de luz del sol, dándose cuenta de que según Sasuke ese día su padre iría a visitarlos pero lo que aún no entendía era la razón, en ese momento ella deseó escabullirse de ese encuentro aduciéndole a Sasuke que se sentía mal pero luego se reprochó que era una cobarde al no querer enfrentar la situación.

Después de levantarse y de ir al baño después de las náuseas matutinas ella había decidido salir de la habitación a buscar comida porque se sentía hambrienta, caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta que vio que Sasuke entraba a la habitación, lo analizó por unos segundos y con lamento comprobó que él se veía demasiado atractivo con ese traje de oficina.

- Pensé que aún estarías durmiendo – dijo él entrando a la habitación

Ella no dijo nada y solamente retrocedió hasta sentarse a un extremo de la cama y tratar de adivinar que era ahora lo que él tenía que decirle.

- Tu padre cenará con nosotros – le avisó el Uchiha viendo que ella lo miraba con interrogación

- Por qué? – preguntó ella con suma curiosidad porque no había vuelto a tener comunicación con él ni con su familia desde que había decidido establecerse en otra ciudad

- Porque se enteró de nuestro compromiso

La joven simplemente lo escuchó y evitó decirle que no se casaría con él porque sabía que eso desencadenaría otro conflicto y a decir verdad ese día deseaba tener a Sasuke de su lado y no en su contra, pese a ello no pudo contenerse más.

- Cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que no me voy a casar contigo! – le reprochó

- Simplemente hago como que no te he oído – le comentó con indiferencia - Debo irme a trabajar – habló él caminando hacia la puerta

- Pues vete – le contestó Hinata sintiendo que otra vez la dejaría encarcelada y sin darle la oportunidad de poder zanjar ese tema de una buena vez

Él la escuchó y notó que ella estaba fastidiada por tantas cosas y como él quería solucionar todo, una idea cruzó por su mente.

- Quieres venir conmigo? – cuestionó Sasuke sorpresivamente, logrando que ella se impresionara un poco porque no se esperaba esa proposición.

- No – rechazó ella la oferta porque no entendía las verdaderas intenciones de él

- Date un baño y vístete que yo te espero afuera

- Dije que no quiero ir – replicó ella porque si antes sentía curiosidad por la forma de que Sasuke siempre aducía que todos harían lo que él quería ahora no, porque eso la enfurecía como seguramente él no tenía idea.

- Iremos – insistió él sin la intención de retroceder en esa decisión

- No

- Si no haces lo que te digo yo mismo te voy a bañar y te voy a vestir – le advirtió sonriéndole burlonamente pero demostrando que hablaba enserio

Sin decir nada más él salió de la habitación y decidió esperarla sentado en medio de la sala mientras pensaba que con una lentitud atormentadora Hinata parecía ceder y que además ahora había descubierto que la presión que ejercía en ella parecía funcionar hasta cierto punto, lo cual era primordial para él ya que después de todo sabía que la había lastimado, pero sabía también que aunque le tomara mucho tiempo lograría que ella lo volviera a mirar como antes y que incluso la volvería a tener en sus brazos, porque extrañaba tener esos momentos con ella, realmente extrañaba...

Largos minutos después vio con satisfacción que Hinata salía de la habitación completamente lista para salir, recorrió su miraba por ella y una vez más comprobó que era hermosa... mientras que ella se sintió desorientada al notar que él la evaluaba con la mirada por lo que no sabía si acercarse a él o no.

- Vamos – sugirió el Uchiha poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de ella

Sabiendo que por más que intentara soltarse de él no lo conseguiría ella solamente se dejó guiar por él pensando que en cierto momento él la soltaría porque sabía que él no podía llegar tan lejos con ella.

*°* Tiempo después y luego de haber desayunado en un lugar cercano, ambos llegaron al edificio de la empresa por lo que Hinata se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría, al bajar del coche sintió que nuevamente él la tomaba de la mano y cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta principal ella se preparó para sentir su rechazo y para sentir que él le soltaba la mano... pero increíblemente eso no paso, a su paso ella se dio cuenta que todos dejaban de hacer lo que tuvieran entre manos para quedarse viéndolos a la misma vez que iba oyendo los saludos de los empleados, pero Sasuke no decía nada hasta que sintió que un movimiento de él pensando inmediatamente que ahora si la soltaría pero él hiso todo lo contrario ya que cuando iban a subir al ascensor sintió que él le puso la mano en la base de la espalda haciendo que ella tuviera ganas de llorar porque él se comportaba tan distinto a lo que ella se esperaba, aquel Sasuke que delante de todos siempre la llamaba Srta. Hyuga y a la que siempre presentaba como una de sus empleadas más ya no estaba, sino que ahora estaba otro que la confundía todavía más.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron sintió que él la jalaba sutilmente para que caminaran, ella vio que la secretaria de Sasuke quedaba impresionada al verlos juntos pero sin deseo de prestarle atención lo siguió hasta que entraron a su oficina.

- No debí venir, no viste como todos s...

- Crees que me importa lo que ellos piensen o digan? – preguntó él curioso por saber que si a ella le afectaba - pues no, a mi no me interesa en absoluto lo que puedan decir de nosotros – dio la respuesta más que seguro - además supongo que todos ya saben que nos casaremos

Ella lo escuchó y supuso que la mayoría había leído aquel anuncio en la prensa por lo que todos creerían que ella había atrapado a Sasuke, sin embargo ella sabía que era todo lo contrario porque era él quien la había atrapado y prueba de ello era que su apartamento se había vuelto en su prisión permanente desde el día que él se había enterado que ella esperaba un hijo suyo.

- Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí o puedes ir a visitar a algunas de tus compañeras mientras yo reviso algunos documentos – le ofreció

- No piensas que puedo huir? –

- No, y sabes por qué? porque he dado órdenes exclusivas de que no puedas cruzar la puerta hacia la calle – le explicó él sabiendo que los agentes de seguridad de la empresa sabían que no podían dejarla salir por nada del mundo

Por un momento ella pensó que debía por lo menos intentar escapar de él pero luego recapacitó porque no quería que todos los empleados se dieran cuenta ni que se enteraran del motivo de que ella despreciara a Sasuke, porque no quería la lástima de nadie... así que quizás era mejor quedarse. Y así lo hiso sentándose y mientras veía que él apuntaba algunas cosas en un papel, logrando que eso llamara su atención porque ella extrañaba su trabajo porque era realmente lo que le gustaba por más tedioso que fuera.

Una larga hora después y sintiéndose completamente aburrida Hinata escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

- Sr. – lo llamó una voz femenina entrando a su oficina

Hinata inmediatamente reconoció quien era aquella mujer, era aquella que trabajaba también en ese lugar y que siempre estaba de coqueta con Sasuke pero lo que no entendía era la razón por la que ella estaba en ese lugar.

- Le traje esto – habló la otra joven dirigiéndose al Uchiha y mirando de reojo a Hinata – debería revisarlo antes de que empieza la junta

- Bien – vocalizó él interesado en esos documentos los cuales seguramente eran los que esperaba desde hace días atrás

Hinata miró por unos segundos más a Sakura y llegó a la conclusión que ella trabaja ahora directamente con él pero ¿desde cuándo? y por qué lo trataba con tanta confianza?

- Hola... – le saludó la pelirosa a Hinata

- Buenos días – simplemente contestó mirando de reojo a Sasuke y deseando una explicación

- He empezado a ocupar tu puesto desde el día de ayer – le avisó – espero que no te moleste... – habló mirándola con altanería

En tanto Hinata solo miró con enfado a Sasuke porque no entendía cómo era posible que le hubiera dado su puesto a ella, cuando sabía que eso la molestaría pero enseguida el pensamiento de que la misma historia se repetía la llenó de duda... primero la ascendía de puesto, luego la invitaba a salir y finalmente la seducía y se acostaban juntos, lo mismo que pasó con ella seguramente pasaría con la pelirosa, pensó Hinata. Mientras que Sasuke no sacó la mirada de los papeles pese a lo que escuchaba hasta que decidió aprovechar esa oportunidad y provocar un poco a Hinata deseando tener la respuesta deseada de ella.

- He creído conveniente darle tu puesto porque es obvio que tú ya no trabajarás para mí ni para nadie – dijo por fin él mirando a Hinata – porque pronto te convertirás en mi esposa... – finalizó con calma

Hinata solo lo escuchó hasta que vio que la pelirosa lo miraba con impresión e incredulidad ya que al parecer ella no estaba enterada de ese hecho, sería tan fácil decir que eso era mentira pero si hacía eso sabía que la otra buscaría el modo de entablar una relación con Sasuke, lo cual no iba permitir porque él había jugado con él y ella haría lo mismo si era necesario.

- Así es – aceptó Hinata caminando hacia él – Sasuke me propuso matrimonio... y yo acepté – confesó sonriendo y tomándose del brazo del nombrado

Él sonrió internamente frente a la actitud de ella y supo que su plan estaba funcionando perfectamente y que solamente necesitaba un poco de fortuna para salir airoso de todo ello.

- Pues, felicidades... – vocalizó la pelirosa tratando de disimular su molestia – me retiró – se despidió saliendo de la oficina.

Hinata se sintió complacida al verla irse y cuando ella trataba de separarse de él sintió que sin darse cuenta ella se encontraba rodeada por sus fuertes brazos y con la cara apoyada en el pecho de Sasuke...

- Suéltame – exigió ella haciendo un amago de separarse a la misma vez que se sentía una completa idiota por desear estar justo donde estaba, entre sus brazos

- No – vocalizó con seguridad porque sabía que debía hablar y que ese era el momento que tanto había esperado - Perdóname... – susurró él con voz profunda y buscando que ella aunque sea lo escuchara.

Ella intentó alejarse de él porque sabía que su barrera de protección caía pero una vez más no lo logró, ella levantó la mirada hacia él y cuando lo hiso comprobó que aunque deseara odiar esos rasgos que demostraban sinceridad no podía hacerlo, por lo que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y los labios empezaron a temblarle al entender que realmente él lamentaba haberla lastimado.

- Yo te quería – confesó ella con un susurro débil – pero a hora ¡te odio! – exclamó intentando contener su llanto

Él sonrió internamente porque se sentía complacido con esa confesión, la cual confirmaba lo que desde hace tiempo sospechaba... la decisión ya estaba tomada para él, porque como sea conseguiría que ella aceptara ese matrimonio y por sobre todo haría que Hinata volviera a enamorarse de él, "puedo hacerlo" pensó él un poco más relajado y sabiendo que solo tenía que proponérselo y trabajar en ello, por lo que al parecer debía volver a poner en práctica todo su amplio repertorio de encantos.

- Lo que escuchaste la otra vez solamente es una verdad a medias – empezó a hablar con toda la intención de lograr que por lo menos ella intente comprenderlo

- No... no quiero escucharte y suéltame! – exigió ella forcejeando con él y reprimiendo sus lágrimas

- Vas a escucharme! – exigió reteniéndola en sus brazos - y sabes por qué? porque tú sola viniste a mí y aceptaste casarte conmigo - le recordó el accionar reciente de ella

- Solamente lo hice porque... – se silenció por unos segundos - porque quería estropearte los planes que tenías con ella

- No me importa la razón –

Ambos forcejearon por unos segundos más hasta que Hinata se rindió con pesar porque era débil físicamente frente a él, sintiendo que él la aplastara contra su pecho fuerte y varonil, entonces ella hundió la cara en su hombro deseando que nada de lo que pasó fuera verdad.

- Cuando entraste a trabajar tu inteligencia llamó mi atención y es por eso que te cambie de puesto, porque realmente lo merecías y no por alguna otra razón escondida – le confesó deseando que ella le creyera – eres tan hermosa e inteligente y eso me sorprendió porque no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres así... y cuando al idiota de Naruto se le ocurrió decidir una estupidez perdí la brújula y...

- Y decidiste demostrarle que te podías llevar a cualquier mujer a la cama – dijo ella con dolor e interrumpiéndole, a la misma vez que levantaba la mirada y lo miraba a los ojos con decepción

- Haces que suene peor de lo que fue... – acotó él mirándola también y deseando que ella algún día lo perdonara

-No... no hay nada peor que descubrir que fui la ram... – decía ella con voz rasgada pero en fracción de segundos sintió que él con una mano le tapaba la boca mientras que con la otra aún la sujetaba

- Tienes mi permiso para insultarme y burlarte de mí todo lo que quieres porque sé que lo merezco – le habló con dureza y con mirada punzante - pero no toleraré que te insultes ni te faltes el respeto a ti misma! – le advirtió deduciendo lo que ella iba a decir, lo cual era un error.

Hinata se quedó muda al escucharlo, realmente ¿se había insultado a si misma? sí, eso había pasado y cuando ella lo reconoció sintió que otra vez se pondría a llorar, solo que esta vez ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para reprimir sus lágrimas.

- Luego decidí invitarte a cenar y pasamos la primera noche juntos en mi apartamento – continuó hablando él pese al llanto de ella porque sabía que quizás esa era su única oportunidad – reconozco que me sentía orgulloso de cumplir mi objetivo, pero eso cambio esa misma noche porque comprendí que tú no te merecías eso

- Per...o aún así... tú continuaste bur...lándot...e de mí – le reprochó con voz seca y llorando por haber confiado demasiado en él cuando no lo merecía

- No, eso no es así... las cosas cambiaron – le aseguró estrechándola en sus brazos - mientras pasábamos más tiempo juntos más me iba dando cuenta que contigo era diferente porque nos llevábamos bien - le confesó él - y es por eso que siempre te dediqué tiempo, llevamos más de seis meses juntos y que además te llevó siempre a mi apartamento, es que acaso crees que hago eso con todas las mujeres con las que anduve? – preguntó para luego responderse a sí mismo – aparte de mi madre tú eres la única mujer que ha entrado a mi apartamento

- Mentiroso – vocalizó ella con más lentitud de la normal

- También eres a la única que he exhibido en público como la noche del aniversario y eres a la única que le permito pedirme explicaciones – trató y trató de hacerla entrar en razón enumerando todo esto - y además eres a la única que le he propuesto matrimonio – finalizó

- Solo lo haces porque estoy embarazada – le recordó ella con dureza

- Hinata, no importa cómo empezáramos... solo importa dónde acabemos – le susurró con voz más suave - Y solo quiero acabar contigo a mi lado.

- Solo porque estoy embarazada... – repitió ella sabiendo que si ese bebé no existiera él nunca le diría todas aquellas palabras

- Crees eso?

- Sí, porque antes de saber que estaba embarazada tú ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de querer explicarme nada – le incriminó volviendo a levantar el rostro- y recién cuando supiste que lo estaba empezaste a buscarme, verdad? – le preguntó - verdad?

- Sí, pero eso fue porque... – trató de explicarle el conflicto emocional que vivió en aquel entonces sin poder evitar lamentar que ella llorara otra vez por su culpa

- Porque yo nunca te he interesado en lo más mínimo y ahora te intereso solo porque sabes que llevó a tu hijo dentro de mí – le aseguró ella sin dejarlo de mirar

- No, no todo es como tú piensas o crees -

- Entonces, respóndeme una pregunta – pidió temiendo la respuesta de él - me hubieras propuesto matrimonio sin que estuviera embarazada?

Sasuke hiso un esfuerzo por ocultar el efecto que había causado esa pregunta en él... a decir verdad nunca se había puesto a pensar en ese supuesto porque simplemente nunca surgió esa idea, pero ahora ella le salía con esa pregunta tan incómoda para él y que seguramente sería importante para ella, pero aún así...

- Lo vez, no puedes mentirte ni a ti mismo! – le reprochó Hinata sintiendo un enorme dolor al confirmar sus sospechas

- Yo... – trataba de hablar él ordenando sus ideas pero cuando estaba decidido a defenderse escuchó que tocaban la puerta, por lo que dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

Enseguida sintió que ella por fin se liberaba de él y se alejaba de él dando unos cuantos pasos, así que habló diciendo que podía entrar sea quien fuera el que tocaba la puerta.

- Sr. su reunión está a punto de empezar – le avisó su secretaria

- Enseguida voy, vaya adelantándose – contestó cortante al saber que se había olvidado de ese detalle al estar tan sumergido en su conversación con Hinata.

Enseguida la secretaria se fue y los dejó solos nuevamente, ella miraba por la mampara de cristal y él la miró por unos segundos comprendiendo que esa conversación se tendría que aplazarse.

- Tardaré una hora – le avisó caminado hacia la puerta – cuando vuelva retomaremos esta conversación – sin más que decir salió de la oficina teniendo la seguridad que ella no podría escapar por más que quisiera.

Hinata contó los segundos que él se tardó en cerrar la puerta y cuando supo que estaba sola inspiró una gran bocanada de aire y lloró con todas sus fuerzas porque ya no aguantaba más esa enorme carga que tenía sobre ella, porque estaba harta de discusiones desagradables y de escenas emocionales que por momentos le hacían perder el ímpetu de rechazarlo... ella era consciente que era muy débil en todo lo concerniente a Sasuke pero aún así no podía ni debía ceder, se repitió una y otra vez a sí misma.

Tiempo después se limpió las lágrimas y trató de serenarse porque sabía que un largo y extenuante día le esperaba, solo esperaba estar de pie al anochecer y no otra vez en una camilla de hospital porque se sentía tan enferma de todo eso, todo se complicaba más y más y ella aún no se sentía preparada para enfrentarse a lo que vendría más adelante, porque sabía que de su padre no recibiría ningún tipo de apoyo por más que le dijera la verdad o que le rogara, así que no podía contar con su apoyo.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo?

Sigan leyendo...

**Para ****hinatauchiha 20: **en primer lugar te agradezco por seguir este fic con tanto entusiasmo y me encanta la idea de los crossover, sin embargo de bleanch a lo mucho he visto unos cuatro ó cinco capítulos por curiosidad por lo que no sé muy bien su trama. Quizás en algún momento lo haga pero primero tendría que ver por completo bleanch, lamento no poder hacer lo que me pides en un tiempo cercano… gracias por leer y espero que continúes esta historia.


	12. Chapter 12

Otro capítulo tenso...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 12 "RESPUESTA"**

Ya había pasado más de una hora que ella estaba sola en su despacho mientras no podía dejar de mirar por la mampara, aunque sus ojos miraran algo su visión estaba completamente fuera de ese lugar... _"Hinata, no importa cómo empezáramos... solo importa dónde acabemos, y solo quiero acabar contigo a mi lado"_ escuchar esas palabras la habían hecho temblar de la emoción pero comprender que se lo decía solo por su embarazo la habían dado un golpe directo en el corazón, y que ahora se sentía todavía más destrozada que antes.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría en enseguida tomó un poco de aire y retomó compostura porque no debía verse como una criatura indefensa ante nadie, absolutamente ante nadie y menos ante él.

- He tardado un poco más de lo que dije porque han surgido imprevistos – se excusó Sasuke entrando a la oficina y viendo que ella le daba la espalda

Ella no dijo nada ante lo escuchó porque no se sentía con ánimos de hablar con nadie y menos con él.

- Aún tenemos que hablar – le recordó él acercándose a ella

- No – negó ella con voz segura y moviendo la cabeza

- Tenemos que hablar – insistió

- No – negó otra vez

- Hinata – la llamó él tomándola del hombro y haciéndola girar para que lo viera directamente pero cuando lo hiso lamentó haberlo hecho

- Ahora no... – dijo ella con voz suplicante y mirando aquellos oscuros que ahora le provocaban dolor

Sasuke vio que pese a esa expresión fría sus ojos aún tenían rastros de lágrimas, no le gusta verla llorar y menos saber que él era el causante de su llanto pero debían terminar esa conversación de cualquier modo, aunque quizás lo mejor era que ese final llegara más tarde; sin nada que protestar él se alejó de ella y volvió a sumergirse en su trabajo porque eso era lo único que lo mantenía atinado y seguro frente a esa difícil situación que vivía.

*°* Tiempo después y aún con cierta incomodidad ambos salieron de la empresa y fueron a almorzar a un restaurante no muy lejos porque él debía volver al trabajo ya que tenía cosas pendientes que no podía posponer, después de que terminaran de almorzar él llevó de vuelta a Hinata al apartamento porque sabía que ella estaba cansada así que unas cuantas horas de descanso antes de encontrarse con su padre no le harían mal; ella sin protestar accedió porque quería estar lejos de Sasuke para volver a edificar su pirámide de defensa.

- Cenaremos en un restaurante y por eso vendré a recogerte a las 6 de la tarde – le había dicho él después de dejarla en su habitación

La joven simplemente había asentido mientras veía que él se iba otra vez, ha seguir con lo suyo mientras que ella se atormentaba con sus propios pensamientos.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Horas después Sasuke y Hinata entraban a un lujoso restaurante que tenía en medio una pileta brillante que brotaba agua cristalina, caminaron unos pasos más a la mesa que Sasuke había reservado para esa cena.

- Espera... – de pronto dijo él deteniéndose

- Ya son más de las 7 – le recordó ella porque se suponía que su padre ya habría llegado y que ese no era momento para las ocurrencias de él

- Tu padre estará aquí a los 8 – le aviso con calma mientras veía que ella lo miraba con asombro

- Pero si tu dijiste que...

- Mentí – reconoció

- Como siempre... – añadió ella sintiéndose herida otra vez porque ya no sabía cuando él decía la verdad y cuando mentía

- Ven – pidió tomando su mano y dirigiéndose al balcón que tenía ese lugar

Caminaron unos metros y contemplaron la vista que tenía ese lugar, un cielo oscuro y estrellado y el viento suave.

- Somos amigos – empezó a hablar él mirándola

- No somos nada

- Vas a darme un hijo – le recordó viendo que ella se entristecía

- Lamentó tanto que tú seas su padre

- Quiero a mi hijo y lo quiero tener junto a mí – reconoció

- Si me dejas ir podrás verlo las veces que quieras y así ya no pelearemos más

- Te quiero a mi lado – insistió una vez más reacio ante la idea de dejarla ir

- ¡Y yo te odio! - le exclamó furiosa al sentirse insultada por él al decirle que la quería a su lado cuando eso era mentira

Sasuke simplemente la escuchó comprendiéndola y sabiendo que aún debía ceder más ante ella, lo cual le iba a costar mucho pero que sin embargo necesitaba hacer

- La respuesta es sí – contestó al fin pero ella pareció no entender a que se refería – en la mañana me pregustaste que si te hubiera propuesto matrimonio sin que estuvieras embarazada – le recordó sin dejarla de mirar – y la respuesta es sí, sí te hubiera propuesto matrimonio

Hinata se estremeció y quedó rígida al escucharlo porque no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero aún así no podía creer en todo lo que él decía

- Reconozco que al saber de la llegada de ese niño me descolocó por completo y que incluso me asustó, pero... – continuó hablando con convicción - pero que instintivamente despertó en mí el deseo de querer protegerlo y de tenerlo a mi lado porque no puedo permitir que un hijo mío ande por ahí sin mi protección – sentenció más que seguro- por lo que sin pensarlo mucho llegué a la conclusión que el matrimonio era la mejor opción para asegurar su bienestar

Ella lo escuchó con incredulidad y comprendiendo que en eso que decía no mentía porque sabía que él era posesivo y dominante.

- Es verdad, es por ese niño que te propuse matrimonio con tanta rapidez - reconoció con vergüenza - sin embargo aunque quizás me hubiera tardado unos cuatro, cinco o diez años, tarde o temprano te hubiera propuesto matrimonio y sabes por qué? – preguntó desafiante - porque tú eres la mujer ideal para mí

- Solo porque estoy esperando un hijo tuyo – acotó ella con desazón

- No, no es solo por eso – le confesó - Hinata que es que no recuerdas que siempre nos hemos llevado bien en todo sentido, en el trabajo o en el día a día - sonrió - hemos juntos por mucho tiempo y prácticamente casi convivimos, qué crees que podría cambiar si nos casamos?

- Nada... porque nada de lo que vivimos fue real, tú siempre me mentiste y siempre te reíste a mis espaldas pensando que era una pobre idiota que te creía todo

- No, claro que no – dijo con un suspiro mientras sabía que al parecer tendría que recurrir a la magia para que ella le creyera - tenemos que casarnos

- O si no qué? vas a quitarme a mi bebé? – lo desafió ella logrando que la furia que dormía dentro de él despertara inmediata y abruptamente

Sasuke tensó la mandíbula y su expresión se endureció llegando a la conclusión que todas las palabras que había dicho y toda la buena disposición para hacerla entrar en razón no habían servido para nada, por lo que al parecer debía retomar el papel del empresario cruel que siempre conseguía lo que quería.

- Ya he cedido basta y he sido muy paciente contigo pero no abuses – le advirtió - si te sigues oponiendo a mis deseos no me quedará más alternativa que actuar

- No te temo, además no te atreverías hacer nada – argumentó de forma retadora

- ¡Claro que puedo! - replicó él - tú misma dijiste la otra vez que soy el ser más perverso de la tierra pues ahora verás lo perverso que puedo llegar a ser contigo – le restregó sus propias palabras – y créeme que recién lamentarás haberme conocido!

- Sasuke – vocalizó ella sintiéndose amedrentada por su mirada intimidante y por ese tono de voz

- Estoy cansado de rogarte, así que ¡tú decides! aceptas casarte conmigo o a penas mi hijo nazca me lo llevaré fuera del país y nunca volverás a ver verlo! – expresó él poniendo mayor énfasis en las palabras "mi hijo"

- No puedo creer que esa vez hablaras enserio y que pretendas alejarme de mi bebé, yo soy su mamá... – le recordó pretendiendo hacerlo comprender ese hecho

- Pues créeme que no será nada difícil encontrar a alguna otra mujer que ocupe ese papel! – le aseguró levantó el rostro y sabiendo que no mentía al decir eso

- Sasuke

- ¡Decide! – exigió con tono intimidante - esta es la última vez, escúchame bien, la última vez que te lo preguntaré: aceptas mi propuesta de matrimonio?

Hinata contuvo por unos segundos la respiración mientras su mente revoloteaba por todo lo que él la hacía sentir, desde la más pura tranquilidad hasta el más escalofriante temor... ¿Qué debía hacer? si decía que no ¿lo lamentaría el resto de su vida? entonces se imaginó una vida sin su hijo, una vida sin Sasuke... "un niño necesita un hogar, una familia, necesita que su padre y su madre estén juntos" le había dicho él y estaba segura que tarde o temprano él le daría el papel de madre a otra mujer, a otra que ocupara su lugar, tan solo pensar que otra pudiera cargar a su bebé o que festejara su primer cumpleaños al lado de Sasuke como una gran familia la hiso sentir mareada y aturdida, entonces se preguntó también que ¿No era mejor estar con él que en vez de estar sin él? no sabía la respuesta pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que a pesar de todo aún lo quería... tanto que le dolía después de saber la verdad, sin embargo su hijo era primero por sobre todas las cosas y debía hacerlo aunque Sasuke nunca le diera lo que más necesitaba: amor.

- Sí – contestó ella con un susurro largos segundos después

Al escucharla inmediatamente él sintió un sentimiento de euforia porque esa era la respuesta que él quería escuchar desde hace tiempo y aunque sabía que había utilizado un método cruel sabía que esa era la única manera porque al parecer Hinata ya no que sus calmadas palabras, sonrió otra vez al comprender que había alcanzado el primero de sus objetivos ahora solo faltaba el otro.

- Bien... – dijo él mucho más calmado y estirando los brazos para poder abrazarla y poder expresarle lo contento que lo tenía con esa respuesta

Ella se rindió y sin protesta solamente se quedó inmóvil mientras sentía que él la estrechaba en sus brazos, quería llorar... definitivamente quería llorar pero sus lágrimas se sumergieron en el enorme agujero que había en su corazón, el cual sentía que cada vez se hacía más grande porque sentía que una vez más había cedido ante él y ante su dominio.

- He comprado un regalo para ti – dijo el Uchiha metiéndose una mano al bolsillo y sacando una pequeña cajita.

Ella sintió que él la separaba un poco de él y observó como este abría esa pequeña caja haciendo que un anillo de diamantes apareciera glamorosamente emitiendo destellos, sin poder reprimirlo y ante su sorpresa ella dio un grito ahogado porque honestamente no se esperaba eso y menos después de la reciente discusión que habían tenido.

- Es tu anillo de compromiso – le avisó él tomando la mano de ella y poniéndoselo en el dedo, para enseguida llevar esa mano hasta sus labios y darle un pequeño beso.

Enseguida ella sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco al no poder entender el comportamiento de Sasuke porque hasta hace poco la amenazaba y la extorsionaba de la peor manera y ahora se comportaba como alguien distinto y como si ella para él realmente fuera importante. Todo resultaba muy contradictorio para ella porque ese momento resultaba romántico, tenía el anillo perfecto y él era el hombre de sus sueños pero a pesar de todo Hinata sentía que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos. Sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas por lo que dejó que él la abrazara para que así por lo menos él no la viera llorar otra vez; ambos se quedaron en silencio por largo tiempo sumergiéndose en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Sasuke vio algo que llamó su atención.

- Ese es tu padre, verdad? – preguntó él viendo que un hombre mayor caminaba siguiendo a un camarero a la mesa reservada

Hinata con disimulo se limpió los ojos y volteó para ver al hombre que Sasuke señalo y cuando lo hiso se dio cuenta que efectivamente era su padre, así que asintió sin mucho ánimo pero enseguida surgió en ella otra pregunta.

- No lo conozco personalmente, solo he hablado con él por teléfono – le explicó Sasuke intuyendo que eso era lo que ella quería saber – vamos con él y trata de sonreír – le sugirió acariciándole levemente el mentón

Caminaron hasta llegar al Huyga mientras que Hinata trataba de recuperar la compostura que hace poco había perdido, dio grandes suspiros y se armó de valor para poder enfrentarse a la presencia de ambos hombre que la lastimaban; caminaron unos metros y cuando llegaron a la mesa se pararon frente de él.

- Sasuke Uchiha – saludó extendiendo su mano

- Hiashi Huyga – respondió extendiendo también la mano – el padre de Hinata – añadió viendo a su hija mayor, la cual le hiso un gesto de saludo

Terminadas las presentaciones y saludos los tres se sentaron haciendo uno u otro comentario sin mucha importancia, después de que sirvieran el primer plato de la lujosa cena, Hiashi finalmente preguntó algunos detalles de cómo ambos se habían conocido, comprendiendo que Hinata no deseaba hablar de eso él decidió contarle solamente lo necesario a su suegro.

- Y cuándo es la boda? – preguntó el Hyuga

- Dentro de un par de semanas – anunció Sasuke sorpresivamente – verdad, cariño? – se dirigió a Hinata, la cual soltó el tenedor primero por saber que en poco tiempo se casarían y después por escucharlo llamarla así

"¿Cariño?" Sasuke nunca antes la había llamado así ni cuando lo sentía absorto por el deseo, cuando suponía que él se mostraba más vulnerable. Sin embargo comprendió que ambos debían mostrarse como una pareja enamorada y feliz frente a su padre.

- Sí, así es... – contestó sonriendo abiertamente y mirando a su padre que parecía estar complacido con ese compromiso

Durante la siguiente hora Sasuke y Hiashi entablaron una conversación cordial, pero para Hinata fue netamente una conversación de negociones porque aunque entendiera cada cosa que decían ella se sentía excluida, y después de mucho tiempo sintió que veía a Sasuke cerrando un trato... los minutos siguieron pasando y ella cada vez se sentía más aburrida y exhausta, porque lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir no solamente porque tuviera sueño sino también porque de esa forma ignoraba su realidad aunque sea por poco tiempo. En tanto los dos hombres siguieron conversando amenamente hasta que Sasuke escuchó un pequeño bostezo de Hinata por lo que decidió que la plática terminara, sin embargo lo que más le sorprendió a él fue ver la tensión que existía entre padre e hija y lo comprobó al pensar que Hinata quería la compañía de su padre por lo que había decidido invitar al hombre mayor a que pasara la noche en su apartamento pero apenas al mencionar eso Hinata lo había mirado de forma incómoda y demostrando su disconformidad.

Al ver que el hombre mayor se iba ambos sin decir nada se subieron al coche y emprendieron camino de regreso a casa. La joven notó que él le quería hacer preguntas por lo que antes que dijera algo ella cerró los ojos, fingiendo estar dormida... lo que se acabó convirtiendo en realidad después de todo. Tiempo después sintió que un frío viento la hacía temblar por lo que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que la puerta del coche estaba abierta y que Sasuke le desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

- Ya llegamos – le avisó él

Aún algo somnolienta ella bajó del coche y minutos después ambos entraban al apartamento de él, caminaron unos pasos más hasta que entraron a la habitación principal... normalmente después de decirle que descansara él se iba pero Hinata con nerviosismo vio que él se quitaba la chaqueta y la corbata para enseguida ponerlo a un lado y sentarse mirándola con una mirada aguda. "Él quiere hablar" se dijo a si misma ella, sabiendo que últimamente Sasuke hablaba y hablaba de más.

- Sabía que no tenías una relación muy buena con tu padre, pero no esperaba que...

- Que apenas cruzáramos algunas palabras - completó Hinata sentándose al borde de la cama y frente a él

- Pensé que el hecho de su no muy buena relación era por opiniones distintas pero veo que es más que eso

- Mucho más – añadió – y para que lo comprendas debes saber que él está aquí no porque quería verme o por querer saber de mí, sino que vino por ti – explicó ella viendo que él la miraba interrogante por lo que continuó hablando – mi padre sabe quién eres y sabe lo ventajoso que puede ser relacionarse contigo – le aseguró

Él se quedó en silencio lamentando que Hinata no hubiera tenido el afecto necesario de parte de su familia, pero eso no iba a pasar con el hijo de ambos, se mentalizó.

- A diferencia de ti, yo crecía al lado de mis dos padres y por eso sé lo importante que es eso – argumentó sin intenciones de alabar lo que él había tenido algo que ella no - por eso quiero que nuestro hijo tenga la protección de nosotros dos juntos

- Mi madre murió y mi padre no me presta mucha atención pero aún así yo soy mejor persona que tú! – le reprochó al sentirse atacada por lo dicho antes

- Lo sé, pero te puedo asegurar que serías aun más brillante si hubieras crecido dentro de una familia sólida – dijo mirándola y sin parpadear - pero aún así eres exquisitamente perfecta para mi... – le susurró sonriéndole y con voz seductora viendo que ella se ponía nerviosa

Ella inmediatamente desvió la mirada porque cuando él le hablaba así no sabía cómo reaccionar y ya no quería ser la ingenua que se dejaba seducir.

- Estoy cansada y quiero dormir – dijo ella poniéndose de pie y evitando mirarlo

Con pasos sigilosos Sasuke se acercó a ella y se paró frente de ella pensando que en ese día había logrado grandes cosas pero que aún quería más.

- Quiero que te vayas – insistió ella sintiendo la peligrosa cercanía del hombre joven

- No – vocalizó él posando sus ojos en el cuerpo de Hinata

- Vete! – exigió viendo que él le sonreía con burla y que la inspeccionaba

- Aceptaste mi propuesta de matrimonio, así que ya no hay necesidad de que sigamos durmiendo en habitaciones separadas – propuso con honestidad porque estaba cansado no poder dormir en su propia cama - lo cual es nuevo para nosotros, verdad Hina?

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡nunca más voy a volver a dormir contigo! – exclamó iracunda ante tal atrevimiento

- Oh, claro que lo harás – replicó sin dejarla de mirar a la misma vez que con sus dos manos se desabotonaba la camisa – es que crees que voy a tener una esposa de adorno? – preguntó despojándose de la camisa y dejándola caer al piso

- Pero qué haces? Vístete! – exigió Hinata titubeando porque ese accionar la había tomado completamente desprevenida

- Sube a la cama – pidió él con voz profunda

Ella se quedó perpleja ante lo escuchó, siendo consciente que quizás en otras épocas le hubiera obedecía pero que ahora por nada del mundo podía hacerlo, así que sin dudarlo y con rapidez caminó tratando de huir.

Con precipitación Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y con fuerza necesaria la acercó más a su cuerpo, el cual le reclamaba a gritos poder sentir de nuevo su piel junto a la suyo; sintió que Hinata forcejeaba tratando de soltarse pero estaba muy equivocada si creía que podría hacerlo.

- ¡Suéltame! – exclamó

En tanto él no prestó atención a lo que decía ya que estaba muy concentrado mirando sus labios ya que habían sido largos días desde que no había podido disfrutarlos, pero en ese preciso instante la besaría y así lo hiso... Hinata sintió que él la besaba y sintió también que perdía su fuerza de voluntad, siguió oponiéndose a él por unos segundos más hasta que se sintió perdida ante sus brazos, sin poder evitarlo saboreó los labios masculinos que en un principio tomaron los suyos con fiereza pero que de a pocos se hacía más calmado y profundo, y que en cada movimiento le demostraba que ella quería más y más... _"solo una noche más"_ se dijo a si misma embargada por todo lo que sentía.

- Vamos a terminar con esta guerra – susurró Sasuke a milímetro de la boca de ella – pronto nos casaremos y vas a tener un hijo mío – le recordó besándola con convencimiento - Crees que algún día podrás perdonarme? – quiso saber sintiendo que el deseo frustrado de su cuerpo por fin despertaba

- No – contestó ella separándose de él y perdiéndose en sus profundos y oscuros ojos, en tanto él afianzó el agarre en la cintura femenina.

- Perdóname... – susurró él otra vez viendo que en la mirada de ella aún había ese brillo que él había apagado pero que parecía volver a prenderse - vamos a darnos otra oportunidad, o es mejor decir que te pido que nos des otra oportunidad – pidió Sasuke volviendo a besarla.

Mientras que en la cabeza de Hinata la frase _"nos des otra oportunidad"_ hacía eco, ¿acaso Sasuke había estado bebiendo? ¿Estaba convaleciente o qué? no sabía qué pero definitivamente algo estaba menguando en la actitud de Sasuke. Al separarse unos centímetros de él Hinata levantó la mirada y lo miró pausadamente, comprobando que en los rasgos de Sasuke aún se podía ver la tensión de su orgullo doblegado... ¿perdonarlo? acaso él creía que era tan fácil?

- Sé que es difícil pero podemos empezar de nuevo – vocalizó él intuyendo que eso era lo que ella quería escuchar.

Fue tan grande el silencio que siguió después, ella cruzó su mirada con la de él y deseó creerle con toda el alma... pero ¿podría hacerlo? Realmente ¿él quería tenerla a su lado? ¿Podrían darse otra oportunidad? ¿Ambos podrían volver a empezar de nuevo? sin mentiras, sin intrigas y sin desconfianza?

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo?

Incluso yo me intrigo al buscar la respuesta, porque en realidad aún no he decidido que pasara... aún no sé que voy a escribir a continuación.

¡Hasta el próximo domingo!

¡Gracias por leer y por todos sus Reviews y sigan leyendo por favor porque ya estamos llegando al final de la historia!


	13. Chapter 13

Holaaa... les traigo los últimos capítulos de esta historia... una más que llega a su fin. Léanla y disfruten la lectura.

Este capítulo contiene lemon...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 13 "PERDÓN"**

En completo silencio Sasuke se quedó mirándola a los ojos por una eternidad de segundos esperando alguna señal que indicara que Hinata por fin lo había perdonado, sin embargo aún no llegaba esa señal así que pensó que pese a sus sinceras palabras ella no daba la respuesta que esperaba.

- Créeme... podemos empezar de nuevo – susurró Sasuke pensando que quizás la herida que le había causado era tan terrible que ella ya no podía creerle ni perdonarlo.

Hinata lo escuchó y en su mirada encontró sinceridad haciéndole comprender la magnitud del momento, pero aún así dudaba... creerle significaba que ella volviera a confiar en él y que estaba dispuesta a recorrer un nuevo camino a su lado y no creerle significaba perder la oportunidad de intentar ser feliz a su lado y condenarse a un futuro dónde siempre se preguntaría si realmente le decía la verdad o no...

- Te creo... – vocalizó titubeante y nerviosa - pero aún te odio – agregó Hinata dándole una ligera sonrisa

Complacido con su respuesta Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí y la estrechó en sus brazos con tanto fervor que Hinata no quería que ese momento terminara nunca.

- No importa – habló él buscando los labios de ella y cuando los encontró le dio un beso lleno de anhelo y pasión... y algo más.

Sasuke rodeó la cintura de Hinata con ambas manos mientras sentía que ya no había oposición por parte de ella, sino que ahora sentía que ella también movía sus labios con los de él y que rodeaba su cuello con sus finas manos, él sonrió al pensar que todo volvía a su lugar y que todo había valido la pena.

Cuando por la falta de aire tuvieron que separarse, Sasuke fijó sus ojos en los de Hinata y con agrado vio que aquella mirada única de ella aparecía otra vez... sin más ánimo de hablar él la volvió a besar con más deseo haciendo que ella solo se mentalizara que quería volver a estar con él, quería que él borrara todo rastro de dolor que aun quedara haciéndole el amor. El Uchiha la cargó en forma nupcial y la recostó en medio de la cama, le quitó los zapatos y por unos segundos la miró y supo que había tomado la mejor decisión al dejar de lado cosas triviales como el orgullo y vanidad porque ella lo valía y siempre sería así.

Sin pensar en nada más Sasuke se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y se inclinó hacia Hinata donde sus bocas se unieron apasionadamente, él tomó su rostro entre las manos y sintiéndose deseoso por ella la besó con más ímpetu, capturando sus labios una y otra vez con tanta intensidad que ella tembló entre sus brazos. En tanto ella entrelazó sus manos tras su nuca, enredó sus dedos en su sedoso cabello y lo atrajo hacia si demostrando la misma ansiedad que él y embriagándose con su aroma tan varonil. Beso a beso hacía que el calor entre sus cuerpo aumentara porque cada caricia de sus lenguas acrecentaba el deseo de ambos; ella dejó escapar un gemido cuando sintió que una de las manos de él se perdía entre su vestido y otro gemido salió de ella cuando sintió que sus pechos eran ligeramente aplastados por aquel torso desnudo que tantas veces había acariciado y que en ese preciso instante quería hacer lo mismo.

- Sasuke... – lo llamó por primera vez al sentir que él hundía la cabeza en su cuello

Ella abrió los ojos por unos segundos para enseguida volverlos a cerrar al ser consciente que se sentía tan feliz... a la misma vez que sentía una tremenda necesidad de sentirse ese cálido peso sobre el suyo, por lo que bajó sus manos y las llevó a la ancha y fornida espalda de él, había extraño tanto sentir su piel y el suave movimiento de sus músculos que no quería volver a pensar en un futuro sin ellos. De pronto sintió que él se separaba un poco, que le agarraba de la cintura y la volteaba para hacerla quedar bocabajo, sintió también que se inclinaba hacia ella y que con sus manos él le bajaba el cierre de su vestido, deslizándolo suavemente por sus hombros y desabrochándole el sujetador a la misma vez que dejaba suaves y húmedos besos por cada centímetro de su espalda, ella sonrió ante ello.

Tiempo después Hinata sintió que él nuevamente la tomaba de la cintura y la volvía a recostar como al principio, ella levantó una mano y sonriendo le acarició la mejilla, enseguida sintió que él se volvía a inclinar hacia ella, que la besaba con demanda y que deslizaba su vestido por entre sus piernas. Sasuke rompió el besó y se acomodó a su lado para poder observarla... ella estaba tendida en la cama que ambos compartían con su largo cabello desparramado sobre las sábanas y con su rostro tan delicado, paseó la vista también por su cuello, por sus pechos y por su vientre que ahora que lo veía bien se notaba ligeramente abultado producto del embarazo, sin dudarlo bajó el rostro y dejó un suave beso en ese lugar, donde un hijo suyo crecía.

- Eres tan hermosa... – susurró él después mirándola – y tan... mía – finalizó para enseguida volver a inclinar el rostro hacia ella y besarla nuevamente.

Hinata sonrió al escucharlo y respondió con emoción a ese beso que la dejaba sin aliento y sin ganas de querer parar; él comprendiendo que ya no debía reprimirse más por lo que bajó una de sus manos y luchó por sacar el cinturón y cuando finalmente lo hiso sintió que ella rompía el beso, que le besaba el cuello y que le desabrochaba el pantalón y que le bajaba el cierre... con mutua ayuda ambos se deshicieron del resto de ropa que aún quedaba entre ambos para luego saber que ambos yacían completamente desnudos sobre la cama; la joven abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de él, era tan intimidante, tan atractivo y tan distinto a todos los hombres que había conocido ya que en fracción de segundos podía ser el hombre más fiero hasta el más noble, como hace minutos había comprobado al dejarse ver como realmente era... iban a casarse, esa idea la emocionaba porque sabía que ese era un nuevo inició para ellos.

Ella le sonrió y entreabrió los labios por la respiración entrecortada a la misma vez que cerraba los ojos y recibía en su boca la boca de él, el beso que fue fogoso desde el principio porque por fin se sentían piel a piel, los cuerpos desnudos se amoldaron a la perfección, los brazos se extendieron para darse calor y las bocas se unieron abriéndose la una a la otra en un intercambio prolongado de deseo, de firmeza y de una ansiedad que iba creciendo con desesperación. Los besos se sucedieron uno tras de otro, intercambiando mordiscos suaves, saboreando los labios y explorando cada rincón de la boca.

De pronto sintió que Sasuke empezaba a recorrerla con las manos de forma exigente y posesiva, por lo que ella simplemente se abandonó por completo a las caricias de su prometido que ahora tenían una fuerza apasionada, sonrió otra vez al recordar que él era "su prometido" y que pronto sería su marido, eso le gustaba... definitivamente le gustaba mucho.

Volviendo a sumergirse en ese encuentro ella sintió que él hundía su cabeza en la piel de su cuello mientras ambas manos la seguían recorriendo con posesión, haciéndole recordar a ella que a Sasuke le fascinaba dominar en el intimidad con la misma vehemencia y exceso con que hacía y sentía todas las cosas de su vida diaria; ella gimió con fuerza al sentir la erección de él sobre su muslo y en cada beso y caricia que recibía comprendió que la excitación de él era muy elevada por lo que acostumbrada ya a su apetito sexual y al sentir que él la volvía a besar con contundencia ella abrió la boca sintiendo que su le engullían la lengua, la penetraban con dureza, cambiaban de posición constantemente, explorando cada ángulo de la boca, mordiendo y succionando, con alarmante ansiedad de poseer y controlar... hasta que de repente sintió que él cortaba los besos y que levantaba el rostro un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

- Vas a darme un hijo... – vocalizó él pareciendo tener una revelación y como si recién aceptara ese hecho

- Sí – contestó Hinata jadeando y embelesada por él

- Dime que es mi hijo – inesperadamente pidió Sasuke

Ella lo miró con asombro porque no entendía la razón de su petición pero al ver aquella expresión de inquietud y luego de pensarlo un poco supuso que la razón era porque ella muchas veces le había dicho que no era su hijo, por lo que seguramente en algún momento se sintió apuñalado con esa mentira que fue destinada para herirlo.

- Por supuesto que es tu hijo... es tuyo – le aseguró ella sintiéndose profundamente triste al comprender que sus palabras en algún momento lo habían lastimado – tú has sido el primero y el único hombre en mi vida – le juró - tú eres el único

Durante unos instantes Sasuke la miró sin reaccionar hasta que al escucharla algo dentro de él le dio aquella tranquilidad que tanto necesito porque aunque le costara reconocer la primera vez que ella le había dicho que no era su hijo se sintió devastado porque por algún momento creyó en sus palabras.

- Lo sé – simplemente dijo él perdiendo luego interés en la conversación

La llama de su pasión empezó a apiporrar con más fuerza por lo que volvió a inclinar su rostro y desde su hombro comenzó a marcar su territorio con besos sobre la suave piel de ella al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos paseó desde su ombligo hasta su seno, al sentir el contacto ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un jadeo... ella cerró los ojos con mucha más fuerza al sentir el aliento y la boca de Sasuke sobre uno sus sensibles senos, ella se arqueó de placer al sentir que él atormentaba esa zona con sus dientes y con su lengua, ella gimió con más fuerza al sentir que su otra mano estaba en su entrepierna haciéndola retorcer de placer y acariciándola con gran habilidad por lo que ella abrió un poco las piernas y movió ligeramente las caderas mientras sentía que un sensación conocida la embargaba por completo; sintiéndose estremecida ella tiró de la cabeza de él para hacer que esos labios volvieran a su boca porque sentía que cada enloquecedora caricia hacía que la tensión y el anhelo que sentía entre las piernas se hiciera más y más insoportable.

Él sonrió al sentir que el cuerpo de Hinata convulsionaba bajo su boca y manos, y saber que esos cantos eróticos, gemidos y jadeos eran por él y por sus caricias le hicieron mentalizarse que ella era suya y que nadie la apartaría de su lado, ni ella misma.

- Sasuke... – gimoteó ella incapaz de poder resistir ese grado de excitación

Cuando ella aún se estremecía al sentir que su tormento estaba por convertirse en satisfacción, sin previo aviso sintió que él se acomodaba por lo que ella con sus manos se aferró a su cintura y dirigió sus caderas hacia él... Hinata se mordió los labios al sentir eternos segundos en su espera y cuando estuvo a punto de implorarle sintió la presencia de Sasuke en su interior, deslizándose y empujando con desinhibida fuerza en sus entrañas... ella abrió la boca y jadeó con fuerza al sentir que sus músculos se abrían paso y lo conducían a su interior, hasta el fondo y hasta que estuvieron completamente unidos.

Ella al sentirlo tan amenazadoramente masculino dentro de ella abrió los ojos y vio la mirada oscura de Sasuke llena de pasión... ella siempre supo que él deseaba su cuerpo y todo lo que esta le podía ofrecer, sin embargo por alguna razón ella sintió que esta vez era diferente y especial porque había algo más de deseo en los ojos de él.

- Estás bien? – preguntó él

- Sí – contestó ella completamente feliz y sin intención de decir nada más porque extrañamente sentía que un nudo en la garganta la asfixiaba

Hinata volvió a cerrar los ojos y chocó su boca contra la de él y por un momento quiso llorar al recordar que por un momento ella estuvo de renunciar a todo lo que tenía con él, le dolió pensar que estuvo tan cerca de hacerlo... pero enseguida y en medio del beso supo que ahora disfrutaba de ese maravilloso momento como tantas otras veces que estuvo con él en la misma situación, que por fin volvía a estar en sus brazos.

Sasuke se apoyó con sus antebrazos en el colchón, hundió su cabeza en el hombro de ella y se movió... chocó su cadera con la suya y volvió a sumergirse en ella lo cual hiso que se abandonara por completo al placer de satisfacerla a ella y a él mismo, ese modo de entregarse tan sutil y animosa a él siempre lo atraían por lo que envuelto con su cálida exuberancia salió de ella para volver a entrar de nuevo, con lentitud y disfrutando de esa sensación de compenetración que solo ella le ofrecía y que siempre sería ella y nadie más.

De pronto sintió que Hinata le levantaba la cabeza y que buscaba su boca por lo que él la volvió a besar sin dejar de moverse y sin dejar de embestirla lentamente; ambos labios se movían al unísono y enredando sus lenguas mientras profundizaban el beso, con dedos temblorosos la joven acarició su mandíbula y gimió con mucha más fuerza al sentir que la mano de él se movía hasta su cadera y que la embestía con más vigor y profundidad para enseguida volver a su acompasado ritmo, por lo que ella se aferró con fuerza a su espalda y empezó a levantar las caderas para ir a su encuentro y seguir con esa placentera y desquiciante fricción con movimientos perfectamente sincronizados como siempre, mientras ella gemía en su boca al recordar que no había nada más placentero en el mundo que sentir moverse dentro de si a Sasuke, sentir su cadera chocar con la suya y sentir esa conexión tan vital...

Poco después sintió que Sasuke la incorporaba un poco y que la recostaba de costado mientras él hacía lo mismo y con su mano le acariciaba la pierna hasta llegar a su rodilla y flexionarla para enrollarla en su cadera para enseguida seguir adentrándose de ella, ambos gimieron más alto mientras movían sus caderas con la nueva postura la cual les alineaba perfectamente para seguir expresando su deseo inquebrantable sin tener que someterla a ella con el peso de él.

- Ohh Sasuke... – gimió ella mientras se pega más hacia él, se aferraba a su cintura, le mordía el hombro y enrollaba más su pierna en la cadera de él

En tanto él sonrió al escuchar su nombre por lo que cerró con fuerza los ojos y se concentró en la sensación de deslizarse dentro de ella y de esa manera... su suavidad y su calor lo consumían mientras se seguía moviendo, disfrutando de esa tortura y de saber que con un simple cambio de ángulo podía estar dentro de su cuerpo de otra manera pero con el mismo placer y que desde ese día en adelante tendrían que emplear más porque aunque por ahora aún estuvieran cómodos tarde o temprano deberían adoptar nuevas formas por el embarazo, lo cual sin duda iba ser igual de satisfactorio, pensó él.

En la lejanía de la realidad ella podía escuchar los gemidos que ambos emitían y sentir el sudor que recorría su espalda, sin embargo sentir la entrecortada respiración de él en su oído la hacía sentirse tan excitada y adorada porque eso le demostraba que él la deseaba tanto o más como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos; mientras sentía que él se seguía adentrándose en su interior, de apoco se sentía también más y más perturbada y que su vientre ardía por esa tensión tan conocida y que solo el contacto con Sasuke le producía, lo sabía... ella ya estaba al borde del abismo por lo que en un momento de desesperación ella hundió sus uñas en la espalda de él y se movió con más entusiasmo y ansiedad tratando de indicarle que él hiciera lo mismo y al parecer funcionó porque sintió que él nuevamente tomaba su posición dominante poniéndola debajo de él.

Entonces Hinata abrió los ojos y pudo ver el placer reflejado en su rostro como seguramente él vería en el de ella, ambos se besaron suavemente por unos segundos hasta que sintió que Sasuke le doblaba las piernas, con las rodillas flexionadas, se arrodilla en medio de ella y se inclinaba hacia ella lo necesario para poder sumergirse dentro de ella nuevamente... ambos gimieron con vehemencia frente a ese sensación sintiendo que el culmen de ese acto se aproximaba con violencia por lo que en un intento final Hinata enredó sus piernas en su cintura y sus manos en su cuello mientras él con ambas manos se aferró a su cadera pegándola más hacia él y embistiéndola con más frenesí, moviendo con rapidez sus caderas contra las de ellas y queriendo apagar el fuego que le invadía...

Ella se aferró con una mano a la sábana y la retorció con los dedos sintiendo la boca seca y todos sus músculos en tensión, _"solo un poco más, un poco más"_ pensó ella gimiendo descontroladamente y afianzando el agarre de su cintura, hasta que llegó... grito su nombre y chocó una vez más sus caderas con las de él violentamente mientras ella se retorcía y lo apretaba a su alrededor mientras él le agarraba con fuerza las caderas intentado que no se moviera hasta que con una última embestida vertía toda la frustración que sintió en la última semana.

Él colapsó sobre ella mientras ella jadeaba sintiéndose aún mareada por la fuerza de su orgasmo... con un suspiro exhausto Sasuke se reincorporó, la atrajo junto a él en medio de la cama, la tapó con las sabanas y la miró una vez que se recostó a su lado y vio que ella lentamente se acomodó junto a él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro... ambos en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación intentaba recuperar el aliento; en silencio ella se aferró a él porque no quería dejarlo ir nunca, entre caricias suaves ambos reposaron.

- No les he hecho daño? – preguntó él tiempo después acariciándole su largo cabello

En respuesta Hinata movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en respuesta porque sentía que si hablaba se pondría a llorar y no quería parecer ridícula. Al notar que algo no andaba bien Sasuke se incorporó sobre sus codos para mirarla a la cara y comprobó sus sospechas.

- Por qué lloras? – preguntó él suavemente y levantándole con una mano la quijada

- No sé... – contestó ella mirándolo a los ojos y enseguida volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello de él – últimamente lloró mucho – explicó cerrando los ojos y deseando que todo estuviera bien desde ese día en adelante

Él la estrechó en sus brazos y tuvo el remordimiento de que él fuera el causante de todas esas lágrimas, en silencio la consoló en sus brazos e internamente prometió no volver a lastimarla nunca más.

- Realmente nos casaremos en dos semanas? – preguntó ella cuando se calmó

- Sí, te parece muy pronto?

- No, está bien... – le dijo ella sonriente porque ahora quería casarse con él y no le importaba si fuera al día siguiente ya que lo único que le importaba era saber que se casaría con el hombre que amaba

– Mañana por la tarde te voy a llevar a una boutique para escojas tu vestido y voy a hablar a la inmobiliaria para que nos muestren algunas casas donde viviremos – le informó él ya sabiendo todo lo que debían hacer

- En serio? – preguntó ella levantando el rostro y sonriendo al escucharlo hacer planes para ambos y para su futuro juntos

Él asintió al verla sonreír y acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura y disfrutando el hecho de tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos.

- Te deseo otra vez – le susurró él sintiendo que al momento de sus labios se volvieron a encontrar su cuerpo se agitó nuevamente en clara muestra de que aún quería saciarse de ella. Iniciando así un nuevo juego de seducción...

*°* A la mañana siguiente Hinata se despertó sintiendo unos dedos acariciando su cabello, ella sonrió en medio de un suspiro y se pegó aun más a aquel cuerpo mientras los recuerdos de la noche pasada flotaban en su cabeza y le daban una sobrecarga de felicidad a su vida.

- Hinata – de pronto escuchó que él la nombraba y cuando ella abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba sonrió al verlo despierto

- Buenos días... – contestó ella con una amplia sonrisa

- Tengo que ir a la oficina, ahora – le avisó él mirándola con gracia al ver que ella hacía un gesto de desagrado frente a lo que dijo

- No vas a desayunar?

- Ya estoy retrasado, lo haré después – explicó - vendré a recogerte para ir a almorzar y después iremos a donde ya tenemos planeado – habló él acariciándole la mejilla

- Está bien – aceptó ella volviendo a sonreír

Sasuke le dio un pequeño beso y se levantó de la cama porque debía apurarse ya que tenía un montón de cosas que hacer en esa mañana.

Aproximadamente veinte minutos más tarde Sasuke salió del baño, duchado y vestido impecablemente... la joven se acercó a él sonriéndole y llevó sus manos hasta el nudo de la corbata y la acomodó un poco mejor; en tanto él sonrió al pensar que ella volvía a sus mismas actitudes y que tiempos buenos y mejores que los anteriores venían para ellos, al ver que ella se alejaba él la agarró de ambos brazos e inclinó su rostro para besarla con lentitud y tranquilidad...

- Aún me quieres? – preguntó él apenas separando por escasos milímetros su boca la de ella

- No – dijo Hinata sintiendo embargada por el aliento de él mezclándose con el suyo

- Enserio? – preguntó con un tono de voz sorprendido

- Muy enserio – confirmó ella sonriente

- Que pena... – vocalizó él con voz fingida y al intuir que ella solo bromeaba - porque yo recién acabo de descubrir que también te quiero – le confesó esta vez con honestidad y sonriendo con humor al ver que Hinata lo miraba con ojos perplejos y que se quedaba muda – es más creo que también te amo, nos vemos después... – se despidió dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo de la habitación sin darle oportunidad a ella a hablar porque ya sabía lo necesario.

Sabía que ella a pesar de todo lo seguía amando y él con un poco de recelo la noche anterior había descubierto que también sentía lo mismo por ella solo que se dio cuenta mucho más tarde que ella. Ahora recién comprendía que la conexión que sentía con Hinata a tantos niveles de su vida era porque la quería como nunca quiso a otra mujer, aunque no sabía con exactitud cuándo fue el comienzo de ese amor sabía que ahora que la tenía nuevamente junto a él no volvería a cometer los mismos errores del pasado sino que ahora él se esforzarían en ser un mejor hombre por ella y por su hijo... con ese pensamiento salió de su apartamento y al llegar a su coche se subió a este y emprendió marcha.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Hace ya un par de horas que Sasuke ya se había ido pero Hinata no podía dejar de sonreír... él tenía los mismos sentimientos que ella, saber eso la llenaba de una felicidad absoluta y la hacía sentir que vivía su sueño de adolescente; recordar decirle _"también te quiero, también te amo"_ había sido irreal para ella, sentir sus brazos rodearla y sentir el latir de su corazón había sido fantástico porque sabía que no fue nada fácil para Sasuke descubrir y expresar sus sentimientos, pero que lo había hecho por ella y por el bien de su relación... si antes lo amaba mucho ahora lo amaba todavía aún más! ella sonrió con emoción al pensar que tenía a su pequeño bebé y ahora lo tenía también a él... y que ya nada malo podría pasar en su vida feliz y completa.

Durante toda la mañana ella se había pasado radiante de feliz mientras se metía a la cocina y ayudaba a la otra joven a cocinar, porque aunque Sasuke le hubiera dicho que iría por ella a recogerla para llevarla a almorzar a otra parte ella tenía en mente hacerlo desistir de esa idea y simplemente almorzar en casa la comida que ella estaba ansiosa por preparar. Tiempo después y de comprobar que el almuerzo ya estaba listo Hinata miró la hora y supo que faltaba poco para que sea la una de la tarde por lo que intuyó que Sasuke ya llegaría; minutos después ella escuchó que el teléfono del apartamento sonaba por lo que salió de la cocina, caminó unos cuantos metros y contestó el teléfono

- Hola – habló la joven

- Es la casa del Sr. Uchiha? – preguntó una mujer al otro lado de la línea

- Sí, pasa algo? – preguntó ella presintiendo que una nube negra se acercaba

- Habló desde una clínica para informarle que el Sr. Uchiha ha sufrido un accidente y que está gravemente herido...

Al escucharlo Hinata se quedó completamente conmocionada y solo sintió que un puñal cercenaba su corazón en ese preciso instante... escuchó que la otra persona seguía hablando pero que en su mente de ella solo imaginar la sonrisa de Sasuke, por instinto soltó el teléfono y al sentir que las piernas le temblaban se sentó y al segundo después lloró desesperadamente... no, eso no podía estar pasando! definitivamente tenía que ser una espantosa pesadilla.

- Srta. – la llamó – Srta. – insistió otra vez la otra muchacha que al escucharla llorar se acercó presurosa hacia ella

Al ver que no le respondía ella decidió levantar el teléfono y escuchar que al otro lado de la línea seguían hablando.

- Sa...s...ukeee – sollozó Hinata mirando hacia un punto fijo y sintiendo un dolor tan inmenso que no se comparaba con nada de lo que antes había sentido

Cuando todo estaba maravillosamente bien, cuando él le había confesado que también la quería y cuando ya hacían planes para su futuro juntos, como familia... pasaba esa tragedia, Hinata se llevó ambas manos al rostro y cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando de que solamente fuera una pesadilla...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Sigan leyendo el último capítulo y el epílogo respectivamente...


	14. Chapter 14

Último capítulo... espero no decepcionarlos con el final.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 14 "DOLOR"**

En medio de la sala de espera habían muchas personas extrañas entre las cuales estaban algunos mucho más preocupados que lo normal, en tanto Hinata estaba parada a un rincón mientras con impaciencia se acariciaba su sortija de compromiso y mientras en su mente aún se repetía que todo eso no podía ser real... durante ese largo tiempo había llorado tanto que en ese momento ya no sabía si lloraba o si solo se imaginaba hacerlo al sentir sus mejillas húmedas, ella cerró con fuerza los ojos y sintió que su garganta estaba tan seca que en ese momento seguramente estuviera desgarrándola, sin embargo pese al dolor físico lo único que ella sentía era que en su interior se extendía una sombra negra que le producía el dolor y que su pecho le quemaba por el dolor al saber que la muerte podría llevarse la vida del hombre que amaba, del padre de su hijo.

- Sasuke... – susurró débilmente sintiendo que sus labios le temblaban y que sus ojos otra vez se nublaban, quería gritar... gritar y rogar que él no podía morir – no me dejes... – sollozó apretando fuertemente su mano izquierda – ...no nos dejes... – corrigió poniendo su otra mano en su vientre y rezando que él sobreviviera porque no sabría que hacer sin él.

"_Así que Ud. es mi secretaria?"_ le había preguntado Sasuke cuando ella había entrado a su oficina a presentarse y cuando sin proponérselo se había sentido atraída a él. _"Me gustas..."_ le había dicho él después de entrar por primera vez a su apartamento. _"Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?" _le había preguntado él por primera vez cuando él la había tumbado en la cama la primera noche que pasaron juntos, lo cual había sido lo justo y necesario para hacerle perder el raciocinio y entregarse a él sin dudas; tantos y tantos recuerdos tenía ella que en ese momento le hacían ver que Sasuke no podía morir porque apenas tenía 27 años y porque aún les faltaba mucho camino por recorrer juntos hasta alcanzar la plenitud, ese era el primer día donde é le había dicho lo que sentía por ella y amargamente también pensó que ese día podría perderlo.

- Te ne...cesitamos... – susurró ella cerrando los ojos e imaginando con pena de que quizás su hijo no podría conocer a su padre – te neces...itamos – repitió abriendo los ojos y mirando su sortija.

La otra joven estaba sentada y miraba con preocupación a Hinata porque sabía que esa noticia la había devastado ya que cuando ella le dijo que había anotado la dirección del hospital Hinata se había quedado completamente inmóvil y sin habla, luego de un par de minutos de intentar hacerla volver en si por fin ambas habían logrado salir del apartamento y de tomar un taxi porque ella no sabía manejar y porque Hinata no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

Al otro lado Naruto miraba con angustia a Hinata y una vez más miró su reloj comprobando que ya había pasado más de una hora desde que llegó y que Sasuke aún seguía en sala de operaciones, el rubio con amargura recordó que esa mañana él y Sasuke habían tenido una agradable plática donde el Uchiha le comentaba que las cosas con Hinata se habían solucionado y que en un par de semanas se casarían, también recordó que después de terminar el turno de la mañana le había ofrecido almorzar juntos pero que él le había dicho de que iba a almorzar con Hinata... hasta ese momento el rubio se había sentido feliz al ver que su amigo lo era, sin embargo cuando él estaba en medio almuerzo había recibido la llamada de Hinata donde en medio de sollozos y lágrimas le había dicho que se dirigía a una clínica porque Sasuke había tenido un grave accidente... ese había sido un duro golpe y definitivamente sabía que lo era aún más para Hinata.

Él miró una vez más a Hinata y trató de acercarse a ella para poder consolarla sin embargo cuando lo hiso vio que ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y que apenas parpadeaba, con lentitud quiso abrazarla pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de ella más solo un silencio.

- Hinata... – la llamó él demasiado preocupado porque sabía que eso no sería nada bueno para el bebé – todo estará bien... – le dijo viendo que ella lo miraba por unos segundos y que después desviaba la mirada para seguir en sus pensamientos

Comprendiendo que ella quería estar sola el rubio se alejó mientras que en un silencio penumbroso esperaron que algún médico o enfermera les dijera cómo era la condición de Sasuke porque esperar sin hacer nada era frustrante y todo por culpa de un hombre ebrio que no había respetado la luz roja y con ello había embestido el coche de Sasuke hasta hacerlo estrellar con una pared, Naruto suspiró con impaciencia al pensar que la vida de su amigo podría acabar en su mejor momento cuando veía que por fin se comprometía y abría su corazón.

Unos pasos desesperados llamaron la atención de todos... una mujer prácticamente corría con ansiedad por los pasillos en busca de que alguien le explicara la condición de su hijo. Naruto fue el primero en notar la presencia de la madre de Sasuke por lo que enseguida se acercó a ella ya que había sido él quien la había llamado.

- Cómo está? – preguntó una alterada Mikoto con el rostro desencajado y con rastro de haber llorado

- Aún lo siguen operando – le avisó Naruto parándose frente a ella – pero todo va estar bien – dijo tratando de reconfortarla

Lo cual no causó el efecto deseado ya que Mikoto se llevó la mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos tratando de no desvanecerse al pensar que su único hijo podía morir, ella sabía que todo había sido un accidente causado por un sujeto sin embargo aún así no podía alejar un pensamiento en su estado de desconsuelo.

- Desde que esa muchacha apareció en la vida de mi hijo todo se complicó – dijo la mujer mirando de reojo a Hinata y al borde de las lágrimas – nunca debieron...

- Entiendo tu preocupación pero Hinata no tiene la culpa – le interrumpió el rubio porque le molestaba la injusticia que cometía con Hinata - el único culpable es el sujeto que se paso la luz roja! – exclamó con énfasis para que a la madre de Sasuke no le quedada duda

- Pero esa muchacha...

- Puede que digan muchas cosas de ella pero te aseguró que todas esas habladurías son falsas – argumentó con voz seria - Hinata es buena y quiere a Sasuke – le aseguró con intensidad y con una mirada sincera dando finalizada la conversación.

Todos se quedaron sin decir nada entre ellos mientras seguían esperando sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, los minutos siguieron pasando pesadamente pero aún nadie las daba noticias del Uchiha y eso los desesperaba; Mikoto se sentó a un lado de Naruto mientras veía que Hinata estaba parada al frente suyo pero que miraba un punto fijo con sus ojos llorosos y sin decir absolutamente nada... parecía tan triste y desolada que le recordó que ella también se sentía así, por lo que también ahogó un sollozo tratando de mantener las esperanzas de que su hijo sobreviviera porque él era su única familia y porque lo amaba tanto.

- Familiares del Sr. Uchiha! – de pronto un hombre dijo en medio

Hinata salió del rincón de sus lamentos y sin dudarlo se acercó al médico porque sentía que ya no podía resistir un minuto más sin saber de él.

- Soy su mamá, c...ómo está mi hijo? – preguntó con angustia y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos la madre de Sasuke mientras que los demás estaban ansiosos por escuchar la respuesta.

- Hemos tenido algunas complicaciones... – apenas al escuchar decir eso Hinata sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban abruptamente y que el tiempo se paralizaba despiadadamente

"_Por favor, por favor..."_ rogó mentalmente ella que Sasuke estuviera vivo "_Dios, por favor... te lo ruego" _ rogó otra vez entrecruzando sus dedos tensamente porque no podría soportar escuchar decir que había muerto porque no podría perdonarse no haber disfrutado de esa semana en vez de discutir y de negarse a escucharlo explicarle lo que había pasado días atrás, había perdido tanto tiempo deseando odiarlo y ahora rogaba de tan solo un minuto para decirle que lo amaba, que pese a todo lo seguía amando mucho más que antes _"te lo imploro, por favor... no te lleves"_ rogó sintiendo que lágrimas amargas se deslizaban por sus mejillas _" mi bebé y yo lo necesitamos más que tú..." _pensó sintiendo que el tiempo se le hacía eterno mientras esperaba que el médico continuara hablando.

- ...que pudimos solucionar – continuó hablando el médico - el Sr. Uchiha ya está estable – dictaminó el médico aliviando a todos

Mikoto abrazó al médico y lloró de alegría, Naruto dio un suspiro de alivio y se concentró en no llorar, en tanto Hinata retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que chocó a la pared y se deslizó hasta quedarse sentada en el piso con las rodillas flexionadas, _"está vivo"_ pensó ella _"Sasuke está vivo"_ se repitió abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro entre ellas mientras lloraba... lloraba de pena, de miedo, de felicidad, solo lloraba porque no sabía que más hacer.

- Sa...s...uke... – sollozó Hinata sin poder evitarlo

Lloró y lloró desesperadamente porque se había asustado tanto... había pensado que nunca más volvería a ver sus ojos, su sonrisa y su rostro y que el hijo que llevaba dentro sería una prueba viviente de que había sido la mujer más feliz en un momento y que al otro pasaba a ser la más desdichada de todas, pero estaba vivo... Sasuke estaba vivo y fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias del accidente ella estaría a su lado y juntos se sobrepondrían ante toda adversidad. Se abrazó con más fuerza a sus rodillas y siguió sollozando tormentosamente... _"no nos dejó, tu papá no nos dejó" _le dijo a su hijo mentalmente mientras sentía una sensación de alegría que acunaba su corazón y lo hacía latir de emoción _"tu papá nos quiere tanto que sigue con nosotros..." _pensó finalmente con anhelo.

- Hinata, Hinata – escuchó que repetían su nombre incontables veces, ella los escuchaba a lo lejos porque su mente estaba centrada en Sasuke, no quería hablar ni ver a nadie excepto a Sasuke porque sabía que solo él podría calmar el dolor que sentía – Hinata, Hinata... – siguió escuchando que la llamaban pero en vez de contestar ella solo cerró con más fuerza los ojos y sonrió en medio de lágrimas al saber que él estaba vivo.

"_Todo está bien..."_ pensó la joven tratando de darse consuelo a si misma porque ya no quería seguir llorando ya que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ir a verlo y a decirle que todavía lo seguía amando y que eso nunca cambiaría, y que ya nada se interpondrían a su felicidad.

- Hinata... – de pronto escuchó que una voz extraña la nombraba

Aún en medio de su conmoción Hinata levantó el rostro y vio que delante suyo una mujer se arrodillaba para quedar a su altura y la miraba con ternura

- Sasuke se quedó... – le dijo Mikoto conmovida al ver las lágrimas que aún se deslizaban por las mejillas de la joven - él se quedó con nosotros – le repitió sintiendo empatía por el dolor de la joven

- Ten...ía mie...edo de queee... – sollozó Hinata aún sintiendo temor pero que de a pocos se desvanecía

- Lo sé cariño, todos nos asuntamos pero él sigue con nosotros – le aseguró Mikoto sonriéndole para enseguida abrazarla y tratar de consolarla – él está con nosotros... – repitió

Hinata se aferró a sus brazos y lloró... en tanto Mikoto comprendía que después de ver la desesperación y el desconsuelo de ella no había duda que realmente quería a su hijo y que estaba junto a él por su amor y no por todo lo que los demás decían; Hinata Hyuga realmente quería a su hijo y eso era lo único que ella necesitaba para sentirse feliz porque su hijo porque sabía que ella era la mujer que él siempre necesito porque ella era su complemento ideal.

Mientras tanto Naruto miraba con agrado como la madre de Sasuke por si sola se daba cuenta de que Hinata era buena y noble y no como algunos malintencionados decían, llegando a la conclusión de que Mikoto solo necesitaba conocer un poco a Hinata y hacer oído sordo a los comentarios de algunas envidiosas que querían hacerla ver como alguien astuta e interesada solamente en el dinero de su hijo; el rubio sonrió con satisfacción al intuir que tiempos buenos se acercaban para todos... ahora solo quedaba esperar que su amigo se recuperara del todo.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Varias horas después unas oscuras pestañas hacían esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, pero antes de hacerlo recordó el accidente al sentir su cuerpo adolorido e incómodo por lo que concluyó que estaba en un hospital, sin embargo no escuchó voces pero si escuchaba el molesto ruido que emitían todos esos aparatos que al parecer lo habían mantenido con vida; estaba vivo... eso lo alivió completamente, por lo que con lentitud abrió los ojos y supo que era de noche y que alguien lo acompañaba.

Sasuke de pronto reparó que una pequeña mano sostenía su mano, giró el rostro hacia un lado y vio que alguien estaba sentada en una silla muy cercana y que recostaba su cabeza en la camilla, con intriga buscó reconocer a la figura y cuando lo hiso sintió una calidez inmensa al saber que era ella.

- Hinata... – susurró deseando despertarla – Hinata – susurró otra vez

En medio de su sueño Hinata sintió un leve contacto que buscaba hacerla despertar pero que pese a su cansancio era muy difícil de hacerlo por lo que su mente inició una lucha contra las ganas de seguir durmiendo; de pronto escuchó que alguien mencionaba su nombre y al reconocer la voz por impulso abrió los ojos con rapidez y se reincorporó para que enseguida sus miradas se cruzaran.

Él quería hablar pero antes que lo hiciera ya tenía a Hinata sobre si abrazándolo necesitada y desesperadamente, él aún se sentí adormecido y débil por lo que no pudo responderle de la misma manera por lo que solamente con su mano libre le acaricio la cabeza; había estado a punto de morir, lo sabía... lo sabía tan bien como ahora veía que ella se aferraba con fuerza a él y que con cada lágrima demostraba su temor.

- Pe...pensé que te p...per...díaaa – sollozó ella enterrando su rostro en el pecho de él – ten...ía tanto mi...iedo

Él la escuchó y asimiló que también tuvo miedo de no volverlos a ver a ella ni a ese niño que crecía, así que con tenues caricias trató de consolarla.

- Tranquilízate... el bebé – le pidió él al ser consciente que alterarse no le hacía bien ni a ella ni al bebé.

- S...asu...ke – sollozó levantando el rostro y viéndolo aún pálido, con heridas y rasguños en el rostro

- Estoy aquí, con ustedes... – habló mirándola a los ojos y levando su mano al abdomen de ella y acariciándole levemente – tranquilízate... – pidió otra vez

Ella mantuvo la mirada y se perdió en esos ojos profundos que pensó nunca más volver a ver, ella quería hablar pero sentía que su garganta le ardía y que las palabras no podían salir sin hacer un tremendo esfuerzo.

- Te a...mo – le confesó ella con sus ojos lagrimosos y con su mirada cargada de emoción y firmeza – Nun...ca he dejado de hacerlo

Sasuke sonrió al escucharla y comprendió que gracias a ella había aprendido lo importa de esa frase porque sentía que cada momento de culpa y de angustia había valido la pena para escucharla decir eso.

Hinata sintió que en un momento dejó de respirar al verlo sonreír, por lo que ella desbordante de felicidad con cuidado y lentitud acercó si rostro al de él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios... demostrándole con ello que estaban juntos y que una nueva promesa de amor se hacían, luego tomó varios bocados de aire y trató de calmarse mientras levantaba una de sus manos y acariciaba la frente de Sasuke donde había un corte pequeño por encima de la ceja, mientras veía que él la miraba con ojos somnolientos ya que al parecer él quería seguir durmiendo, lo cual debía ser efecto de la anestesia y de todos los medicamentos.

- El médico dijo que debías descansar hasta mañana – le avisó ella unos minutos después

- Sí – apenas vocalizó Sasuke sintiendo que sus ojos se cerraban

- Duerme... – escuchó a penas un susurró y vio que él inevitablemente se quedó dormido...

(+)(-)(+)(-)(+)(-)(+)(-)(+)(-)(+)(-)(+)(-)(+)(-)(+)(-)(+)

Cuando despertó, la habitación estaba iluminada por claridad y que las cortinas estaban cerradas pero que pese a ello algunos rayos de sol se filtraban dentro de la habitación, al parecer ya era de día supo él por lo que con la mirada examinó el lugar y comprobó que Hinata estaba en la misma posición que ayer ya que al parecer no había salido de esa habitación y se había quedado con él, lo cual no debió hacer pensó él porque seguramente también necesitaba descansar cómodamente por el embarazo. No sabía qué hora era pero al parecer la enfermera ya había entrado porque sentía que sus dolores cesaban de apoco producto de algún analgésico que le debieron administrar mientras aún seguía durmiendo. Estuvo despierto algunos minutos sin decir nada hasta que un ruido en la puerta llamó su atención

- Madre... – susurró Sasuke viendo que su mamá entraba a la habitación sigilosamente

- Hijo – vocalizó sonriendo y acercándose a él – no puedes imaginar lo difícil que ha sido para nosotros enterarnos de esta tragedia - habló con voz aún cargada de dolor y de temor.

- Lo sé y lo siento - se excusó lamentando haberlos tenido que preocupar tanto

- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada – dijo ella inclinándose y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente - me da tanto gusto que estén bien y con nosotros – se sinceró mientras que con una mano le acariciaba los cabellos como lo hacía cuando él aún era niño.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron sintiéndose tan tranquilos...

- Quería quedarme yo para velar tus sueños pero ella no se movió ni un instante de tu lado – le avisó Mikoto mirando a una Hinata que aún dormía – realmente eres muy importante para ella

- Lo sé... – confirmó él con sinceridad

- La última vez que nos vimos dije que... – recordó con pena aquel terrible incidente

- Olvidemos eso – pidió él sabiendo que era lo mejor

- De acuerdo, pero solo quiero que sepas que estoy contenta de que ambos ya estén comprometidos – dijo ella sonriendo

En tanto Sasuke solo la miró y supo que su madre hablaba enserio y aunque no sabía la razón de su repentino cambio él estaba contento con lo que escuchaba porque al fin al cabo era su madre y no quería alejarse de ella. Pensó en ello por algunos segundos hasta que vio que la joven parecía salir de su sueño.

- Voy a buscar a alguna enfermera para decirle que ya despertaste – explicó Mikoto caminando hacia la salida porque sabía que debían revisar a su hijo y saber cómo estaba hasta ese entonces.

Sasuke asintió y de pronto sintió un leve dolor en el cuerpo al sentir que Hinata lo abrazaba con más fuerza de la necesaria.

- Estás bien? – preguntó ella levantando el rostro y intuyendo un quejido leve de dolor por parte del Uchiha

- Sí – contestó él viendo que en los ojos aún había temor – estoy bien... y tú?

- Muy bien – le aseguró sonriendo y acariciándole su mejilla

Ella se sentó en la cama y ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio y solamente disfrutando la compañía del otro hasta que Hinata sonrió al recordar algo, por lo que estiró la mano y acarició la pequeña cicatriz que él tenía encima de la ceja.

- Creo que tendremos que retrasar la boda – dijo ella pensando que eso no le agradaría a Sasuke porque le enloquecía que las cosas no salieran como él lo tenía planeado.

- Quizás no... – replicó él pensando en un modo de no aplazar ese momento

- Yo creo que si – insistió Hinata sonriendo y viendo que él la miraba con molestia - además no hay prisa – habló con calma y suspirando - porque lo único que importa es que no nos dejaste ni a tu hijo ni a mi...

- Y tampoco lo haré – le aseguró él al sentir que a ella aún le dolía pensar en eso

- Lo prometes? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos y sintiéndose tan contenta

- Lo prometo... – dijo finalmente mientras veía que Hinata se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en la mejilla en señal de lo satisfecha que estaba al oír sus palabras.

Palabras que de ese día en adelante iban ser más utilizadas para poder expresarle cuanto la amaba y cuanto le agradecía por todo... por haber aparecido en su vida, por haber perdonado todos sus errores y por darles una oportunidad de ser felices para siempre y por siempre...

*FIN*

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Terminamos la historia!

Gracias a todo los lectores que se dieron el tiempo de poder leer esta historia que con tanto cariño he escrito para ustedes, gracias también a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews.

¡Gracias a todos!

En el próximo capítulo está el EPÍLOGO...


	15. Chapter 15

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 15 "EPÍLOGO"**

Un mes después...

Era una media mañana con el tiempo perfecto, con cielo despejado y el ambiente cálido; en la mansión Uchiha sin embargo había muchas personas que aún estaban preparando los últimos detalles para una ceremonia que se realizara en el jardín de ese lugar porque ese era el día en que una pareja contraería matrimonio...

Tres semanas después del accidente de Sasuke y debido a su rápida recuperación había sido dado de alta por petición de él, porque si era por su madre o por Hinata él se hubiera quedado hospitalizo un par de meses... en el tiempo que había estado hospitalizado había reconfirmado lo importante que era la familia porque tanto como su madre y Hinata siempre estuvieron con él y ese acercamiento había sido el necesario para que ambas mujeres se conocieran un poco mejor y se llevaran bien. Luego de salir de la clínica Sasuke, pese a la oposición de su madre de llevarlo a la mansión Uchiha, había vuelto a su apartamento junto a Hinata la cual estaba complacida porque ella entendía que con ese gesto él le quería decir que ahora eran una pareja real y como tal siempre debían permanecer juntos.

Luego de hablar un poco ambos habían decidido no retrasar más la boda por lo que en una semana más se casarían... pese al poco tiempo Sasuke haciendo unas cuantas llamadas había organizado todo, desde una asesora de bodas que al día siguiente se apareció en el apartamento hasta llevarla esa misma tarde a una boutique para que escogiera su vestido de novia, y al enterarse de ello Mikoto había ofrecido que la casa donde Sasuke había crecido sea el lugar de la ceremonia y ambos habían aceptado; realmente había parecido un reto imposible... pero había sido todo un éxito por lo que este día a las dos de la tarde ambos por fin se convertirían en una pareja casada frente a un grupo de selectos invitados.

*°* En su habitación Sasuke estaba ocupado tratando de que todo el traje que usaría estuviera en su lugar mientras pensaba que nunca se imaginó casarse y menos antes de los 30 años pero que el destino había tenido planeado eso para él al hacer cruzar su camino con el de Hinata, la cual seguramente se debería de ver preciosa con su hermoso traje y que seguramente su madre estaría acompañándola porque de un tiempo aquí ambas se habían vuelto buenas amigas; aún recordaba con humor cuando unos días después del accidente él le había preguntado: _"madre, ¿crees que ya estás en edad de ser abuela?"_ ante ese preguntó su madre se había quedado en silencio por unos segundos hasta que después le había preguntado la razón de esa pregunta, mientras que él le había respondido _"porque para navidad tendrás de regalo un nieto" _poniendo una mano en el vientre de Hinata que estaba a lado suyo, en ese momento Mikoto prácticamente había brincado de la emoción y había corrido a abrazar a Hinata, la cual estaba contenta con esa reacción porque eso le hacía sentir querida y apreciada por su suegra.

- No estás nervioso? – le preguntó Naruto sacándolo de sus agradables recuerdos

- No – contestó Sasuke volteando a verlo – debería estarlo?

- Por supuesto! – exclamó alzando los brazos - el matrimonio es algo muy importante y trascendental, lleno de responsabilidades, lleno de barreras porque ya no tendrás la misma libertad ni harás todo lo que... – hablaba y hablaba con una seriedad asombrosa

- Y yo que pensé que era yo el que le tenía fobia... – dijo el Uchiha burlonamente porque a decir verdad él no se sentía amedrentado por todo lo que escuchaba

- No, pero tu vida se va complicar porque ya no trabajaras tanto como antes ni tendrás tus salidas de noche, además de que viene un bebé por lo que ya no dormirás, ya no podrás... – siguió hablando con angustia

En tanto Sasuke siguió haciendo sus cosas tratando de ignorar lo que su rubio amigo le decía porque él, más que nunca, estaba completamente seguro del paso que daba y porque deseaba hacerlo.

%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%

Largo tiempo después Hinata se miraba por última vez al espejo y siente unas tremendas ganas de llorar y evitando hacerlo porque sabía que la larga hora que pasaron maquillándola se echaría a perder, pero no podía dejar de sentirse tan feliz...

- Estás bellísima! – le dijo Ino parada tras de ella y mirando el reflejo de la novia – además de que aún no es tan evidente tu estado – explicó refiriéndose al embarazo que hace una semana atrás recién se había enterado

- Tienes razón... – vocalizó Hinata mirando su vientre y pensando que al parecer su hijo se escondía porque para sus tres meses y medio de embarazo aún no era tan evidente como se esperaba

- Eso es normal – argumentó con voz despreocupada - Sasuke se hiso notar recién a partir del cuarto mes de embarazo – habló Mikoto recordando cuando estaba embarazada de su hijo

Hinata sonrió al escucharla porque predecía que su hijo sería igual a su padre, pero al ver el hermoso ramo de flores que estaba a un lado suyo quiso llorar otra vez porque todo parecía un sueño, un perfecto sueño...

- Ya es hora – avisó Ino Ino mirando su reloj y viendo que ya eran casi las dos de la tarde – Estás lista?

- Sí – contestó Hinata

Sin más nada que decir o hacer Hinata salió de la habitación, caminaron por el pasillo, bajaron las escaleras y una vez en el primer piso Hinata vio que en la puerta hacia el jardín su padre ya la esperaba porque iba ser él quien la acompañara.

- Estás hermosa... – dijo Hiashi con sinceridad y pensando que su hija ya se había convertido en toda una mujer – solo deseo que seas tan feliz durante el resto de tu vida como lo eres ahora

- Gracias – agradeció la joven sintiéndose tan amada por todos y rogando a todos los cielos que su felicidad nunca se acabara.

Luego de dar un gran suspiró Hinata se aferró al brazo de su padre y ambos salieron hacia el jardín donde había una larga alfombra crema que los llevaba hasta donde estaba el sacerdote, el oficiante y Sasuke esperándola. Cuando ya caminaba ella se siente mareada por todo el cúmulo de emociones que experimenta, por instinto levantó el rostro y lo vio... tan hermosamente varonil y tan imponente como solo él podía ser, Sasuke la espera y ella siente que su corazón brinca de la emoción! camina con pasos lentos hasta que su mirada se cruza con la de él y en ese momento ella siente que se le detenía el corazón por unos segundos para que después latiera frenéticamente; hay personas a sus costados pero Hinata solo lo ve a él... su cuerpo camina siendo atraída por él y por saber que está en ese lugar por ella y porque solo es con él con quien desea pasar el resto de su vida.

Hinata hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar pero mientras más se va acercando más quiere llorar y no lo puede evitar... llora al llegar a lado de Sasuke. Ella aún en medio de pequeñas lágrimas sonríe y su rostro se ilumina al sentir que Sasuke toma su mano y que entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella como símbolo de su unión... una que parece ser definitiva.

Sin más demoras la ceremonia empieza frente a la familia de ambos y frente a algunos amigos cercanos... Hinata intenta prestar atención a todo lo que el sacerdote dice pero todos sus sentidos están siendo absorbidos por la mano de Sasuke mientras ella mira al frente; había pasado por tanto dolor y por tantas lágrimas pero que ahora por fin ella había logrado todo lo que había querido de él, había conseguid su amor y su promesa de una vida juntos.

Tiempo después como en medio de un espejismo ambos hicieron sus votos matrimoniales y promesas mientras se ponían las alianzas de oro, hasta que al fin los declararon marido y mujer... sellando con un beso el final de su historia de amor y el inicio de su vida juntos.

- Les presento al Sr. y a la Sra. Uchiha – de pronto dijo el oficiante logrando que todos los invitados celebraran ese hecho.

Minutos después hubo risas, sonrisas y abrazos donde los más emocionados por su puesto eran Ino, Naruto y la madre de Sasuke que parecía realmente estar contenta con Hinata y con la perspectiva de ser abuela, algo por lo cual la joven estaba muy agradecida. Entre brindis y fotografías esa tarde parecía ser muy larga y extenuante a la vez...

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Horas después las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas y mirando hacia el jardín estaba Hinata, donde además miraba lo resplandeciente que en esa noche era la luna... ya que después de finalizar la celebración Sasuke y ella habían decidido pasar su primera noche como esposos en la casa que Sasuke había comprado para ellos.

- Te gusta? – preguntó de pronto Sasuke entrando a la habitación con algunas maletas

- Todo es muy hermoso – confesó Hinata volteando para mirarlo

Él sonrió al escucharla y puso en el piso las maletas que cargaba para luego caminar hasta ella y cuando se paró en frente suyo sonrió al ver que ella estiraba las manos por lo que sin hacerse esperar él se acercó más y la abrazó, en silencio y fundidos en ese abrazo ambos se quedaron por un tiempo...

- Ha sido un día maravilloso – confesó ella con voz suave – gracias...

- Gracias a ti... – contestó él con sinceridad – tengo tantos defectos y he cometido tantos errores pero a pesar de eso tú me quieres

- Te quiero tal cual eres... – le confesó ella levantando el rostro y sonriéndole

- Todavía tenemos la noche por delante – añadió él complacido al escuchar su palabras porque con eso solo le demostraba que no había nadie tan perfecta como ella.

Hinata rio gratamente al escucharlo y pensó que aunque les costó ambos por fin llegaron a ese punto donde eran felices.

- Es nuestra noche de bodas... – susurró ella acercando su boca a la de él con lentitud

Enseguida sintiendo que él llevaba ambas manos hasta su cabello y que le quitaba la orquídea dejando que su largo cabello cayera por los hombros, para enseguida inclinar su rostro al de ella y chocar su boca con la de ella para besarla lenta y pausadamente... que él mismo se encargó de profundizar inmediatamente. Los brazos de Hinata pronto se movieron a sus anchos hombros mientras que las manos de su esposo no pudieron quedarse quietas y se movieron a la espalda de su esposa, recorriéndola con afán y con deseos de ir más allá...

- Jun...tos para siempre? – preguntó Hinata sin aliento y aún con los ojos cerrados por la emoción del momento.

- Juntos para siempre... – confirmó Sasuke alzándola en sus brazos y llevándola hasta la habitación porque esa sería la primera vez que harían el amor como marido y mujer, marcando el comienzo de su nueva vida juntos...

Marcando el comienzo de su nuevo y renovado amor...

*FIN*

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡La historia terminó!

Es lamentable pero toda historia tiene un final, y el final de esta llegó... como siempre les agradezco a todos por seguirla ya que me entusiasma mucho que otras personas aprecien lo que escribo... porque lo hago con mucho empeño y siempre trato de mantener en alerta el poder de la imaginación.

¡Gracias!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Como algunos ya saben yo siempre trato de hacer volar mi imaginación con una idea principal que los lectores me dan, por lo que una vez más les pido que comenten el trama que quisieran para la nueva historia (sasuhina) que publicaré el próximo domingo o el siguiente domingo a más tardar.

Estoy dispuesta a tomar en cuenta sus ideas y a escribirla...

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
